


Nature and Nurture

by CottonSiu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babylock, Kidlock, M/M, Parentlock, cloning
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonSiu/pseuds/CottonSiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Gobierno Británico accidentalmente clona a Sherlock Holmes. Lo que hace que un bebé llegue al 221B de la calle Baker</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nature and Nurture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729134) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



Capítulo 1

Lo más ridículo del asunto era que el niño se parecía a Sherlock.

Era tan pequeño que aun se tambaleaba, sin tener el control de ninguna de sus extremidades, apenas 

capaz de levantar su cabeza por si mismo, y sin embargo se parecía a Sherlock, su cabello en oscuros 

rulos sobre su cráneo y sus ojos con ese tono pálido de gris-azul-verde al que John casi se había vuelto 

inmune. Y, cuando arrugaba su cara y gimoteaba su disgusto con el universo, John tuvo que admitir que 

el parecido era completo.

 

Sherlock estaba mirando al pequeño bulto de irritación en su sala de estar con lo que obviamente era una 

impresión de shock, y John hubiera disfrutado lo inusual de esa mirada en la cara de Sherlock, excepto 

porque estaba ocupado, también en estado de shock.

 

Mycroft sostenía al bebé lejos de él, desagrado en su cara, y el bebé lloró y lloró y agito sus puños y 

pateo con sus piernas y Mycroft dijo, “Nunca deja de hacer esto,” y Sherlock dijo, “Oh, santo cielo, 

Mycroft, es obvio que no le agradas,” y extendiendo sus brazos hacía el bebé, lo arrebató del agarre de 

Mycroft. 

 

“Con cuidado,” John empezaba a decir, excepto que tan pronto como Sherlock tomó al bebé en sus 

brazos, dejó de llorar. Sherlock lo sostuvo con los brazos estirados, lo estudió y el bebé lo estudió de 

vuelta, y sus expresiones eran imágenes reflejadas del uno al otro.

 

Mycroft miraba aun más disgustado al silencioso bebé que cuando éste gimoteaba hacía él.

 

“Explica,” ordenó Sherlock, en tonos cortados, sin quitar los ojos del bebé.

 

“Parece,” señaló Mycroft, en tono arrogante, “que este bebé contiene tu ADN.”

 

“Obviamente,” repuso Sherlock. “¿Pero, cómo?”

 

Déjale a Sherlock el no concebir un hijo de la manera usual, pensó John. De ninguna manera común. 

“¿Asunto de una noche de ebriedad?” sugirió John, a manera de broma.

 

Sherlock le dio una mirada marchita. Al igual que el bebé. John no estaba seguro de que podría con dos 

de ellos en el apartamento. 

 

Mycroft examinaba sus mancuernillas muy de cerca. “Tu ADN fue-”

 

“¿Utilizado para crear un bebé sin mi autorización?” Sherlock prácticamente lo dejó escapar como un 

chillido, y el bebé miró a mycroft con desaprobación, y John no culpo a ninguno de ellos por eso. 

 

“¿Cómo fue que obtuviste su ADN?”

 

“¿De qué otra manera se supondría que falsificara su certificado de defunción sin su ADN?”

 

“Tomaste su ADN de su…” empezó John, delicadamente.

 

Mycroft, Sherlock y el bebé voltearon y lo miraron intensamente.

 

“De mi cabello, por supuesto.” le informó Sherlock.

 

“Y después tú… ¿hiciste un bebé sólo con eso? ¿Pueden hacer eso?”

 

“Pueden hacer casi cualquier cosa, John. ¿Acaso Baskerville no te enseñó eso?” preguntó Sherlock, 

impaciente, y después se dirigió de vuelta a Mycroft. “Pero no se suponía que harías un 

_bebé_ con mi ADN. No sin mi permiso.”

 

“No lo hice. Sólo pasó. Accidentalmente.” Mycroft parecía que acabara de morder un limón.

 

“¿ _Accidentalmente_ , me clonaste _accidentalmente_?”

 

“¿De verdad piensas que _tú_ serías mi elección para ser el primer clon de ser humano?”

 

No, pensó John, mirando al bebé en los brazos de Sherlock, que ahora roía contento su puño, esa era la 

prueba definitiva de que esto era un accidente. Un _clon_ accidental. Que _rayos_.

 

“Bien, ¿qué vamos a hacer con _esto_?” demandó Sherlock, y el bebé parecía ofendido de 

haber sido llamado “esto” y se retorció en los brazos de Sherlock.

“Bueno, hay opciones,” repuso Mycroft. “Pero una vez que me dijeron lo que había pasado, pensé que 

hubiera sido.. injusto de mi parte tomar una decisión unilateral. Él es, efectivamente, tuyo.”

“Es un clon de mi.” señaló Sherlock.

“Él es un _bebé_ ,”dijo John, y el bebé lo miró con algo parecido a alivio. “Sólo es un pequeño bebé.”

“Un bebé clon,” corrigió Mycroft.

“¿Y cuál es tu punto?” preguntó Sherlock.

 

“No puedes… no puedes simplemente… No puedes deshacerte de él con los vasos rotos de ayer y las 

cajas de petri en descomposición. Es un _bebé_.” John miró a Sherlock. “Él es tu 

_hijo_.”

 

“No lo es. En realidad, es _yo_.”

 

“¿Cuales son tus opciones?” John le preguntó a Mycroft.

 

“Él es el primer clon de ser humano que ha resultado exitoso. El primero del que se ha sabido, de 

cualquier forma. El gobierno tiene una instalación adorable donde puede crecer, bien supervisado y bien 

monitoreado.”

 

“Espera, espera, espera,”John empezaba a interceder, pero Sherlock frunció el cejo y dijo secamente, 

 

“No.”

 

John y Mycroft, ambos lo miraron sorprendidos.

 

“¿No?” repitió Mycroft.

 

“No lo pondrás en algo parecido a un hospital, Mycroft, donde lo tratarán y manejarán como a un 

experimento por la totalidad de su vida, al igual que hiciste conmigo.”

 

“Tú… ¿creciste en una institución?” dijo John, porque no lo sabía.

 

“Claro que no,” respondió Mycroft. “Está siendo muy dramático, como siempre.”

 

“Pero crecí siendo examinado incesantemente por especialistas, una y otra vez. ‘¿A qué se parece esta 

mancha de tinta?’ y ‘Tal vez un examen más de sus ondas cerebrales para ver que es lo que pasa 

mientras le hacemos esto,’ y ‘¿Qué es lo primero que piensas cuando escuchas la palabra “azul”?.’ 

Absolutamente no. Ya hiciste eso con uno de mi, no dejaré que lo hagas también, con el siguiente yo.”

 

“¿Porque no darlo en adopción?” sugirió John, porque le parecía una buena opción para él. Alguna pareja 

sin hijos, desesperada por tener un bebé a quien amar.

 

“¿Qué pareja querría adoptar al primer clon humano?” preguntó Mycroft.

 

“Es un bebé, Mycroft. Un hermoso bebé, y es el clon de un individuo inteligente que…”

“No.” La voz de Sherlock era baja, silenciosa y firme.

 

John lo miró. Su cabeza baja, cercana a la del bebé. la punta de su nariz casi tocando la pequeña réplica 

de esa nariz. “¿Qué?” preguntó John.

 

“No.” Sherlock levantó la mirada del bebé, enderesandose un poco, su cara fija en una necedad que John 

conocía bien. “Yo lo voy a criar.”

 

John se quedó mirandolo. “Yo.. ¿Qué?” Sherlock nunca antes había expresado un interés por tener hijos. 

No parecía que le desagradaran más que el resto de la humanidad, pero John jamás pensó que 

_querría_ uno.

 

De manera lisa, Sherlock le devolvió la mirada. “Él es yo, John. No voy a dejar que sea criado por gente 

que no lo entenderá. No voy a dejar que- No. Él se quedará aquí.”

 

Había tanto debajo de esa proclamación, tanto que John quería develar, tanto que de repente le era 

revelado acerca de la infancia de Sherlock de la que nunca hablaba. Pero miró a Sherlock, aferrandose al 

bebé, que ahora trataba de alcanzar el pequeño y brillante botón de color perla de la camisa del día de 

Sherlock, y aunque todo el asunto era total locura y él no sabía como empezarían siquiera a introducir un 

bebé en lo desquiciado de sus vidas, asintió y miró a Mycroft. “Si,” dijo. “De acuerdo, el bebé se queda 

aquí.”

Y Mycroft dijo que estaban siendo ridículos, no estaban equipados para hacerse cargo de un bebé, y es 

cierto que la mente de John estaba girando con todas las cosas prácticas que Sherlock no pensaría, con 

cunas y ropa y pañales y biberones, pero empujó a Mycroft hacía la puerta porque Mycroft no estaba 

ayudando, y cuando John regresó escaleras arriba Sherlock estaba parado junto a la ventana sosteniendo 

al bebé hacia esta. 

 

“Y ése es tu horrible hermano Mycroft alejandose. Siempre regresa. Lamentablemente.”

 

“Deberías decir ‘tío’, no ‘hermano,’” dijo John.

 

“‘Hermano’ es tecnicamente correcto,” repuso Sherlock sin voltear.

 

“Sherlock,” empezó John, con un suspiro.

 

“Entenderé si quieres irte,” dijo Sherlock abruptamente, aun mirando a la ventana. “Después de todo… Un 

bebé no era parte de lo que firmaste”

 

“Accedí sin saber que era por lo que había firmado,” dijo John, honestamente. “Pero no estoy seguro de 

que tengas alguna idea de la responsabilidad que es un bebé. Sherlock, podríamos encontrar a alguien 

que lo adopte, una adopción abierta, sabrías todo sobre él, él-”

 

“Ellos intentarían darle lo mejor, John,” dijo Sherlock, suavemente hacia el panel de la ventana. “Y su 

intención sería buena. Y él estaría _tan sólo_ …”

 

John pensó de nuevo en todas las cosas que Sherlock no estaba diciendo, pensó en el pequeño y solitario 

niño que debió haber sido Sherlock, pensó en el pequeño y solitario niño en el que se convertiría el bebé. 

Y pensó como ninguno de ellos necesitaba sentirse sólo nunca más, porque ahora había dos de ellos. Y 

era raro y antinatural, pero era verdad.

 

John dijo, “Va a necesitar un nombre.”

 

***

 

Mientras estaba en el proceso de hacer una lista de compras, el bebé empezó a hacer bulla. John tomó su 

chaqueta y asomó la cabeza hacía la sala, donde Sherlock sostenía al bebé lejos de él, con gesto afligido, 

mientras el bebé emitía sonidos de disconformidad.

 

“Iré a hacer las compras,” dijo John. Y después, “¿Por qué lo sostienes de esa forma?”

 

“Se está quejando,” se quejó Sherlock.

 

“Claro.” John se acomodó su chaqueta. “Porque es un clon tuyo. Eso es más que nada lo que haces.”

 

“¿Me vas a dejar _ahora_?, ¿con _esto_?” Sherlock movió su cabeza en la dirección 

del bebé.

 

Al parecer el bebé se ofendió y abrió su boca en una gran mueca y empezó a gimotear.

 

“Oh, santo cielo,” Dijo Sherlock, mirando al bebé horrorizado. “¿Qué está _haciendo_? ¿Porqué 

hace _eso_?” 

 

“Probablemente está hambriento. O posiblemente necesita que le cambien el pañal.”

 

Sherlock dirigió su mirada de horror hacia John. “¿ _Qué_?”

 

“Sherlock, ¿qué pensabas que iba a pasar cuando propusiste que nos hiciéramos cargo de este bebé por 

nuestra cuenta?”

 

Sherlock lo miró afligido. “Pensé que haríamos experimentos científicos juntos en la cocina y tú te 

quejarías cuando mezcláramos cenizas de cigarrillo con el té.”

 

John pudo ver ese escenario casi muy claro, Sherlock con una pequeña versión de si mismo a su lado, los 

dos engarzados en su propio mundo a la Sherlock en el que sólo John llegaría a ser invitado. En la visión, 

 

el bebé era mayor, cuatro o cinco o seis años, y el 221b lleno de una bruma dorada del rayos de sol, y 

de repente John se dio cuenta de que de hecho el _quería_ esta visión. Nunca se le había 

ocurrido, aun antes, que querría criar una _familia_ con _Sherlock Holmes_. Antes 

de esto, siempre asumió que tendría que dar enteramente por perdida la idea o eventualmente rendirse y 

regresar a las citas. Era como si los dos futuros que él quería se hubieran fusionado en uno. 

 

Sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando a Sherlock. Afortunadamente, Sherlock 

estaba tan ocupado con el llanto del bebé que no parecía haber notado la pequeña crisis de John.

 

“Sabes que no tenemos que hacerlo,” dijo John, porque ahora que se le ocurría que el podría 

_querer_ hacer esto, era lo más aterrador con lo que se había encontrado. “Todavía podemos 

cambiar de idea.” 

 

La mirada de Sherlock se endureció con una determinación testaruda. “No,” dijo, firmemente, y atrajo al 

bebé devuelta a ala curva protectora de sus brazos. “No voy a cambiar de idea.” Miro hacia John. “¿Y tú?” 

Era mitad reto, mitad súplica.

 

“Estoy en esto, por mucho o por poco,” dijo John, y miro al molesto bebé. “Pero vamos a necesitar 

pañales y leche en fórmula, y va a necesitar un nombre, así que ve pensando en eso.” John se alejó de la 

entrada para encontrar a la Sra. Hudson de pie al final de las escaleras, mirando curiosamente hacia 

arriba. 

 

“Suena a que hay un bebé allá arriba,” dijo.

 

“Sin duda lo hay,” respondió John. “Mycroft clono a Sherlock accidentalmente.”

 

La Sra. Hudson se quedó perpleja. “¿Qué?”

 

John trotó bajando las escaleras. “Sólo es otro día en el 221B, Sra. Hudson,” John le dijo, y salió del 

edificio. Se encontró a si mismo silbando mientras caminaba hacia el supermercado. Sherlock estaba en 

su apartamento con un bebé clon, y John se sentía inesperadamente _feliz_.

 

***

 

El apartamento estaba en silencio cuando John regresó. John había aprendido a tener sospechas de 

lugares silenciosos. Significaba o que Sherlock estaba a la mitad de uno de sus épicos mal humores, o 

que Sherlock había hecho algo que sabía que John encontraría tan irritante que esperaba que si se 

quedaba suficientemente en silencio, de alguna manera John olvidaría que estaba ahí para reclamarle. 

 

John entró de puntitas al apartamento para encontrar a Sherlock sentado en sus silla enseñandole al bebé 

en su regazo el cráneo. El bebé estaba encantado con el cráneo. Seguía intentando tocarlo una y otra vez.

 

“Yo diría que es un poco joven para empezar con clases de anatomía,” señaló John, dejando las bolsas 

que venía cargando encima del escritorio, “pero de nuevo, él es tú. ¿Hablaste con la Sra. Hudson?”

 

“Si. Parecía pensar que la Sra. Turner podría tener una sobrina que tendría una cuna, o algo así. Había 

muchos detalles no interesantes al respecto de la cuna, los borré todos.”

 

“Excelente,” dijo John, en la manera en la que le decía _excelente_ a Sherlock cuando pensaba 

que sus actos no eran excelentes. “Bien, pequeño bebé clon. Tengo pañales frescos para ti y leche en 

fórmula. ¿Cuál tomaras? Sospecho que serán los dos.” 

 

El bebé susurró hacía John y tocó el cráneo de nuevo, como diciendo, _¿Porqué me hablas de cosas_

_prácticas? Tengo un cráneo_. 

 

Dos de ellos, pensó John. Ahora tengo _dos_ de ellos.

 

“Si, si, ya sé que Papito tiene un cráneo muy interesante y el Tío John sólo tiene cosas aburridas,” señaló 

John, tomando al bebé de los brazos de Sherlock. “Acostumbrate, niño.”

 

“No soy su padre,” Desaprobó Sherlock. “Tú no eres su tío.”

“No va a llamarnos Sherlock y John.” John dejó que el bebé descansara cuidadosamente en su recodo 

mientras trataba de sacar un pañal de la caja.

 

“¿Porqué no? Son nuestros nombres.”

 

“¿Ves esta vieja bata de baño que ya nunca usas? La usaré para cambiar al bebé.” John puso al bebé en 

ella, y el bebé pataleó por lo aburrido que era John, y John dijo, “¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Les vas a decir a todo 

el que lo conozca que este bebé es un clon, el primero y hasta ahora único clon humano?”

 

Sherlock se quedó callado, y John sabía que estaba considerando las implicaciones de esto. Sherlock no 

quería que este bebé se sintiera solo, y marcándolo como 'El único clon humano' era una invitación 

instantánea a la soledad, a la unicidad, a las burlas en el campo de juegos. 

 

“No,” dijo Sherlock eventualmente.

 

“Entonces tendrás que ser su padre.” John trataba arduamente de cambiar el pañal. No lo había hecho 

desde hacía años. “De otra forma no tiene sentido.”

 

“¿Porqué serías tú su tío?”

 

“No lo sé.” John estaba contento de que el pañal limpio pareciera quedarse en su sitio alrededor del bebé. 

Se concentró en reacomodar el mameluco que estaba usando el bebé, que resultó ser más difícil de lo 

que esperaba. “Amigo cercano a la familia, 'Tío' parece apropiado.” John terminó exitosamente de 

acomodarle la ropa, miró al bebé, que le sonrió. John le devolvió la sonrisa y se agachó y besó su mejilla 

regordeta, llenó de un repentino punzón de afecto. Esperaba que Sherlock no cambiara de idea, porque 

John se daba cuenta de que ya estaba muy enamorado.

 

“¿Porqué no eres tú su padre?”

 

“Porque no soy su padre,” señaló John, levantando al bebé.

 

“Tampoco yo lo soy.”

 

“Lo más parecido a serlo, a diferencia de mi.” John se enderezó apoyando al bebé frente a él. Con un 

nuevo pañal en su lugar, el bebé parecía mucho mas agusto.

 

“¿De verdad, cuando acabas de cambiar su primer pañal?”

 

“Toma.” John le pasó al bebé. “Tenemos que prepararle un biberón.”

 

“Dudo que tenga hambre.” Sherlock y el bebé lo siguieron dentro de la cocina.

 

“Así que no comías, ¿aún cuando eras bebé?” John suspiró. “Fantástico. De verdad acabo de duplicar el 

número de peleas que tendré a lo largo del día.Y siempre serán mayor en número, ¿Verdad?” John 

estudiaba las botellas, pensando en cual sería la mejor manera de esterilizarlas, y preguntándose como 

rayos se preparaba fórmula en polvo, de todas formas.

 

“¿Porqué no podemos ser ambos su padre?”

 

John estaba leyendo las instrucciones de la fórmula. “¿Qué?” Preguntó, distraídamente.

 

“Podría tener dos padres, ¿no es cierto?” 

 

John dejo de prestar atención a la fórmula, mirando a Sherlock, quien lucía ansioso y serio. “Sherlock, 

¿Porqué importa?” 

 

“Porque si vamos a hacer esto juntos, deberíamos hacerlo _juntos_. Y porque si algo me pasa, 

no quiero que Mycroft se lo lleve.”

 

John lo consideró por un momento, pero Sherlock estaba mirando al bebé, ocultando casi toda la 

emoción de sus ojos. “Está bien.” Decidió John. “Haremos lo que tengamos que hacer legalmente para 

que ese no sea el caso. Por ahora, es nuestro primer día con él. Hay que alimentarlo y ponerlo a dormir y 

no hay que adelantarnos a lo que venga.”

 

Sherlock se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, con mirada satisfecha, y dividió su atención entre el bebé que 

tenía en sus brazos y John preparando el biberón. La atención del bebé estaba completamente puesta en 

John. Lo miraba vagamente asombrado, como si John fuera un acto de comedia que había sido dispuesto 

expresamente para su beneficio.

 

“Vas a insistir en que me llame 'papá', ¿cierto?” 

 

“¿Preferirías algo más formal, como 'Padre'?”

 

Sherlock hizo una mueca. “Cielos, o. Mi padre nos hacía llamarlo 'Padre', odiaba hacerlo.”

 

Más de su infancia secreta, pensó John, concentrándose en el brebaje de fórmula. Dispuso del trasto con 

los demás. “Entonces será Papá. Papito, inclusive.”

 

“Él podría llamarte 'Papá'” sugirió Sherlock. “Para que no nos confunda.”

 

John llenó el biberón cuidadosamente. “Realmente no tenemos que tomar esta decisión ahora mismo.”

 

“¿No te gusta 'Papá'?”

 

John giró hacia Sherlock, con la botella en la mano. “Honestamente, nunca antes había pensado en eso, 

Sherlock.”

 

“Podríamos cambiarlo, Yo podría ser Papá y tú Papito.” 

 

John apoyó su cadera contra la mesa y miró a Sherlock.

 

“¿Qué pasa?” Preguntó Sherlock después de un momento.

 

“Es sólo que... Nunca pensé que tendría esta conversación contigo.”

 

“Haces que mi vida sea impredecible,” comentó Sherlock. 

 

Y John se rió. John se rió hasta que tuvo que sacar la otra silla porque no podía mantenerse ya de pie. 

Sherlock y el bebé lo miraban con idéntico disgusto.

 

“No puedo creer que piensas que _Yo_ soy el que hace que nuestras vidas sean 

impredecibles,” Alcanzó a decir John por fin.

 

“Bueno, pues lo eres.” Insistió Sherlock, acongojado.

 

“Toma.” John se secó las lágrimas de la risa y le pasó a Sherlock el biberón.

 

Sherlock lo miró asombrado. “¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?”

 

“Se supone que le des de comer.” 

 

Sherlock parecía al borde del pánico ante la idea. 

 

“No pasa nada,” John le prometió. “Él sabrá que hacer.”

 

De manera dudosa, Sherlock acercó cuidadosamente la punta de la botella a los pequeños labios del 

bebé. El bebé abrió su boca y lanzándose sobre ésta empezó a chupar, bebiendo la fórmula con 

entusiasmo, sus ojos azules-grises fijos en Sherlock por encima de él. Sherlock lo miró de regreso, 

totalmente asombrado.

 

“Si tenía _hambre_ ,” dijo Sherlock.

 

“Te lo dije,” dijo John, Levantándose para tomar uno de los baberos que había comprado, pues el bebé 

estaba goteando.

 

“Es insufrible, pero nos agrada,” le dijo Sherlock al bebé.

 

“Calla,” dijo John, y completamente intentó darle a Sherlock un pequeño empujón de advertencia en la 

nuca mientras pasaba, pero en lugar de eso, de alguna manera, terminó simplemente por deslizar sus 

dedos a lo largo del cabello de Sherlock, lo que parecía más una caricia que otra cosa. Pero John no se 

dejó pensar en eso, asó como no se dejó pensar en el hecho de que era posible que Sherlock inclinara su 

cabeza sólo un poco hacía el contacto.


	2. Chapter 2

La Sra. Hudson llamó con información acerca de la cuna que había ido a buscar. Ellos podían tener la cuna, sólo había que transportarla. 

John, quien había estado limpiando después del almuerzo, asomó su cabeza fuera de la cocina para preguntarle a Sherlock que pensaba acerca de como obtendrían la cuna.

"Haz que Mycroft lo haga," le dijo Sherlock a John. Estaba tumbado sobre su estómago en la alfombra, nariz con nariz con el bebé, quien también estaba sobre su estómago, haciendo un duro esfuerzo en igualar la facilidad con la que Sherlock levantaba su cabeza.

"Alguien llegará allí por la cuna," Le dijo John a la Sra. Hudson. "Muchas gracias por rastrear una para nosotros." John terminó la llamada y observó a Sherlock, quien ahora tenía un dedo alejándolo cada vez más del bebé, que trataba de alcanzarlo con un brazo tembloroso. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó John.

"Tratando de determinar que tanto puede hacer," respondió Sherlock.

"¿Y cuáles son tus conclusiones?"

"Todavía le falta mucho por desarrollarse. "

"¿Acaso no es eso lo fascinante acerca de los bebés?" observó John, pasando cuidadosamente sobre el bebé en su camino hacia el escritorio.

"Sí," Decidió Sherlock, y sonaba cautelosamente emocionado.

John se sentó en el escritorio y observó a Sherlock, sentándose y dirigiendo al bebé para que también se sentara. No podía hacerlo por si mismo, pero su balance no era tan malo. John pensó que tendrían que preguntarle a Mycroft exactamente que edad tenía el bebé. Había un montón de cosas que tenían que preguntarle a Mycroft. Como quién era su madre. "Deberías marcarle a Mycroft y decirle que debe pasar por la cuna."

"No hace falta. Ya debe estar haciéndolo."

John suspiró y encendió su laptop, decidiéndose a hacer una lista de las preguntas que necesitarían respuesta. Ya había un documento abierto en la pantalla. _Jack. Jonathan. Ian._

"¿Estabas usando mi computadora?" preguntó John.

"No hagas preguntas estúpidas," repuso Sherlock, que ahora se aseguraba de que el bebé siguiera su dedo mientras se movía de arriba a abajo y de un lado al otro. 

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Una lista de posibles nombres. Me dijiste que pensara en eso."

"Jack," dijo John. "Por favor dime que no es por Jack el Destripador."

"Es por ti." El _idiota_ al final de la oración estaba implícito, fuerte y claro.

"¿Por mí?" John miró a Sherlock y después a la lista. _Jack. Jonathan. Ian._ "Espera, éstos son todos variaciones de John." 

"Por supuesto."

John miró de reojo a Sherlock. Había agachado la cabeza, permitiéndole al bebé que agarrara uno de sus rizos que caían sobre su frente. "¿Porque son todos variaciones de John?"

"Pensé que podríamos nombrarlo por ti." 

John lo miró fijamente, después a la lista, después a él. "¿Porqué?" preguntó, pues esto lo había pillado por sorpresa. No estaba seguro de lo que esperaría cuando Sherlock le pusiera nombre al bebé, pero no había pensado que sería por _él_. Parecía tan… _sentimental_.

"Yo tenía entendido," dijo Sherlock, sin dejar de mirar al bebé, "que se supone que uno debe nombrar a los hijos por personas a las cuales uno quiere que los hijos emulen. Él ya es un clon mío, pensé que podría ser peor que templara eso a que te emulara aunque sea un poco."

Sherlock habló tan casualmente, como si no fuera impresionantemente conmovedor decir algo así. Sherlock no decía cosas así. Solamente… _no lo hacía_. Y John no esperaba que lo hiciera, por lo que era posiblemente por lo que estaba tan asombrosamente confundido por ello.

Sherlock levantó la mirada por primera vez, lejos del bebé, directamente hacia John. "¿Te opones?"

Había algo en la idea de nombrar al bebé por John. Algo _más_. Algo terriblemente _mayor_. Era lo mismo que aveces estaba en las sonrisas de Sherlock, algunas veces asomándose en las miradas que se daban el uno al otro después de una exitosa sesión de rastreo de detectives, algunas veces surgiendo repentinamente en el espacio entre ellos en el asiento trasero de un taxi, o en el espacio que no había entre ellos cuando chocaban en la atestada cocina en medio de experimentos y el té. Ninguno de ellos lo mencionaba jamás. En un silencioso acuerdo sólo dejaban que se disolviera. Pero nombrar al bebé por él parecía como hacerlo algo concreto en una manera que hacía que la cabeza de John diera vueltas. Y la cabeza de John ya tenía suficiente con la revelación de que no sólo se estaba preparando para criar un bebé con Sherlock sino que _quería_ hacerlo. No podía manejar algo más en ese momento.

"Como bien dices," John arregló, después de un momento, "él ya es un clon. Tal vez debería tener un nombre que sea completamente suyo. Sólo suyo. Dejar que sea su propia persona, sin expectativas. ¿No es eso lo que siempre hubieras querido?"

Sherlock le sonrió, una de esas sonrisas transparentes que siempre lo hacían lucir imposiblemente joven. John se preguntó si el bebé tendría esas sonrisas, si serían más comunes en el bebé. Esperaba que así fuera. Esperaba que el bebé nunca dejara de sonreír con tan libre deleite.

"Sí, eso me hubiera gustado," estuvo Sherlock de acuerdo.

"Entonces, algo único entonces," sugirió John.

"No," dijo Sherlock, mirando al bebé con un pequeño gesto de preocupación. "Los nombres únicos son… No. Él sobresaldrá lo suficiente como están las cosas."

"Está bien," Aceptó John, afablemente, porque podría ver el argumento de Sherlock en eso. "Un nombre normal, entonces. Sólo algo regular, de todos los días, un nombre ordinario."

"¿Hay alguno que prefieras?"

"Tú deberías de nombrarlo."

"¿Porqué?"

"Porque él es tuyo, Sherlock."

Sherlock lo miró. "Él es _nuestro_."

Parecía que el bebé reconociera el tono terco de su voz. Miró a John con desaprobación Sherlockiana escrita en miniatura en toda su cara. 

John miró ese par y se sintió sonreír, inexorable, inevitablemente, un reflejo que no podía negar. Dijo "yo escogeré su segundo nombre."

El bebé miró a Sherlock, como esperando a ver que pensaría Sherlock de ésta propuesta. Sherlock asintió, y el bebé parecía decidir que John no había echo nada ofensivo y comenzó a mordisquear su puño.

***

La Sra. Hudson llegó con una cuna, un pequeño ejercito de agentes de mudanza, y Mycroft.

Sherlock miraba a Mycroft molesto, y el bebé tenía una mirada idéntica. "¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?"

"Pusiste a mis hombres a tu servicio de mudanza, ¿no es cierto?" se reincorporó Mycroft, secamente. "¿Una cuna, Sherlock?"

Sherlock entrecerró sus ojos hacia Mycroft. "Pongan la cuna en mi cuarto," le dijo a los de la mudanza, haciendo un ademán hacia su cuarto, y entonces, abruptamente, "¡Oh!, Pero no toquen las plumas, son un _experimento_." Con el bebé todavía en sus brazos, Sherlock se lanzó hacia adelante para desaparecer dentro del cuarto con los de la mudanza. 

Mycroft giró hacia John. "No estás ayudando," anunció, sonando furioso.

"No necesito ayudar. Tienes a diecisiete personas manejando una cuna, Mycroft."

"No me refería a la mudanza, quiero decir con esta _insensatez_."

John sabía a que se refería Mycroft exactamente, y no estaba interesado en esta conversación. Dio media vuelta y se retiró a la sala de estar, recogiendo los desechos del bebé mientras pasaba. El bebé ya se había apoderado del cuarto y ni siquiera tenía _cosas_ todavía.

"Él no puede hacerse cargo de este bebé, John," insistió Mycroft, en voz baja.

Como si Sherlock no fuera a saber exclamente de que estaban hablando, de cualquier forma. "No veo porqué no." regresó John.

"No ves porqué no," repitió Mycroft con asombro. "¿ _Tú_ no ves porqué no? Están instalando la cuna en un cuarto cubierto de _plumas experimentales_." 

"Él mantendrá las plumas lejos de la cuna."

"Oh, ¿lo hará? ¿Porque tiene instintos parentales espectaculares?"

"Lo que no sabe, lo aprenderá, Mycroft, porque es listo, ¿o acaso lo has olvidado? Él no hará nada que pueda lastimar al bebé. Es claro que ya lo ama." 

"Ah, sí, y Sherlock nunca lastima las cosas que él ama, ¿no es cierto?" Mycroft lo miró imparcialmente.

John tenía sus manos apretadas en forma de puño. Se paró frente a la chimenea y se repetía a si mismo que no golpearía a Mycroft.

La Sra. Hudson dijo, "Vergüenza te debería de dar, Mycroft Holmes. Sabes bien que Sherlock nunca…"

De repente el bebé empezó a llorar, y John miró detrás de Mycroft y la Sra. Hudson hacia donde Sherlock estaba de pie en la entrada de la sala, con el bebé acomodado en sus brazos. 

"Oh, el pobre pequeño," arrulló la Sra. Hudson, ajetreándose para sacar al bebé de los brazos de Sherlock. "¿Qué pasa, cielo?"

"Hay muchas personas en el apartamento," remarcó John, serenamente, con los ojos de regreso a Mycroft. "Es suficiente para que cualquiera se ponga de mal humor."

Mycroft lo miró con esa mirada que Mycroft le daba cada que él mostraba su libertad o un pensamiento independiente.

"Hay un montón de cosas legales que tenemos que empezar a sortear por el bebé," continuó John, que nunca había sido impresionado por esa mirada. "Haré una lista, y entonces estaremos en contacto."

Mycroft inhaló lentamente por su nariz, y después exhaló agudamente, dio la vuelta y marchó fuera del lugar.

La Sra. Hudson había calmado al bebé, meciéndolo de arriba a abajo levemente y diciendo, "Ya, ya, pequeño. Ya, ya, querido." Caminó hacia Sherlock y le regresó al bebé. "No lo escuches, cielo. Estoy segura de que serás muy bueno en esto, y John ayudará. Iré abajo a prepararnos unos bocadillos, podríamos usarlos."

"Gracias Sra. Hudson." dijo John viendo como salía de la sala.

Sherlock se quedó inmóvil en la puerta, sosteniendo al bebé de manera ausente. Fijó su mirada en John. "¿Crées que es cierto?"

"¿Que serás bueno en esto, que ayudaré? Sí."

"Que lastimo a todo aquello que me importa."

"Eso no es cierto, Sherlock."

"Pero si _es_ verdad."insistió Sherlock.

"No, no lo es." John caminó hacia él. "Basta. No dejes que él se meta en tu cabeza." John consideró, después digirió más allá de su propio, y muy recientemente descubierto, deseo de quedarse con el bebé y se forzó a decir, "Si no quieres criar a este bebé, no tenemos que hacerlo. Pero no quiero que tomes esa decisión porque estás asustado. Si quieres criarlo, lo haremos, y lo haremos de manera espectacular."

"¿Porque pensarías eso?"

"Porque la única persona que te conoce mejor que tú soy yo. Así que creo que él está en muy buenas manos, si tenemos todo a consideración."

***

El bebé dormía. Sherlock estaba atónito por esto. Se durmió en los brazos de Sherlock mientras éste le leía el tratado de ceniza de tabaco. Sherlock se había ofendido; John pensó que probablemente había sido muy predecible, pero se mordió la lengua y se sentó en el escritorio haciendo una lista de cosas que necesitarían para el bebé.

Sherlock llevó a bebé a la cuna y se quedó con él por casi una hora. Cuando salió, dijo, maravillado. "Él _sigue durmiendo_."

"Bien," dijo John, leyendo sobre los méritos de diferentes tipos de fórmula para bebé. "Con suerte dormirá durante toda la noche"

"La _noche_ entera." Sherlock se dejó caer sobre el sofá. "Duerme mucho para alguien que es yo."

"Es un tú bebé. Y aveces aún tú duermes la noche entera," señaló John. Miró su lista y se pregunto si estaba olvidando alguna cosa obvia. _¿Juguetes?_ añadió, preguntándose si Sherlock querría juguetes normales para el bebé.

"Oh, Oliver," dijo Sherlock desde el sofá.

"¿Qué es eso?" 

"Su nombre es Oliver."

"Oliver." John no había esperado que Sherlock escogiera un nombre tan rápido, y no se había dado cuenta de que Sherlock seguía pensando en ello. De hecho, había esperado tener que recordarle a Sherlock sobre el asunto. "Oliver," John dijo otra vez, probándolo, y escribió experimentalmente al principio de la lista. _Lista de compras de Oliver_.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó Sherlock."

John lo miró escrito en la hoja de papel y sonrió. "Sí." Decidió. "Me gusta. Oliver Holmes. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?"

"Es el nombre más común del país en este momento. Y es Oliver Watson-Holmes, por supuesto. Lo vamos a criar juntos, ¿recuerdas?"

John echó una mirada hacia el sofá. Sherlock tenía los ojos cerrados, así que no podía ver la emoción que debía estar pintada en toda la cara de John. Sherlock seguía insistiendo en que estaban haciendo esto juntos, y aun así John seguía sorprendiéndose por lo mucho que Sherlock obviamente lo decía en serio.

 

"¿Qué has pensado para su segundo nombre?" preguntó Sherlock. 

"Bueno, si tú le vas a poner el nombre más común para su primer nombre, yo le pondré un segundo nombre único. Hay desventajas en tener un nombre muy común, así como las hay en tener uno único, tómalo de alguien que se llama 'John'. Así que pensé que podríamos balancearlo."

Sherlock abrió los ojos, giró su cabeza en el sofá para mirar a John. "Lo has estado pensando."

"Sin duda lo he hecho."

"¿Y en qué nombre único te has decidido?"

John sonrió. "Copérnico."

Hubo un momento de silencio. Después Sherlock dijo, como si nada, "¿De donde sacaste un nombre como _ése_?"

***

John despertó con el sonido del violín de Sherlock, que era algo tan ocurrente que se enrolló en las sábanas con el cobertor bien apretado a su alrededor y se preparó a dormitar por unos lujosos minutos adicionales, seguro de saber que Sherlock estaba completamente bien porque estaba tocando su violín.

Y después recordó, abruptamente, que ahora tenían un _bebé_.

John abrió sus ojos y se balanceó fuera de la cama y se dirigió a bajar las escaleras inmediatamente, pensando en que el bebé -Oliver- necesitaría ser cambiado y alimentado. Cuando caminó dentro de la sala, lo sorprendió encontrar a Oliver, depositado cómodamente en el rincón del sillón de John, mirando a Sherlock con atención mientras Sherlock falseaba alrededor de él. _Literalmente_ valseando al tiempo con la música que tocaba.

"Estamos aprendiendo el tiempo de tres-cuartos," le explicó Sherlock a John, sobre la música que tocaba, en un ademán de buenos días.

"Oh," dijo John, distraídamente, "Está bien."

"A Oliver y a mí nos encararía una taza de té," continuó Sherlock.

"El bebé no toma té."

"Pero el bebé es yo, y el bebé aprueba que _yo_ beba té. Por lo que, estamos unidos en nuestro deseo por el té." Sherlock tocó algo ostentoso con su violín e hizo un giro elaborado alrededor de John.

"No sabía que supieras bailar vals," dijo John, torpemente, porque era la única cosa que pensó que podía decir. 

"Según Mycroft, no lo hago." dijo Sherlock y dejo de tocar para acercarse al bebé, levantándolo y diciendo, dramáticamente, "Oliver, Papá se tarda tanto con nuestro desayuno, que los dos estamos _muriendo_ por tomar té y fórmula, _muriendo_." Sherlock se acomodó en el sofá con un poco más de cuidado que el de costumbre para el beneficio de Oliver, y Oliver le mandó a John una triste mirada, como diciendo, _Mira lo que le has hecho, está tan débil y hambriento._

John ignoró el melodrama. Pensó que tendría que acostumbrarse a ignorarlos a ambos. "¿No lo has alimentado?"

"Lo intenté. Pero no quiso. No lo culpo. Olía horrible y sabía aun peor." 

"¿Lo probaste?" John se dirigió a la cocina, donde la evidencia de que sin duda Sherlock había hecho una botella de fórmula estaba en todo el lugar.

"Por supuesto. Oliver no me respetaría de otra manera." 

"No creo que le hubiera importado. Y a los bebés les gusta la fórmula, es lo que ellos comen."

"A _mí_ no me gusta la fórmula, y el bebé es yo."

"Primero que nada-" John llenó la tetera con agua- "el bebé es un tú _bebé_. Segundo, ¿Cuándo será que te canses de decirme que el bebé eres tú?"

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Sherlock parecía estar considerándolo. "Probablemente nunca." Decidió.

"Me lo temía," murmuró John, bajo un respiro, mientras pasaba por los movimientos automáticos de preparar el té y considerando el tema de la fórmula. Era posible que a Oliver no le gustara la marca que John había comprado. Seguro que el clon de Sherlock sería exquisito en el tema de sustancias. También era posible que Oliver estuviera acostumbrado a leche materna, aunque eso sólo levantaba más preguntas sobre dónde había estado Oliver antes de que Mycroft apareciera con él. ¿Habían separado a Oliver de una pobre madre que estaba sufriendo por él en este momento?

John terminó de hacer el té y lo llevó hacia la sala. Los ojos de Sherlock estaban cerrados y sus manos balanceaban a Oliver sobre su pecho. Oliver estaba sentado, aún tambaleándose pero más firme de lo que había estado el día anterior, y estaba mordisqueando una… sonaja. "¿De dónde sacó una sonaja?" John preguntó, sorprendido, poniendo el té sobre la mesa. 

"Experimento," respondió Sherlock.

"Sherlock," dijo John un poco paralizado, porque no había manera de decir dónde es que había estado esa sonaja.

"Nunca la _usé_ en un experimento."

John se sentó en su sillón. "Tenemos que hablar con tu hermano."

"Siempre es una terrible idea. Oliver, dile a Papá que terrible idea es esa."

Oliver mordisqueó con mas energía su sonaja.

"Está de acuerdo conmigo," dijo Sherlock, flojamente.

"¿Porque él es tú?" arrastró John.

"Sí."

"Bien, pues tendremos qué. Ni siquiera sabemos cual es su _edad_ , Sherlock. ¿Y dónde ha estado? ¿Quién es su madre? necesitamos saber estas cosas."

"Busqué en internet después de que te fuiste a la cama. Creo que tiente entre tres y cuatros meses de edad."

A John le daba por acceder, pero aún así. "Pero necesitamos _saber_. ¿Acaso escogerás una fecha de hace catorce semanas y con ella celebrarás su cumpleaños por el resto de su vida? ¿Y que me dices de su historia médica? Ni siquiera sabemos si está al día con sus vacunas."

Oliver hizo un sonido de protesta con la sonaja en su boca, mirando a John de manera reprobatoria.

Sherlock dijo, "Lo estás haciendo enojar." 

John suspiró. "Estoy en esto por una eternidad de ser el padre que hace todas las cosas horrendas como hacer que coma sus vegetales, y tú serás el padre divertido que deja que haga que las cosas exploten en la mesa de la cocina. Va a odiarme."

Hubo un momento de silencio, después Sherlock abrió sus ojos y giró su cabeza para mirar a John. "No es verdad." Sherlock acomodó a Oliver para poder sentarse, se levantó y depositó al bebé en los brazos de John. John lo tomó, sorprendido y se alegró cuando Oliver le sonrió y le ofreció su sonaja, murmurando. No significaba absolutamente nada, no realmente, pero aun así, John se sintió mejor de que Oliver no llorara inmediatamente por Sherlock. "Tú haces todas las cosas horrendas como hacer que _yo_ coma mis verduras, y aun me agradas, y él es yo." Continuó Sherlock.

"Fallo miserablemente al hacer que comas tus verduras," señaló John, agitando la sonaja para entretener a Oliver.

Oliver soltó una risita, aparentemente encantado con la inteligencia de John, y alzó su brazo hacia la sonaja. 

Sherlock dijo, "Hasta lo haces reír."

Oliver susurró y mordió su sonaja y John pasó su mano sobre el pequeño y oscuro manto de rizos que salían en puntas sobre la cabeza de Oliver, apenas un rasgo sugerente de los rizos de Sherlock que trataban de crecer, justo como las de Sherlock que revoloteaban por doquier, y Sherlock se sentó en el antebrazo de la silla de John, su pierna tibia junto al bicep de John.

"¿Lo cambiaste esta mañana?" preguntó John, desesperado por decir algo lo suficientemente prosaico para romper esa sensación de ensueño del momento.

"Sí. Fue muy insistente en eso. Necesita ropas, John. Algo respetable, no esa cosa horrible que trae puesto."

Oliver estaba usando nada digno de notar, pero John no se sorprendía al ver que a Sherlock le desagradaba. El tipo de ropa que usaba Sherlock era notable, por decir poco.

"Sí," acordó John. "Necesitamos ir de compras para él. Hice una lista anoche." 

“Entonces, llevemos a Oliver de compras.” dijo Sherlock, mostrando mucho más entusiasmo por ir de compras de lo que John jamás lo había visto exhibir antes. 

***

John se bañó primero, y trató de darle de comer a Oliver otra vez mientras Sherlock se duchaba. Sherlock tenía razón: Oliver no quería la fórmula. La había comido ávidamente la noche anterior pero debió haber estado muy hambriento para preocuparse particularmente por lo que le estaban dando de comer. Ahora le hacía gestos con la boca a John, ofendido por los contenidos de la botella, en un clásico puchero Sherlockiano. 

“Está bien,” le prometió John. “Te compraré algo diferente hoy. Pero deberías tomar un poco de esto ahora porque no tengo otra cosa que darte. ¿Por favor, por mí?” 

Oliver soltó un enorme suspiro a la Sherlock y consintió en chupar un poco de la fórmula, asegurándose de que John entendiera el enorme sacrificio que hacía por él.

“Gracias,” dijo John, y acomodó al bebé sobre su hombro y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, dándole un beso detrás de su cabeza.

Oliver era un tibio y satisfecho peso sobre él, una mano se aferró a la camisa de John como para mantenerse en posición, así que John lo dejó ahí mientras él trataba de acomodar la cocina con la mano que no sostenía a Oliver. Cuando Sherlock salió del baño, miró de cerca a Oliver y dijo, con desagrado, “Está durmiendo.”

“Su siesta matinal,” dijo John. “¿A qué hora se levantó esta mañana?”

“¿Siesta matinal?” repitió Sherlock, “¿Eso implica que habrá una siesta por la _tarde_ , también?”

“Debería haber.” 

“Bien, terrible momento eligió.” Se quejó Sherlock. “Ibamos a ir de compras.”

“Aún vamos a ir. Con suerte, estará bien descansado y de buen humor.”

“Dormir no tiene nada que ver con sus humores,” dijo Sherlock. “Él es yo, ¿recuerdas?”

“Sí, Él es tú. Lo que significa que el sueño tiene un enorme efecto en sus estados de ánimo pero tercamente lo negará hasta su último aliento.”

Sherlock hizo una mueca, la misma que hizo Oliver al probar la fórmula de su botella.

John lo ignoró y dijo, “Ponte el abrigo y tómalo para que pueda ponerme el mío.”

Sherlock obedeció y John transfirió a Oliver cuidadosamente, y Sherlock lo arropó con su abrigo. John se acomodó el suyo u se dio cuenta de repente.

“No tenemos un asiento pata el coche.”

“¿Necesitamos uno?” preguntó Sherlock.

“Eso creo. Digo, los bebés necesitan una, y tenemos un bebé.”

“Un bebé que está dormido. Sólo lo cargaré.”

John no estaba seguro de que eso es lo que se supone que debería estar haciendo pero no sabía que más hacer. Podrían dejar al bebé en casa, pero parecía que Oliver debía ir con ellos a su excursión de compras, puesto que iban por cosas para _él_. Y de todos modos, si lo dejaban en casa, uno de ellos tendría que quedarse con él, o tendrían que imponerse a la Sra. Hudson, y a John no lo agradaban esas ideas. ¿Qué hacían otros londinenses con bebés? John no había notado nunca a nadie que trajera asientos para coche con paseando por la ciudad.

“Tal vez una de esas cosas que uno se pone,” decidió John, siguiendo a Sherlock al bajar las escaleras.

La Sra. Hudson asomó la cabeza por la puerta y miró cariñosamente al bebé en los brazos de Sherlock. “¿Y como está el pequeño esta mañana?”

“Está _durmiendo_ otra vez,” dijo Sherlock.

“Que bebé tan bueno,” susurró la Sra. Hudson. “¿Ya eligieron su nombre?”

“Oh, sí,” respondió John, “Oliver.”

“Oliver, que nombre tan hermoso.”

John pensó que la Sra. Hudson habría dicho lo mismo sin importar que nombre le hubieran puesto a bebé.

“Lo llevaremos de compras,” John le dijo. “La cuna fue de mucha ayuda, pero hay un montón de otras cosas que necesita.”

“Oh, por supuesto. Los bebés tienden a ocupar mucho espacio para ser tan pequeños ¿no es cierto?”

John se dio cuenta de que nunca había discutido realmente con la Sra. Hudson el hecho de que de repente habían añadido un bebé a su apartamento. Él dijo, “Sherlock, ¿podrías adelantarte a conseguirnos un taxi?”

Sherlock lo miró curiosamente, pero dijo, “Sí” y salió del edificio.

“Escuche,” dijo John girando hacia la Sra. Hudson, “Sé que es un gran cambio. Trataremos de buscar otro lugar tan pronto como podamos para que no tengamos que…”

“John Watson,” lo interrumpió la Sra. Hudson, ferozmente. “No te atrevas.”

John dudó. “Usted pensó que le estaba rentando a dos solteros. No puedo imaginar que esperaba tener a un niño corriendo por todo el lugar.”

“Eso es exactamente lo que esperaba, considerando que le renté a _Sherlock_ , y es el equivalente a un infante. Y si tu piensas que dejaré que cualquiera de ustedes críe a ese hermoso bebé en algún otro lugar que no sea aquí donde puedo verlo todo el tiempo, estás absolutamente chiflado. Ahora, vayan de compras. Tomaremos té cuando regresen.”

“Gracias, Sra. Hudson,” dijo John, aliviado, y besó su mejilla. “De verdad, sé que es una locura…”

“Y no me gustaría que fuese de otra forma. Adiós contigo.”

Sherlock lo esperaba dentro del taxi y levantó las cejas mientras John se sentaba a su lado.

“Ella ya me había dicho en términos muy claros que no habríamos de mudarnos y que estaba encantada de tener a Oliver cerca.” Dijo Sherlock.

“Bueno, pudiste habérmelo dicho. No pensé que se te ocurriría sacar el tema.”

“Ella lo sacó, obviamente.”

“Obviamente,” acordó John, y miró al bebé durmiente. Veinticuatro horas antes, él estaba haciendo té y no había bebé. John se había preocupado porque Sherlock estaba al borde de un ataque de aburrimiento, pues tampoco tenían un caso. Había deseado por un buen asesinato para ocupar la atención de Sherlock. En lugar de eso, ahora tenía un _bebé clon_. 

¿Vas a insistir en comprarle cosas aburridas, verdad? preguntó Sherlock.

John levantó la mirada de Oliver hacia Sherlock, que lo estaba mirando. “En tu punto de vista, probablemente. ¿Porqué? ¿Qué quieres comprarle?”

“Un juego de química” fue la respuesta de Sherlock.

“Sherlock, no creo que…”

“Bueno, no podemos dejar que use el _mío_ ” aspiró Sherlock, indignado. “Si piensas que voy a compartir my juego de química, aunque sea _conmigo_ …”

“Está bien,” aceptó John, maravillado con la idea de que Sherlock se resistiera a compartir cualquier cosa con _su propio clon_ “Le compraremos un juego de química, pero sólo porque pasaremos la mayor parte del día comprando cosas que _de verdad necesita_.” John clavó en Sherlock una mirada significativa.

“Está bien.” dijo Sherlock, después de quejarse un momento, y John sonrió y Oliver soltó un ruidito en su sueño y se acurrucó más cerca de Sherlock.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock no estaba interesado en el debate de John sobre si Oliver probaría algunos tipos de comida para bebé, ó si esta carriola era superior a la otra carriola, ó si necesitaban cosas como mecedoras y corrales y rejas de seguridad para niños.

Sherlock estaba interesado en el artilugio que había encontrado que permitía colocar a Oliver confortablemente contra su pecho sin necesidad de cargarlo, porque dejaba sus manos libres para buscar entre la ropa de bebé y rechazarla toda como inaceptable.

“No lo llevaremos a una sastrería,” dijo John, preguntándose si posiblemente deberían adquirir rejas para bloquear la cocina tóxica de Sherlock así como las escaleras.

“Bueno, tú estás mirando cosas para prevenir que el se mueva a otros lugares cuando en realidad el no va a _ningún lado,_ ” señaló Sherlock, petulantemente.

“Pero empezará a moverse hacía varios lugares, más pronto de lo que piensas,” respondió John.

“Pero el está usando ropa _ahora_ ,” repuso Sherlock. “Y mira estas prendas. Ésta tiene _dinosaurios_ en ella, John. Dinosaurios _montando bicicletas._ ”

John lo miró de reojo. “¿No estás de acuerdo con eso?”

“Tampoco Oliver lo está.”

Oliver, reposando sobre el pecho de Sherlock, estaba ocupado examinando una pequeña oruga de peluche que John le había dado poco después de que despertara. Oliver no parecía saber que hacer con el animal. Lo había mantenido ocupado por mucho más tiempo del que John hubiera pensado. John se preguntaba si tal vez Oliver no hubiera visto juguetes nunca antes. ¿Dónde había _estado_ Oliver? De verdad necesitaban hablar con Mycroft, tan pronto como llegaran a casa.   
Para su sorpresa, Sherlock dijo, “Tal vez sí necesitamos llamar a Mycroft.”

John parpadeó hacia él. “¿De verdad, lo crees?”

Sherlock le hizo una mueca. “Bueno, tú fuiste quien lo sugirió originalmente.”

“Lo sé, pero no esperaba que aceptarías alguna vez.”

“Debo tener guardada ropa de bebé en algún lado. Ropa de bebé sin dinosaurios con bicicletas en ellas. Mycroft sabrá.”

“Está bien, pero en el tiempo que le tome a Mycroft traernos esa ropa, Oliver necesitará cosas que ponerse. No puede seguir usando lo que trae puesto, es repugnante. Necesita algo para dormir y al menos otras tres o cuatro mudas. Elige las menos ofensivas. ¿Qué te parece ésta?” John levantó un mameluco cubierto de caricaturas de cachorros.

“John, ¿ _Tú_ usas cosas para dormir con dibujos de perros?” preguntó Sherlock solemnemente.

“Claro que no.”

“Entonces ¿porqué haríamos que Oliver las use?”

“Porqué es un _bebé_. No podemos vestirlo en boxers y una camisa vieja.”

“¿Porqué no? Me parece perfectamente aceptable, podría dormir desnudo.”

“Él no dormirá desnudo.”

“Yo duermo desnudo, y él es yo.”  
John estaba a la mitad del montón de mamelucos, buscando por el conjunto más sencillo que pudiera encontrar. Miró hacía arriba abruptamente cuando escuchó lo último. “¿Tú duermes desnudo?”

Sherlock miraba ofensivamente a otro mameluco. “Por supuesto.”

_Por supuesto._ John realmente nunca había pensado sobre que usaba Sherlock para dormir. Sherlock usaba pantalones de pijama y una camiseta alrededor de la casa algunas veces, pero eso tenía más que ver con el nivel de aburrimiento de Sherlock y menos con que hubiera dormido en ello. John había asumido que Sherlock dormía en lo que fuera que trajera puesto ese día, parecía la clase de cosas que Sherlock haría. De cualquier manera, no es como si tuviera un ciclo de sueño estándar. Normalmente John había visto dormir a Sherlock sólo en su siesta en el sofá vestido con el traje completo e incluso con los zapatos: nunca había pensado más allá de eso. En su cabeza Sherlock dormía en su cama de la misma forma que dormía en el sofá. Totalmente vestido.

Pero no. Aparentemente, Sherlock dormía _desnudo_. Y por alguna razón, esto había turbado la manera en que John veía el mundo lo suficiente como para que ahora él estuviera parado con una mano cerrada alrededor de un mameluco y mirando a Sherlock con la boca abierta. _Sherlock dormía desnudo._ ¿Y porqué le importaba? Excepto que claramente lo hacía. No podía hacerse aceptar las palabras y continuar. Estaba total y completamente distraído con la completa _idea_ de ello.

Pensó en Sherlock, vagando por el apartamento envuelto en una sábana a través de Skype, y pensó que era cosa de una ocasión. No, aparentemente era un _hábito._

“Toma,” dijo Sherlock, sacando un conjunto de mamelucos, sencillos, en blanco y azul. “Esto es moderadamente tolerable, si vas a insistir en que se los ponga.. lo que sea que sean. Aunque no tiene sentido, ningún adulto usa ropa que se _abroche._ ” Cuando John no tomó inmediatamente los trajes, Sherlock dijo, “John,” y los agitó un poco mientras lo miraba.  
Aún Oliver dejo de contemplar la oruga, mirando a John con la mirada de Sherlock de _porqué de repente te portas como un idiota._

John aclaró su garganta y se sacudió el pensamiento. Esperaba no estar sonrojándose. Tomó los mamelucos y dijo, “Los adultos no usan pañales. Y no dormirá desnudo. Tendrá frío.”

“Yo nunca tengo frío.”

“¿Podríamos por favor no hablar de tus costumbres para dormir?” contestó John.

Sherlock y Oliver lo miraron inquisitivamente, “¿Porqué te molesta tanto?”

“No lo hace.”

“Sí, lo hace.”

“No _lo hace._ Es sólo que estás siendo ridículo y nada práctico y él es un bebé y los bebés no duermen desnudos, ¿está bien?”

“¿Te molesta que duerma desnudo?” Sherlock lo miraba como si estuviera juntando un montón de información de lo que estaba pasando.

John quería o bien esconderse bajo una roca ó golpear a Sherlock en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte para causarle amnesia temporal que causara que olvidara los últimos cinco minutos. “No me molesta. No me importa que uses para dormir.”

“No uso nada para dormir.”

“Sí. Ya lo entendí, Sherlock, gracias. Pensé que odiabas repetirte a ti mismo. Y ya has repetido que duermes desnudo lo suficiente, ¿no es cierto?”  
Una mujer empujando un cochechito los miró curiosamente, y Sherlock la miró mientras pasaba. John se dio cuenta de que era posible que hubiera levantado la voz. Aún Oliver tenía la boca abierta en una expresión de fascinación. 

Y entonces Sherlock hizo algo peor que seguir discutiendo. Lo _dejó pasar._ “Está bien,” dijo Sherlock. “La cosa de los dibujos es la menos objetable de lo que veo para que él duerma en ella.”

“Espera,” dijo John. “¿Vas a dejar el tema?”

“Pensé que eso era lo que querías,” dijo Sherlock, serenamente.

“Tú nunca abandonas una conversación. Normalmente no te importa lo que yo quiera.”

Sherlock lo miró ofendido. “De hecho, eso no es verdad. Pongo mucha atención a lo que quieres, y lo sabes. No quieres que yo hable de que duermo desnudo, y yo no quiero una escena frente a Oliver, así que, bien, no lo discutiremos.”

“Es sólo que lo que uses para dormir - o lo que no uses- no es relevante o lo que sea.”

“Tú eres quién sigue sacándolo a colación.”

“No, _no lo soy._ ” Insistió John, molesto.

“Deja de hablar de ello, John.” Dijo Sherlock con calma. “Estás caminando en territorio que no conoces, créeme.” 

John parpadeó. “¿Qué se supone que significa eso?”

“John,” dijo Sherlock y solamente lo _miró._  
John lo miró de vuelta, sintiéndose un poco alterado, y después pensó en Sherlock, desnudo, tumbado en su cama, con sus formas definidas y angulares y largas y firmes y Sherlock tenía absoluta razón, tenían que dejar de hablar de eso. 

“¿Qué más hay en tu lista?” preguntó Sherlock, haciéndole el favor de dejar de mirarlo, para que John sintiera como si pudiera respirar de nuevo.

John revisó su lista, parpadeando para concentrarse. “Cucharas,” dijo.

“¿Cucharas?” repitió Sherlock. “¿Acaso no tenemos cucharas?”

“Claro que ya tenemos cucharas.”

“Pensé que había dejado algunas después de que usé el resto para…” Sherlock no dijo lo demás y aclaró su garganta bruscamente, y John lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y se preguntó en que experimento desconocido habían sido sacrificadas las cucharas. “De cualquier forma, Oliver puede usar nuestras cucharas.”

“Debería usar cucharas de bebé.”

“¿Qué son las cucharas de bebé?”

“Son cucharas, sólo que más pequeñas.”

“Esto es ridículo. No es un imbécil, John. Él es _yo_. Seguramente podrá manejar una cuchara de tamaño regular. De hecho, prohibo más de estas sandeces. Oliver, ¿podrás con una cuchara de tamaño regular?”

Oliver levantó la oruga hacia John, murmurando.

“Eso es un sí.” Anunció Sherlock, definitivamente.

John suspiró.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver se quedó dormido para su siesta de la tarde en el artilugio en el que lo tenía amarrado Sherlock y en el taxi de regreso a casa su cabeza recostada en el pecho de Sherlock. John observó a Sherlock estirar su abrigo y ponerlo a su alrededor, su cara suave y afectuosa mientras lo ponía en su lugar, y trató de pensar si alguna vez había visto a Sherlock mirar algo de esa forma anteriormente. Era hermoso, pensó John. Los dos formaban un cuadro hermoso, y John se sintió asombrosamente honrado de haber sido invitado a ser parte de esto. Sherlock, con el abrigo acomodado, soltó un pequeño silbido de satisfacción del que John estaba seguro ni siquiera se había dado cuenta y miró por la ventana del taxi, una mano descansando casualmente sobre el bebé. John pensó que había tanto que estaba completamente sin control sobre lo que estaban haciendo, pero era difícil recordarlo cuando Sherlock y Oliver radiaban con tan extraña alegría.

Sherlock subió inmediatamente a dejar a Oliver en su cuna, dejando a John forcejeando con las compras, lo que era típico. La Sra. Hudson dijo, mientras se asomaba a las escaleras, “¿Debería prepararnos un poco de té?”

“Eso sería brillante, Sra. Hudson, gracias.” Le contestó John, y entonces, una vez que se adentró en la sala de estar, dejó en el suelo las compras y se tumbó en su sillón. El apartamento era tan cómodo, algo así como la media tranquilidad de una casa habitada en la mitad de la ciudad, con ruidos externos combinándose suavemente con el ajetreo del resto de los habitantes. John cerró los ojos y pensó en Sherlock en el otro cuarto, acomodando al bebé, Sherlock parecía tan calmado y gloriosamente contento, que John se sintió peligrosamente contento a la vez. El breve altercado de la conversación sobre trajes para dormir rodó fuera de su cerebro.

Debió haber estado dormitando, porque no escuchó a Mycroft hasta que ya estaba en el salón, diciendo, “Justo ahí, por favor.”

John se enderezó, despierto de repente, y giró para observar mientras Mycroft supervisaba el acomodo de varias cajas dentro del cuarto.

“¿Qué es todo esto?” preguntó John.

Mycroft giró para responderle, justo cuando Sherlock entraba a la sala. “¿Porqué estás aquí otra vez?” demandó, suavemente, manteniendo un bajo tono de voz por el bien del bebé durmiendo en el otro cuarto.

“Creo que me dijeron que había asuntos legales concernientes a la existencia del bebé que debían ser atendidos, ¿cierto?” contestó Mycroft con calma.

Sherlock estaba mirando las cajas. “¿Qué son esas?”

“¿No lo deduces?” el tono de Mycroft era sereno.

Sherlock le hizo una mueca y se apresuró sobre la primera caja, abriéndola y sacando… un peluche. Una especie de círculos en azul y rojo brillantes. John no tenía idea de que tipo de animal era desde donde alcanzaba a ver. Sherlock se le quedó mirando, sin palabras. 

Mycroft se sentó en el sillón de Sherlock, “¿Ya le han puesto nombre?”

Sherlock continuó mirando el peluche.

“Oliver,” contestó John por él.

“Buen nombre. Algo común, pero respetable. Tenía el temor de que lo llamarían con algo más _moderno._ ”

“No necesitamos que apruebes su nombre,” interrumpió Sherlock. “¿Y qué es esto?”

“Regalo para Oliver,” dijo Mycroft. “Es la estructura molecular del agua. Pensé que lo apreciarían.”

Sherlock se quedó pasmado ante Mycroft. John también.

Sherlock se estaba moviendo, sacando las cosas de las cajas. Ropa, en los simples, directos colores que Sherlock prefería, nada especialmente precioso o infantil en ellos. Una cobija lanuda con la tabla periódica en ella. Pelotas de buen tamaño, muy grandes para que un bebé se ahogara con ellas, que asemejaban cabezas decapitadas. Un móvil para poner sobre la cuna que era, de entre todas las cosas, el sistema solar.

Sherlock se sentó en medio de todos los desechos y miró fijamente todo esto. Su expresión era inescrutable pero había cierta rigidez en su postura que le decía a John que estaba un poco agobiado. John entendía el sentimiento, porque también se sentía conmovido. Había esperado que Mycroft llegara con una fanfarria de aún más desacuerdo, considerarlos con dudoso desaliento. John no había esperado que llegara con _regalos._

John miró a Mycroft, y Mycroft leyó en la cara de John la pregunta que John todavía no había formado. 

“Él es… algo mío, biológicamente hablando. ¿Pensaste que sería cruel con él?”

“Pero estos son…” John no continuó, porque no sabía bien como decir lo que quería expresar. _Estos son buenos regalos,_ quería decir, lo que implicaba que usualmente Mycroft no daba buenos regalos, pero estos eran regalos que de verdad le gustarían a Sherlock, regalos que habían sido escogidos tomando en cuenta los gustos de Sherlock, excepto el móvil del sistema solar, y eso podría considerarse como una provocación afectuosa.

Mycroft estudió su sombrilla de cerca. “Bueno, si le hubiera comprado cosas que no les gustarían, las tirarían por la ventana, ¿no es cierto? Es más difícil que les desagrade la estructura molecular del agua.”  
John miró a Sherlock, que seguía sentado en el sillón, mirando todavía los regalos sin palabras. No parecía que fuera a hablar durante un rato. John sentía que esto era sin precedente, que el palacio mental del Sherlock probablemente estaba en completo desorden tratando de entenderlo. Así que John volvió a mirar a Mycroft y dijo, “Gracias, serán muy útiles.”

“Como creo que será esto,” dijo Mycroft, pasándole algo a John. 

Desde su vista periférica, John vio a Sherlock levantar su cara para mirar lo que procedía. Era información del certificado de nacimiento, proclamando que el bebé sin nombre, un niño, había nacido el 15 de Diciembre, tres meses y dos días antes, pesando 2.9 kg, midiendo 54 centímetros. El lugar de nacimiento indicaba Londres, y el padre del bebé estaba anotado como Sherlock Atherton Holmes, también de Londres. No había más información en el certificado. El espacio para la madre estaba en blanco.

“Y pensé que tu especialmente apreciarías estos,” continuó Mycroft, y John aceptó la pequeña pila de papeles.

Los registros médicos del bebé, descubrió John, hojeándolos.

“Te aseguro que ha recibido los cuidados más excepcionales antes de haber llegado aquí,” dijo Mycroft.

Sherlock se había levantado y acercado y ahora estaba inclinado sobre el hombro de John, mirando entre los papeles con él.

“¿Dónde estuvo antes de aquí?” preguntó John, tratando de sonar casual acerca del asunto, pero se preocupaba, acerca de Oliver estando en algún lugar donde no lo abrazaran. A los bebés les gustaba la cercanía, y Oliver tenía el típico deseo de acurrucarse. John odiaba pensar que solía quedarse dormido solo, sin brazos llenos de cariño que se aseguraran de que supiera que estaba a salvo.

“Clasificado,” dijo Mycroft.

John sintió como Sherlock se quedaba rígido a su lado.

“Es nuestro _hijo,_ ” dijo Sherlock, su voz como un látigo, “y pasó tres meses de su vida sin nosotros, ¿y no nos dirás dónde estuvo?”

Era la primera vez que Sherlock se refería al bebé como su hijo, y John se preguntaba si se habría dado cuenta, si Sherlock se daría cuenta de que era inevitable que dejaría de pensar en él como una curiosidad científica y empezaría a pensar en él sólo como un niño. _Su_ niño.

John miró a Mycroft, quien miraba calmadamente a Sherlock mientras contestaba, simplemente, “No puedo decirles.” Pausa. “Puedo asegurarles que no era Baskerville.”

Como si eso ayudara. “¿Quién se hacía cargo de él?” demandó John.

“John, no veo que tenga…”

“Se rehusa a tomar la fórmula que tratamos de darle. ¿Estaba acostumbrado a leche materna?”

“La leche materna es la sustancia preferida por un infante, y era más pequeño al nacer de lo que le hubiera gustado a los expertos. Ellos pensaron que la leche materna era lo más deseable para darle.”

“¿Quién lo amamantaba?” preguntó John.

“Nadie,” dijo Mycroft. “¿Piensas que no tenemos la habilidad de conseguir leche materna?”

“¿Quién era su madre?”

“No tiene una. Es un clon.”

“No me refiero a biológicamente, Mycroft. Tener un hijo es más que biología. Alguien tuvo que cargarlo hasta el término de gestación.”

“Era una voluntaria. Fue bien compensada y no tiene ningún derecho legal sobre el niño.”

“No me interesan los derechos legales, me interesan los reclamos _emocionales,_ Mycroft. Es adorable tenerlo con nosotros ahora, pero me preocupan las personas que lo amaron antes que nosotros, a los que se los quitaste.”

Hubo un largo momento de silencio. Mycroft miraba endurecidamente al frente, molesto de que John hubiera sacado ese tema. Después dijo, monótonamente, “No tienen reclamo emocional sobre él. De hecho, me dijeron, confiablemente, que se rehuso a verlo después del nacimiento, refiriéndose a él como un ‘fenómeno mutante’. ¿Aclara eso tu pregunta suficientemente, John?”

John sintió una oleada de furia roja hacia quienquiera que fuera esta mujer sin nombre, que había rechazado la maravilla que era Oliver cuando se lo presentaron. Detrás de él, Sherlock se enderezó abruptamente y caminó hacia la ventana, mirando fuera de ella.

John lo miró, y miró de regreso a Mycroft. Aclaró su garganta y trató de sonar perfectamente calmado cuando dijo, “¿Qué hay de la donadora del óvulo?”

Mycroft sacudió su cabeza. “Otro asunto sin importancia. Es una difunta y dejó sus ovarios para la ciencia.”

“El bebé nació,” Sherlock dijo, desde la ventana, sin voltearse, su tono inexpresivo, “y la madre lo rechazó, y se lo diste a los _expertos_ que lo llenaron de leche materna y monitorearon todo acerca de él y le dieron los mejores cuidados y no me dijiste nada de él durante _tres meses._ ” 

Hubo un momento de silencio. John miraba de Sherlock hacia Mycroft y de regreso. Mycroft tomó un respiro profundo por la nariz y miró hacia la chimenea.

“Pensabas que iba a morir, no es verdad,” Concluyó Sherlock, sin emociones.

Hubo otro largo silencio. John bajó la mirada a los registros médicos de Oliver y trató de leerlos de la manera más objetiva que pudo.

“No hemos tenido mucho éxito con la clonación humana,” repuso Mycroft eventualmente. “Antes de Oliver, todos los bebés fallecían antes de alcanzar los tres meses de edad. Era probable que el bebé muriera poco después del nacimiento, y qué bien te habría hecho si te dijera-- Así que no. No te lo dije. Pero ahora es el clon que más tiempo ha sobrevivido, y sus registros médicos no tienen mancha, y pensé que sería seguro…”

“Pon el nombre de John en el certificado de nacimiento,” dijo Sherlock, girando desde la ventana. “En el espacio para ‘madre.’”

“Pero John no es la madre de Oliver.”

“Excelente deducción, Mycroft. Pero lo quiero en el certificado de nacimiento y no hay donde más ponerlo. Si algo me llega a pasar, no quiero que haya ninguna duda sobre quién debe hacerse cargo de Oliver, ni por un momento.”

Mycroft miró a John. John asintió en consentimiento.

Sherlock continuó hablando. “Y su nombre completo es Oliver Copérnico Watson-Holmes.”  
“Copérnico,” repitió Mycroft, y miró a John con la sombra de una sonrisa.

“Combina con tu celular,” agregó John.

“De donde sea que obtuvieras la leche materna, vas a seguir mandándola a nosotros,” ordenó Sherlock, claramente ignorando la conversación. “No le interesa la fórmula y no voy a forzarlo a que se acostumbre a ella. Le daremos lo que le gusta.”

“Sherlock,” empezó Mycroft.

Y entonces Oliver empezó a lamentarse desde el otro cuarto. Sherlock dejó la sala ligeramente para atenderlo.

John se levantó, porque Oliver estaría hambriento sin duda, y John había procurado otra marca de fórmula, tal vez tomaría un poco de ésta. “Mientras más pronto puedas traernos la leche materna, mejor,” John le dijo a Mycroft. “Tal vez encuentres difícil de creerlo, pero resulta que Oliver es sorprendentemente particular en cuanto a que es lo que come, no puedo imaginarme de dónde lo sacó.”

Mycroft lo miró solemnemente. “John,” dijo.

“Se lo ocultaste, porque sabías que lo amaría tan pronto como lo viera.”

“Trataba de no lastimarlo, John. No les deseo el mal a ninguno de ustedes, lo sabes.”

“Bueno, dejaste a Oliver en algún lugar de donde pudieras sacarlo después de tres meses sin que nadie lo extrañara, lo que no parece enteramente como desearle el _bien,_ Mycroft.”

“Ni siquiera recordará esos tiempos, John. ¿Y qué bien pudo haberles hecho a ustedes dos el encariñarse a una criatura con tan poco tiempo de vida?”

“Es un _bebé_ , Mycroft.” dijo John, con horror.

“Lo es ahora. Antes no lo era. Por lo cual no sabían de él antes.” Mycroft se levantó. “Estaba protegiendo a Sherlock y lo sabes. Y ahora veo que has perdido la cabeza en esta situación, así que resulta que también te estaba protegiendo a ti. Así que de nada. Mándale mensaje a Anthea con la cantidad de leche materna que necesitarán y para cuándo, y cualquier otra cosa que llegaran a necesitar. De verdad estoy aquí para ayudar.”

John observó mientras Mycroft salía de su sala y trató de aminorar la furia que se anudaba dentro de él. En la recamara, podía escuchar el murmullo de la voz barítono de Sherlock hablando con Oliver y Oliver murmurando en respuesta. John cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente y después caminó hacia la cocina para empezar a preparar el biberón.

Después de un momento, Sherlock se le unió en la cocina, Oliver acomodado en la esquina de su brazo. Oliver seguía murmurando de forma entusiasta. Parecía que se volvía más verbal, pensó John, y se preguntó si Oliver no habría tenido a nadie con quién hablar los últimos tres meses, si estaría deleitado de tener una audiencia para cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir. John empujó la botella en la mano de Sherlock más cortantemente de lo que intentaba.

“Pañal fresco,” dijo Sherlock. “Estoy escribiendo una hoja de cálculo acerca de esto, sabes, y he cambiado más.” 

“Sí.” Estuvo de acuerdo John. Con respuestas cortas. “Toma. Ve si tomará esto. Bajaré con la Sra. Hudson.”

Sherlock lo miró afiladamente. “¿Para qué?”

“Pienso que deberíamos intentar darle comida para bebé, y no confío en ninguno de nuestros trastes hasta que no los haya esterilizado. En los de ella, confío. Vuelvo enseguida.” John se apresuró fuera del apartamento y bajó las escaleras y se detuvo en el fondo y respiró profundamente una vez más y trató de tener sus emociones bajo control. No podía hacer nada respecto a los primeros tres meses de Oliver, pero Oliver estaba con ellos ahora. Sherlock claramente lo amaba y John obviamente lo adoraba, y Oliver crecería sabiéndolo, y sus primeros tres meses serían irrelevantes, nadie recuerda sus primeros tres meses de vida.

Después de un momento, John se sintió capaz de tocar a la puerta de la Sra. Hudson.

“Disculpa por el té, querido,” dijo ella. “Ví que Mycroft había venido a visitarte y pensé que tal vez necesitaban hablar con él sobre… tú sabes.”

El bebé clon que estaban criando, pensó John, y después, “Sí, está bien. ¿Puedo pedir prestado un tazón, por favor?”

Con el tazón en mano, John subió de regreso las escaleras y hacia la cocina, donde ya no estaba Sherlock. Lo encontró en la sala, en su sillón, estudiando al bebé muy de cerca. Oliver, chupando su botella, lo miraba de regreso.

“Está comiendo,” dijo John, aliviado.

“Sí,” confirmó Sherlock, distraído. “No lo entiendo…”

“Es un tipo de fórmula diferente,” explicó John.

“No, él parece… _perfecto._ ¿No es cierto?” Sherlock levantó la mirada hacia John, abiertamente consternado.

John caminó hacia él. Miró hacia el bebé que bebía felizmente en sus brazos. “Es hermoso.” John dijo, honestamente, porque lo era. No había nada sorprendente acerca de eso, claramente Sherlock tenía un ADN sólido.  
“Bien.” Sherlock miró otra vez a Oliver. “Así que ¿porqué podría ella… _cómo podría_ …?” Sherlock no continuó, y abruptamente inclinó su cabeza y descansó sus labios encima de la frente de Oliver, no casi como un beso, pero la intención era clara.

 _Porqué ella fue una idiota._ John quiso decir, pero sonó muy trillado para la situación. Así que John puso la mano que tenía libre en el cuello de Sherlock, por encima de la nuca, porque pensó que eso era a lo que se le llamaba una forma muda de consuelo, un silencioso _lo sé, estoy contigo, también me rompe el corazón._

Después de un momento, Sherlock levantó la cabeza y aclaró su garganta. “¿Qué dicen sus registros médicos?”

John dejó caer su mano y la apartó. “Él está bien. Saludable. No hay nada malo en él.”

“Aparte del hecho de que es un clon.”

No había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto, así que John no se molestó en responder.

“Vas a mandarle mensaje a Mycroft sobre la leche materna,” dijo Sherlock.

“Sí.”

“Dile que quiero todos los registros pertenecientes a los otros clones. Los que murieron.”

“Sherlock”, dijo John, cuidadosamente, “No estoy seguro que sea--”

“Quiero saber cómo murieron, John, para saber como asegurarme de que a Oliver no le pase.”

John miró a Sherlock, clavando al mirada ferozmente en Oliver, que lo miraba adorablemente de regreso. Sólo había pasado _un día,_ y John no podía creer que pensó que era feliz anteriormente. Si Sherlock quería analizar los datos y asegurarse de que su bebé seguiría vivo, John estaba totalmente a favor.

“Esta bien,” añadió. “Los conseguiré para ti.”


	5. Chapter 5

Segundo día de la vida con Oliver. John bajó las escaleras para encontrar a Sherlock tratándole de enseñar como rodar. Sherlock rodaba en la alfombra muy lentamente, narrando lo que cada uno de sus músculos estaba haciendo. Oliver lo miraba con algo que decía _estás-hablando-en-serio_ desde su posición, arropado en el sillón de John. Cuando John entró en la sala de estar, Oliver lo miró, claramente invitándolo a compartir la pantomima de lo que estaba haciendo Sherlock.

“Lo sé, es ridículo,” le dijo John, pasando por encima de Sherlock. “Te acostumbrarás.”

“¿De qué otra manera va a aprender como rodar?” Sherlock lo llamó, mientras John caminaba hacia la cocina.

“De la misma forma en que lo hacen todos los bebés, Sherlock, sólo pasa naturalmente.” John encendió la tetera.

“Mycroft llenó el refrigerador con leche materna,” dijo Sherlock desde el otro cuarto. “Sabe mucho mejor que la fórmula.”

John verificó los contenidos de su refrigerador. “¿Esa es la opinión de Oliver o la tuya?”

“De ambos, porque somos-”

“La misma persona,” John terminó por él. “Sí, lo sé.”

“Mycroft no me trajo nada de información acerca de los otros clones bebés. Aclama que tardará tiempo en recolectar todo.”

John alistó sus tazas de té. “¿Hablaste con él?”

“No, él te mandó mensaje.”  
La tetera sonó. John consideró. “Mi teléfono estaba en mi cuarto conmigo.”

“Oliver y yo somos muy sigilosos.”

John se preguntó si Sherlock tenía el hábito de escurrirse dentro de su cuarto. ¿Y tendría un problema con ello? Una persona normal se molestaría por ello. No parecía molestarse con ello. Él estaba tan lejos de ser una persona normal. No le sorprendería si Sherlock simplemente trepara dentro de su cama uno de estos días. John simplemente le diría que no jalara el edredón y rodaría hacia un lado.

O tal vez no. Sherlock dormía desnudo. Si un Sherlock _desnudo_ trepara dentro de su cama, John no podría sólo rodar lejos de él. Él haría… el podría…

“John, el agua se está enfriando mientras te le quedas viendo,” dijo Sherlock desde la entrada de la puerta.

John saltó y torpemente puso a hervir el agua otra vez. “Cierto. Sí. Lo siento. Así que. ¿Ya comió Oliver?” John estaba desesperado por que Sherlock no hiciera ese truco de leer-la-mente que aveces le gustaba para presumir.

“No realmente. Sólo tomamos un poco los dos y la declaramos aceptable. Siempre le estoy dando de comer, así que pensé que te gustaría tener el turno.”

John estaba sorprendido al mirar a Sherlock. “Gracias.”

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina con Oliver en brazos. “Debería aprender que en este apartamento la comida viene de ti. Mientras deseé comer, claro.”

“Bien, Ollie,” John le preguntó al bebé, mientras empezaba a preparar el biberón, “¿qué dices? ¿Tomarás tu leche fría ó preferirías si la calentamos un poco?”

“¿Lo estás llamando ‘Ollie’?”

“Tal vez,” dijo John, que realmente no lo había pensado; sólo se le había salido. Alcanzó al bebé y lo depositó en sus brazos y dijo, “Veamos.”

Oliver susurró hacia él, encantado de verlo.

John sonrió y le dijo, “Buenos días a ti también. Aquí vamos,” y le ofreció la botella.

Oliver chupó tentativamente, y entonces sus ojos se abrieron cuando registró que era, y empezó a succionar de manera entusiasta, con una mano levantada sobre la botella como si se preocupara de que John se la fuera a llevar.

“Bien,” dijo John, aliviado. “Tal ves tenga mejor suerte con hacer que esta versión de Sherlock Holmes gane un poco de peso.” John miró hacia Sherlock, sonriendo, para encontrar que Sherlock lo miraba intensamente, con una expresión rara en su cara. “¿Qué?” preguntó John muy cohibido. 

“Ha subido una onza desde que llegó,” dijo Sherlock.

John no pensó que eso era lo que Sherlock había estado pensando, pero lo dejó ir. “Un gran logro, considerando que apenas y ha comido.”

Oliver lanzó un pequeño gruñido alrededor del biberón en su boca, como para decir, _Hey, saben, puedo escucharlos._

“Ve más despacio,” John le dijo, “harás que te sientas enfermo.” Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, escuchando los tragos avariciosos de Oliver con la leche, y dijo, “Necesitamos crear una historia.”

“¿Una historia para qué?” preguntó Sherlock.

“Para explicar cómo terminamos con un bebé de tres meses que se parece tanto a ti.”

“No podemos decir la verdad,” concluyó Sherlock rotundamente.

“No, no podemos,” estuvo de acuerdo John. Oliver, habiéndose terminado su biberón, dejo escapar un quejido. “Está bien,” dijo John, cambiándolo hacia su hombro para poder darle palmadas en la espalda, “deja que se asiente primero y entonces te daré más.”

“Porque pensarán que es fenómeno mutante.” Gruñó Sherlock en oscuro disgusto.

“Mira,” dijo John, frotando su mando en la espalda de Oliver. “Hasta ahora todo este asunto se ha mantenido en secreto. Si se llega a notificar que tenemos al primer clon humano exitoso, el gobierno Británico será el menor de nuestros problemas. Todo mundo querrá algo de él, y nada será bueno.”

“¿Qué vamos a decirle a él?” Preguntó Sherlock, solemnemente, levantando los ojos de Oliver hacia la cara de John.

Oliver sacó un pequeño eructo en la oreja de John, y John respiró profundamente mientras pensaba. Porque no sabía que decirle a Oliver. Estaba inclinado a decirle la verdad -mentir siempre era malo- pero parecía una cosa tan dura, decirle a un niño pequeño que era el único-clon humano.

“Afortunadamente,” dijo John, “no tendremos que preocuparnos por eso durante un tiempo.”

Sherlock estuvo de acuerdo con un ligero movimiento de cejas, y Oliver hizo ruidos de disgusto y John se levantó a preparar otra botella, pensando que probablemente Oliver podría compensar por la sustancia que no había consumido el día anterior.

“Les diremos a las personas que doné esperma,” dijo Sherlock. “Quise perpetuar mi intelecto. Lo creerán de mi.”

John tuvo que admitir que lo harían. “¿Y cómo terminamos con Oliver?” 

“La madre murió en un trágico accidente automovilístico. Junto con todos sus otros parientes vivos. Me rastrearon. Tú insististe en que nos lo quedáramos.”

John lo miró por encima del hombro. “¿ _Yo_ insistí? ¿Porqué yo?”

“Porque nunca creerán que yo quise quedarme con el bebé.”

John estaba totalmente distraído de la leche que se suponía que tenía que sacar del refrigerador. “¿Porqué no lo harían?”

“Porque soy un sociópata sin corazón, John, mantente al tanto. ¿Porqué me preocuparía por un niño al que nunca quise?” 

Oliver se retorció en los brazos de John para recordarle que se suponía que lo estaba alimentando, y Johns sacó otro contenedor de leche y dijo, “Estamos contando una historia acerca de Oliver, no acerca de _ti_. Te rastrearon y miraste sus ojos y pensaste que nunca dejarías que alguien más lo criara. Fin.”

“Sentimientos,” se mofó Sherlock.

John agitó su cabeza negativamente hacia él.

“Y nunca hiciste el té.” Añadió Sherlock.

“Tendrás que acostumbrarte a tener dos tus que demandarán mi tiempo.”

Sonó el timbre de la puera, y Sherlock frunció el ceño en su dirección. “No es un cliente.”

“Bien. Ahora no es el momento de aceptar clientes.”

“¿Porqué no?”

“¿Crees que podríamos tener a nuestro clon bebé por más de un día antes de introducirlo en una vida de lucha contra el crimen?”

“John, él es _yo._ Va a _adorar_ el trabajo de detective.” Los ojos de Sherlock brillaban con anticipación de esto.

“¡Chicos!” llamó la Sra. Hudson desde las escaleras. “¡Tienen un paquete!”

John siguió a Sherlock hasta las escaleras y desde arriba miró las dos cajas que estaban en el fondo.

“¿Sr. Holmes?” preguntó el repartidor.

“Sí,” afirmó Sherlock, y bajó las escaleras, su bata volando detrás de él, para firmar por las cajas.

“Buenos días, Sra. Hudson” le dijo John, amablemente.

“Buenos días. ¡Hola Oliver!” Moviendo sus dedos hacia él.

Oliver extendió su puño en alguna forma de saludo y murmuró hacia ella. John no tenía la menor duda de que estaba diciendo, _Sería una mejor mañana si me pudieran dar más leche._

“¿Qué es?” preguntó John, mientras el repartidor se iba y Sherlock arrancaba la tapa de la primera caja.

Estaba llena de folders archivados. Sherlock sacó el primero y lo revisó, y después confirmó lo que John sospechaba. “Son los registros,” dijo, gravemente. 

***

John se sentó en el escritorio con Oliver en su regazo, y Sherlock se sentó en el lado opuesto, y esparcieron los folders en el escritorio. Bueno, algunos de los folders. Porque había muchos. Y eran alarmantemente delgados. Cada pedazo de información que pudo haber sido medida acerca de los bebés y representada por cada folder había sido medida; era sólo que ninguno de ellos había vivido lo suficiente como para tener datos extensos. 

En un principio habían sido nombrados, alfabéticamente -Andrew, Beatrice, Cal- pero eventualmente se detuvieron y lo transfirieron a números, lo que significaba que era angustiantemente fácil determinar justo cuantos clones humanos bebés habían muerto antes de Oliver. La respuesta era 522.

“Quinientos bebés,” John dijo, mareado, mirando al montón de folders que ahora se apilaban en el piso de su sala de estar. “Hicieron _quinientos bebés._ ”

“Sin éxito,” remarcó Sherlock, con la cabeza hundida en un folder.

John miró hacia él, y supo lo que diría. _¿El preocuparse por ellos ayudará a salvarlos? ¿Ayudará a salvar a Oliver?_ No lo haría. Pero aún así. John bajó la mirada hacia Oliver, quien estaba arrugando felizmente unas hojas inservibles que estaban entre los folders, y se sintió ahogar en la tristeza por todos aquellos bebés que habían estado antes que Oliver.

“Las buenas noticias es que todos ellos nacieron con problemas,” anuncio John, después de mirar una docena de folders. “O con problemas que se manifestaron poco después del nacimiento. Y Oliver está perfectamente sano.”

“Sí, pero ¿porqué?”

John había dejado a Oliver en el tapete de juego que habían comprado el día anterior, y Oliver estaba felizmente teniendo un monólogo con las jirafas y los monos y los elefantes de peluche jugueteando sobre su cabeza. Sherlock lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, como si no estuviera viendo al bebé que estaba recostado sino al ADN de las moléculas que construían su cuerpo.

“¿Buenos genes?”

Sherlock se levantó, acercándose para inclinarse junto a Oliver, quien tornó su atención hacia él pero no dejo de balbucear alegremente. “Todos los otros bebes emergieron con extremidades no totalmente formadas, o sinapsis que fallaban en iniciarse correctamente, o corazones con fallos. Un exceso de problemas, no hay un patrón real en ellos, sólo el patrón de que los clones humanos parecían no funcionar, que algo salía mal con el proceso de desarrollar un bebé. Hasta Oliver. Nacido absolutamente perfecto, sin un problema a la vista.”

Oliver alcanzó sus dedos de los pies, logrando agarrarlos, y se alegró hacia Sherlock con orgullo, como si probara su perfección.

“¿Porqué pasará eso, Ollie?” preguntó Sherlock, pensativamente. 

“Entonces, ¿lo llamaremos ‘Ollie’?” remarcó John, tan suavemente como pudo.

Sherlock reconoció el comentario con una pequeña sonrisa, sin quitar su mirada de Oliver.

“Mira,” dijo John, alejando los folders de su vista. “No estoy seguro si algún día lo sabremos. Así ocurrió, él está aquí, lo tenemos. Sólo es suerte. Todos los nacimientos en realidad son sólo suerte, es un proceso complejo de un millón de cosas que podrían salir mal, y eso es antes de añadir el complicado factor de la clonación.”

“Suerte.” El tono de Sherlock era duro, como era su cara cuando miró a John. “Quieres basar la seguridad del futuro de nuestro hijo en _suerte._ ”

“Ese sería el caso si no fuera un clon,” dijo John gentilmente, porque era _verdad._

Sherlock, haciendo un sonido de disgusto, se levantó alejándose de Oliver y derrumbándose en el sofá de modo taciturno. Oliver, después de un momento de perpleja confusión que siguió de su partida, comenzó a llorar.

John se levantó y caminó hacia Oliver para recogerlo. “Está bien,” dijo tiernamente, “tu papá sólo tendrá un poco de berrinche, lo cual es un hábito que no me gustaría promover en ti si podemos evitarlo.”

Sherlock hizo otro sonido de disgusto y de un salto giró dándoles la espalda a Oliver y a John. 

El apartamento nunca era un lugar agradable mientras Sherlock estaba molesto. John sabía que se molestaba en una personificación de la preocupación por Oliver, así que no estaba inclinado a molestarse por ello. Su método usual de tratar con los genios de Sherlock era simplemente dejarlo ser durante un rato. Si Sherlock no lidiaba con él mismo en unas horas, entonces John sacaría la artillería pesada.

Pero, mientras tanto, John anunció, “Oliver y yo saldremos a dar un paseo.”

Sherlock hizo caso omiso de esto. John lo ignoró y arropó a Oliver y se enseñó a si mismo como usar la carreola que habían comprado y salieron del departamento. No era un día malo afuera, intenso y fresco pero no insoportable, y Oliver estaba envuelto en su cobija de la tabla periódica así que John dudó que tuviera frío. De hecho, parecía muy contento de estar afuera, manteniendo una conversación por el bienestar de John.

“Cuando aprendas a hablar, no vas callarte nunca, ¿verdad?” remarcó John cariñosamente, porque a Sherlock también le gustaba escuchar el sonido de su propia voz. Cuando no estaba de berrinche.

El bebé repitió oooh y ahhh por diferentes escenarios de la calle, y John se preguntaba si ya estaba deduciendo cosas en ese impredecible cerebro que poseía. La gente se detenía a decir ohh y ahh acerca del bebé, y le decían a John que era un encanto, y John brillaba de orgullo como si hubiera tenido algo que ver con la creación del bebé. Pero era agradable, porque ninguna persona decía que Oliver parecía otra cosa que no fuera un bebé perfectamente normal. John sabía que Oliver era un bebé perfectamente normal pero era tranquilizante tenerlo verificado independientemente.

El clima se tornó más y más fresco mientras el sol empezaba a ponerse, y John giró la carreola de regreso a casa.

La Sra. Hudson lo encontró mientras batallaba para entrar por la puerta frontal. 

“Hola,” le dijo, mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para él. “¿Tuvieron un buen día?”

“Que tal,” dijo, y después, “Sí, Oliver y yo salimos a dar un paseo.”

“Oh, que encantador. Y parece que tienes a un pequeño cansado ahí dentro.”

John miró de reojo a Oliver. Estaba rozando sus ojos con sus puños y bostezaba, viéndose adorablemente exhausto y luchando a cada paso del camino. “Pensé que se quedaría dormido en su carreola pero aparentemente es tan testarudo respecto al sueño como su padre.” John besó una mejilla sonrojada por la larga exposición a la brisa fría del mes de Marzo.

“Aww,” dijo la Sra. Hudson, como si eso hiciera a Oliver extra adorable. “¿Necesitan algo? ¿Algo con lo que pueda ayudar?”

“Creo que por ahora estamos bien, Sra. Hudson. Estoy seguro que pronto estará recibiendo plegarias frenéticas de nosotros pidiéndole ayuda.”

“Oh, cuando quieran, querido,” dijo la Sra. Hudson, cariñosamente, y John subió las escaleras hacia el apartamento.

La sala de estar estaba a oscuras, lo que significaba que Sherlock no se había levantado a prender la luz, lo que significaba que Sherlock seguía molesto. 

“Te diré qué,” le dijo John a Oliver. “¿Porqué no tenemos un baño, te alistamos propiamente para la noche?”

Oliver parecía cautelosamente intrigado por la proposición, y John recolectó el asiento para bebé del baño que habían comprado y se puso a prepararle el baño. Oliver se asomaba a ver el agua corriendo, mirando con los ojos agudos de Sherlock mientras se empezaba a almacenar en la bañera. John sabía que el bebé tendría que haber tomado un baño antes, pero dudaba que el bebé hubiera visto una auténtica bañera antes, con un grifo apropiado. Probablemente los baños de bebés le habían sido procurados, donde sea que había estado, refiriéndose a él sólo por su número, _523._

John desechó ese pensamiento y se concentró en poner a Oliver en el baño. Oliver hizo una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa cuando tuvo contacto con el agua que después se transformó en pequeñas risas. Salpicó el agua enérgicamente, riéndose en deleite ante su descubrimiento.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?”

John miró sobre su hombro hacia Sherlock, parado en la puerta del baño. John no comentó sobre su mal genio, porque nada era más indicado para poner a Sherlock en otra molestia que mencionarle un berrinche anterior. Así que sólo dijo, “Oliver está tomando un baño.”

Oliver salpicó tan fuerte que le cayó un poco de jabón en el ojo a John.

Sherlock se acercó al borde y se quedo viendo los procedimientos. “Le gusta,” concluyó.

John no dijo nada sarcástico acerca de la deducción. John dijo, “Sí, así es.”

El baño no era grande. Sherlock, recargándose contra el lavabo, necesariamente tocaba a John que se hincaba frente a la bañera. A John no le molestaba. Era rara la vez que Sherlock tenía el mismo entendimiento del espacio personal que las otras personas tenían. Él estaba constantemente parado apenas muy cerca de John, recargándose justo muy cerca de su hombro, y John se había acostumbrado. En el tiempo en que pensó que Sherlock estaba muerto, el aire que lo rozaba le había parecido tan frío y vacío sin él. La calidez de Sherlock era reconfortante todo el tiempo, y era reconfortante ahora, mientras miraba a John bañar cuidadosamente a Oliver, quien se agitaba y se reía como si disfrutara el gran desafío que estaba haciendo, y John pensó que jamás supuso que el 221B podría ser tan… _doméstico._

“Sherlock, ¿podrías traerle una toalla?” preguntó John mientras Oliver esquivaba sus intentos de limpiarle la cara.

Sintió la velocidad del aire que llenó el espacio que estaba ocupando Sherlock, y después Sherlock regresó, cargando una toalla. John levantó a Oliver, que era resbaloso cuando estaba húmedo, y de algún modo consiguió envolverlo en la toalla sin tirarlo. 

“¿Quieres vestirlo?” preguntó John, pasándoselo a Sherlock.

“Está temblando.” dijo Sherlock, sorprendido.

“Estoy seguro que tiene frío, acaba de salir del baño. Por lo que lo pondremos en un traje para dormir y no lo dejaremos dormir desnudo.”

“Bien, pero usaré el gris completo que Mycroft le compró y no la cosa horrible con los desarmadores danzantes que tú le compraste.”

“Bien,” acordó John, divertido, mientras Sherlock salía del baño.

“Y no creas que no me duele tener que usar algo que trajo Mycroft.” Repuso Sherlock, mientras desaparecía con el bebé dentro de su cuarto.


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver se ganó su lugar en el 221B de manera irreversible en cuestión de días. A John le gustaba su vida antes de la llegada de Oliver, le había gustado tener a Sherlock de regreso, le gustaba la amistad que habían forjado entre ellos. Trabajaba en la clínica entre casos y cuando se necesitaba una mano extra, o de otra forma se colaba a las escenas de crimen, o seleccionaba clientes con Sherlock, o subía sus experiencias al blog. La detección consultora les generaba un firme y confiable salario, dado el nivel de fama que habían alcanzado, y su vida juntos se había sentado en tanta rutina como les era posible.

Oliver debió haber sido como una tuerca que se colaba en su sistema, y de hecho no lo era. Eso se debía en gran parte a que habían entrado en una temporada baja en el negocio justo cuando Oliver entraba en sus vidas, lo que les dio tiempo de ajustarse a su alrededor sin tratar de balancear las otras demandas de su tiempo. Salían a caminatas por el parque, Sherlock deduciendo para ellos, para presumir frente a John y para educar a Oliver. John se sentaba con Oliver en su regazo y le leía el periódico matutino -nada muy tenebroso, pero esperaba motivar a Oliver a interesarse en los eventos actuales más allá de los crímenes; Sherlock se sentaba con Oliver en su regazo y le leía sus libros de química. Oliver parecía disfrutar cualquier actividad, aunque John sospechaba que tenía más que ver con las ansias de Oliver de estar cerca de alguien, de tener a alguien que se comunicara con él. Comían mucha comida China para llevar, porque John no podía molestarse en cocinar, pero eso no era inusual. La Sra. Hudson les hacía una gran cantidad de té, pero eso tampoco era algo inusual.

Mycroft los visitaba con más regularidad que lo usual, pero lo toleraban. Oliver parecía receloso de él, y John se preguntaba ante la evidencia si la desconfianza Sherlockiana hacia Mycroft Holmes estaba aparentemente integrada _genéticamente._ A menos que Oliver relacionara a Mycroft con sus primeros tres meses de vida. En cualquier caso, a Mycroft parecía genuinamente importarle Oliver, y preguntaba por él y lo observaba cautivado. Lo cargó de forma extraña la única vez que John lo sugirió, y Oliver había volteado y le había mostrado la mirada de -qué-estás- _pensando_ \- hacia él, así que John jamás había repetido el experimento. Sherlock parecía pensar que a Mycroft sólo le interesaba Oliver por ser una curiosidad científica, pero John no estaba tan seguro; él pensaba que Sherlock nunca había sido enteramente justo con Mycroft cuando se trataba de las emociones de Mycroft.

La cocina estaba más limpia de lo que jamás lo había estado, más falta de experimentos de lo que John jamás la había conocido, porque de momento Oliver se había vuelto el experimento de Sherlock, y Sherlock estaba muy orgulloso de si mismo cuando Oliver logró rodar a los lados y sentarse él solo en corto tiempo, y Sherlock continuó con el gateo, demostrándolo él mismo gateando por el piso de la sala de estar. Oliver se reía de él, lo que hacía que Sherlock se quejara de que el bebé no estaba tomando la lección en _serio_ , y John se preguntaba como es que había sido feliz antes de esto. Aun más sorprendente, John se asombraba de que nunca se le ocurrió que podría _querer_ esto.

Oliver había estado con ellos una semana, una semana de calma relativa, sin-muertes y sin-accidentes-tóxicos, y Sherlock no se había aburrido ni una vez.

John se sentó con su blog abierto y se le quedó mirando.

“No tienes nada que decir,” remarcó Sherlock, desde donde estaba sentado en el piso enseñándole a Oliver ecuaciones químicas con la ayuda visual de los grandes, brillantes bloques que la Sra. Hudson había comprado para el bebé.

“Bueno, no quiero hablar acerca de Oliver. No quiero hacerlo… leña del blog.”

“¿Porqué no pones en tu blog que no tiene idea de que el sol gira alrededor de la luna?”

“Sherlock, ni siquiera sabe que _son_ el sol y la luna.”

“Podrías poner eso en tu blog. ‘Oliver es listo cuando se trata de rodar a un lado pero es espectacularmente ignorante sobre ciertas cosas, como lo que son el sol y la luna.’”

“¿Alguna vez vas a superarlo?” preguntó John.

“No,” respondió Sherlock, simplemente, y después, “Oliver, saca ese bloque azul de tu boca, lo necesitamos para representar el carbón.”

Oliver le dio a Sherlock una mirada que no parecía augurar que Sherlock recuperaría el bloque azul. Sherlock suspiró y pareció llegar a la misma conclusión, volteando hacia John.

“Necesitamos un caso.” dijo.

“¿Eso crees?”

“Sí. Tú necesitas algo que subir al blog. Te gusta contarle cosas a las personas, y les quieres contar a todos acerca de Oliver, y no puedes, entonces necesitamos darte algo más para que les cuentes.”

“Oh, ¿por eso hemos estado resolviendo crímenes todo el tiempo? ¿para que tenga algo sobre que bloguear? Que desinteresado de tu parte.”

Sherlock le sonrió ampliamente.

Oliver gorjeó un poco alrededor del bloque azul que tenía en su boca, su contribución a la conversación. 

Sherlock dijo, “Ves, Oliver también disfrutaría de un caso.”

John vaciló.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos. “No piensas que Oliver debería venir a investigar con nosotros.”

“¿No es exactamente seguro, o sí?” Admitió John, a regañadientes, porque no había querido tener esta conversación hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Sherlock había estado reclinado casualmente, pero ahora se enderezó, atento y molesto. “¿Piensas que yo podría ponerlo en peligro?”

“Creo que tienes una definición diferente del resto de la gente acerca del ‘peligro,’” dijo John, delicadamente.

Sherlock apretó sus labios y respiró fuertemente. Oliver, notando su humor, miró a John con su cara de -y- _ahora_ -qué-has-hecho. Entonces Sherlock se levantó, rígido y de jalón, tan diferente de la delicada fluidez con la que normalmente se movía.

“Sherock,” dijo John.

“No. Absolutamente. Tienes razón. Es un milagro que aún no lo haya cocinado en el horno.” Sherlock se ponía su abrigo mientras hablaba.

“Eso no es lo que quise decir, y lo sabes. ¿A dónde vas?”

“Afuera.”

“Afuera, ¿dónde?”

“A un lugar libre de interrogaciones. Me llevaría a Oliver, pero estoy seguro de que te preocupa que lo deje desatendido en su carriola o que lo venda a un vendedor de droga por una fumada.”

“Sherlock,” dijo John, agudamente, pero Sherlock ya había salido del cuarto, y John podía escuchar sus pasos trotando firmemente al bajar las escaleras. La puerta frontal se abrió y se cerró. “Maldición,” murmuró John, tallando una mano sobre su cara, y después miró a Oliver, que parecía molesto con él. “Eso pudo haber salido mejor,” concedió John.

\---

Sherlock no regresó, y Oliver era progresivamente más infeliz cuanto más tiempo carecía de él. John se dio cuenta de que Sherlock de verdad mantenía a Oliver ocupado con el sólo hecho de _estar._ John lo entendía, porque Sherlock siempre había tenido el mismo efecto sobre él. John experimentó un momento de afinidad con Oliver, y el humor de Oliver se convirtió rápidamente en algo que claramente era un berrinche Sherlockiano. Nada de lo que hacía John lo impresionaba. Levantó una desdeñosa nariz cuando John trató de armar una torre con los bloques, trató de arrancar las hojas de un libro de química cuando John intentó leérselo, y absoluta y positivamente se negó a comer lo que fuera. John caminó por el apartamento con él, meciéndolo y calmándolo y tratando de tararear una aproximación de las canciones que Sherlock tocaba para él con el violín y pensaba que era posible que mataría a Sherlock cuando regresara porque ahora tenían un _bebé_ y no podía desaparecer así.

La Sra. Hudson fue atraída eventualmente escaleras arriba por el sonido de los imparables llantos de Oliver. 

“¿Qué le pasa?”

“Es Sherlock, eso es lo que le pasa,” contestó John, amargamente.

“Oh, pobrecito,” sonrió la Sra. Hudson. “Probablemente tiene dolor de estómago.”

“No.” John movió la cabeza. “Está bien. Está teniendo un berrinche. Sólo que es mucho más ruidoso en ello que Sherlock.”

“Vamos, déjame verlo,” se ofreció la Sra. Hudson, y John le pasó a Oliver, “Vamos, vamos, ¿porqué te pones así, cariño?”

Oliver lloró más fuerte y pataleo sus piernas para alejarse.

“Creo que tú tenías más éxito,” remarcó la Sra. Hudson, y lo devolvió.

Oliver sí se calmó cuando estuvo de regreso en los brazos de John, y hasta dejó de llorar, con un poco de hipo. Miraba a John con esos ojos azules-grises-verdes de Sherlock, grandes lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, y John estaba al límite de sus nervios y aún así le rompía el corazón. “Está bien,” dijo gentilmente. “Basta. No voy a dejarte. ¿de acuerdo?”

Oliver, respirando en pequeños sollozos, cerró su pequeño puño en la camisa de John, como para mantenerlo ahí, y John arregló con un beso los mojados, oscuros rizos.

“¿Dónde está Sherlock?” preguntó la Sra. Hudson.

“También está enfurruñado, sólo que salió de la casa a eso.” 

Las cejas de la Sra. Hudson se levantaron. “¿ _Salió_ a deprimirse?”

“Tuvimos un desacuerdo.” Admitió John.

“¿Uno _real_?” Y John sabía a qué se refería la Sra. Hudson, _lo opuesto a aquellos desacuerdos que piensas que tienen pero no son realmente serios porque normalmente dejas que Sherlock haga lo que quiera._

“Bueno, salió a hacer berrinche.” Señaló John.

“Oh, cielos. Bueno, no me preocuparía por eso. Todas las parejas tienen peleas domésticas después de traer un bebé a la casa. Los nuevos bebés son estresantes.”

John suspiró y ni siquiera se molestó en corregir la suposición de la Sra. Hudson, porque, francamente, estaba criando un bebé con el hombre y _habían tenido_ un conflicto doméstico sobre ello. “Gracias,” fue todo lo que dijo. “Y gracias por subir a revisarlo. Ahora parece más calmado.”

 

“Creo que se dio cuenta de que podría ser peor y podrías haberlo encargado conmigo y entonces no tendría a ninguno de los dos,” dijo la Sra. Hudson, con irónico cariño. “Ahora, serás bueno con tu papá,” advirtió a Oliver.

Oliver, ahora con una mano aferrada al dedo índice de John, la miró sospechosamente, como temiendo que se lo llevaría lejos, y se acurrucó más cerca de John.

“Gracias de nuevo, Sra. Hudson. Buenas noches,” dijo John, y después de que ella se fue, regresó su atención hacia Oliver, quien había dejado de llorar pero seguía viéndose miserable, sonrojado y manchado de lágrimas, con el labio inferior temblando. “Nunca me desharía de ti,” le dijo John, “Tonto bebé. Te tendremos por siempre. Y tu padre regresara a casa eventualmente, es sólo que es un gran cretino, y puedes decirle que dije eso cuando regrese.”

Oliver sollozó y lo miró poco impresionado, pero parecía mucho menos agitado que antes. Renuente a bajarlo, ahora que ya estaba callado, John caminó alrededor con él, limpiando el cuarto un poco, y eventualmente Oliver se quedó dormido contra él.

Esto dejaba a John con un dilema. Ahora era lo suficientemente tarde para que Oliver se durmiera durante toda la noche, si su falta de comida no lo despertaba antes de eso. John podría subir a Oliver a su cama pero tenía miedo de dormir en la misma cama que Oliver, miedo a girar y aplastarlo accidentalmente y sofocarlo, o a tener una pesadilla y descargarse y herirlo. Así que no, Oliver tendría que quedarse en su cuna. 

Pero eso introducía más problemas. La cuna estaba en el cuarto de Sherlock. Si John se iba a dormir a su cuarto, un piso entero los separaba, se preocupaba que no escucharía si Oliver lloraba por él. No había ningún monitor de bebé en el apartamento, porque toda la vigilancia alrededor del edificio interfería mucho con la recepción. Así que John se encontró sentándose a leer en la cama de Sherlock.

Y la siguiente cosa que supo fue que se despertaba de jalón y Sherlock se subía a la cama junto a él.

Al menos esperaba que fuera Sherlock.

“¿Sherlock?” susurró, tratando de sacarse el sueño de los ojos, sólo para estar seguro. El cuarto estaba oscuro. Sherlock debió haber apagado las luces. 

“Sí,” confirmó. “Llegué a casa. Vuelve a dormirte.”

“¿Dónde has _estado_?” John miró alrededor del cuarto pero no vio un reloj digital en ningún lado.

“Londres,” contestó Sherlock, lacónicamente. 

“Oh, ¿No te paseaste por Bélgica? Es bueno saberlo.”

Sherlock se rió, lo que John supuso que era un buen signo. “Vuelve a dormirte,” dijo otra vez.

John no tenía ni una intención de volver a dormirse. Una cosa era quedarse dormido en la cama de Sherlock cuando estaba fuera. Era otra cosa tan sólo… dormir en la cama de Sherlock con él. Pero John se estiró y puso el libro que estaba en su pecho sobre la mesa junto a la cama y se deslizó sobre el edredón y se quedó mirando a la oscuridad. Ya no tenía sueño. Estaba pensativo, y quería empezar una conversación con Sherlock pero no sabía cómo.

Sherlock la empezó por él, girando en su dirección. “¿Porqué Bélgica?” preguntó.

John se encogió. “¿Porqué no?”

Sherlock tomó un gran respiro. “Su tiempo esperado de vida está entre un tercio y la mitad del nuestro.”

“Eso tú no lo sabes,” dijo John, porque esperaba que Sherlock no hubiera investigado sobre otros clones de mamíferos, pero ¿cuándo dejaba Sherlock un tema sin estudiarlo de manera exhaustiva?

Sherlock hizo un sonido escéptico, un sonido de angustia.

“Sé que nunca lo lastimarías,” dijo John, girando su cabeza, aunque en la oscuridad sólo podía distinguir la silueta de Sherlock. “No quise decir que impliqué que alguna vez lo harías.”

“Piensas que lo haría inadvertidamente.”

John vaciló. “Yo--”

“Sabes algo, lo disfrutas.” La voz de Sherlock era afilada, cortante. “Te gusta el peligro, la sensación de la adrenalina, si tratara de protegerte de todo eso, jamás lo aceptarías. Y no puedo creer que ha logrado escapar a tu atención que, cuando de verdad es peligroso, te excluyo. O acaso estabas muy ocupado sintiéndote _herido_ por ello cada que pasaba para notar que _te estaba protegiendo._ ”

John se quedó callado, dándose cuenta de todo de repente. Pensó en todas las veces que Sherlock mintió sobre su paradero, a dónde iba, qué estaba haciendo, y cómo muy frecuentemente esas ocasiones eran las más arriesgadas de la vida de Sherlock. Y John siempre estaba _furioso_ de ser excluido cuando todo pasaba, pensando que, de haber estado ahí, las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Y todo el tiempo, Sherlock había estado pensando que, de haber estado John ahí, _John_ habría sido el que hubiera corrido peligro.

“Sherlock,” empezó John, sin estar seguro de que diría después.

“He _tratado_ de protegerte. Y no siempre he tenido éxito. Así que tienes razón. Las probabilidades parecen ser altas en cuanto a que lo lastimaré sin importar lo que haga.” Ahora Sherlock sonaba taciturno y resignado.

Lo que a John nunca le gustaba. Sherlock era muchas cosas, pero a lo que John mas le temía en la vida era a Sherlock _deprimido._ Odiaba el terror de esa oscuridad que aveces venía y se sentaba sobre el pecho de Sherlock y lo alejaba más allá del alcance de John. “Ya.” John giró su cuerpo por completo para estar frente a Sherlock. “Detente. ¿Esto es lo que has estado haciendo, paseándote por las calles de Londres pensando en _esto_? Él no estaría mejor sin ti, así que mejor te sacas ese pensamiento de la cabeza en este instante, Sherlock Holmes. Lloró toda la noche porque no estabas aquí. Él te ama-”

“Ahora está acostumbrado a mi-”

“No. Te _ama._ Y aún más importante, te necesita. Él es tú, ¿Recuerdas? ¿Qué le pasaría sin ti?”

“No lo sé. Tal vez crecería siendo absolutamente normal. Tal vez no sería… Tal vez _deberíamos_ dejar que lo adopten. Pensé que le _gustaría_ una buena escena del crimen.”

John decidió que lo que más quería era regresar en el tiempo y _abstenerse de decir algo acerca de la escena del crimen._ “Sherlock-”

"Tal vez si lo llevarás a dar de comer a los patos todos los días, o algo por el estilo, le gustaría de cualquier forma-"

“Basta.” Dijo John ferozmente. “No es lo que crees. Tú encontrarías eso mortalmente aburrido, y _él es tú_ , ¿recuerdas?”

“¿Pero quién soy yo, John? Pasé todo el día pensando… Tiene mi ADN, así que se parece a mi, pero quien sabrá si le gustará una buena escena del crimen, que tendrá afinidad por la química, ¿está genéticamente dictado? Dada una infancia normal, una infancia amorosa, _contigo_ en ella, ¿quién podría decir que no se parecerá más… a _ti_?” 

“Si tú piensas,” dijo John, secamente, “por un segundo, en ese estúpido, _estúpido_ cerebro tuyo, que permitiré que me dejes hacer esto sin ti-”

“Eres muy bueno en esto John, y podrías-”

“No _quiero_ hacerlo sin ti,” John se escuchó decir, y sabía que era verdad, que había estado pensando en ello desde el momento en que Sherlock había puesto por primera vez a Oliver en sus brazos, pero nunca lo había dicho en voz alta y parecía como algo muy crucial para decirlo. Se alegraba de que estuviera oscuro.

Sherlock se quedó callado por un momento. “¿De verdad?” preguntó, dubitativo.

“De verdad. No puedo imaginar hacer esto con alguien más que tú. No puedo imaginar una vida que querría más que la vida que tengo ahora. Te escogí hace mucho tiempo, Sherlock. Siempre has sido mi primera elección. Oliver no lo cambia. ¿Cómo puedes olvidarlo? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, el no respetar el hecho de que _Yo te escogí_ y tú lo _sabes._ ”

Otro largo momento de silencio. “Siempre me preocupa que te aburrirás.”

John parpadeó. “¿Siempre te preocupas de que _yo_ me aburriré?”

“Sí. Por supuesto. Sé que piensas que no me doy cuenta pero sé que soy alguien difícil con quien vivir, sé que mi vida es poco convencional, sé que la mitad del tiempo te gustaría torcerme el cuello y hasta ahora el momento se ha pasado y siempre pareces contento de nuevo, pero eventualmente podrías tener suficiente y aburrirte y querer algo más… _normal._ Y ahora hay un bebé, y no pensaba usarlo como una trampa para ti, no enteramente, pero es posible que lo hiciera, un poco, y si quieres salirte, si quieres salirte con _él_ -”

“Cállate,” John lo interrumpió furioso. “Sólo cállate. Tú brincaste de un edificio y me hiciste pensar que habías muerto por un año entero, y te _perdoné,_ y cómo es que puedes albergar alguna duda de mi compromiso hacia ti después de eso es.. es.. incomprensible para mi. Estoy aquí. No estoy aburrido. Nunca estoy aburrido. A mi me preocupa que _tú_ te aburrirás. Me preocupa que ahora tenemos a Oliver, y eventualmente te aburrirás de él y lo resentirás-”

“¿Como podría siquiera aburrirme de él? Pasaste la tarde con él, nunca hace _nada_ aburrido.”

El tono de Sherlock era honesto, y John pensó que Sherlock lo creía, no podía imaginar que alguna vez encontraría inaguantable la constancia del bebé. Sherlock amaba a Oliver ridículamente tanto, pensó John. Era una total locura para Sherlock sugerir por tan sólo un segundo que sería capaz de separarse de Oliver, aún por su propio bien, porque Sherlock estaba claramente en las nubes por él.

John no lo dijo, porque John pensaba que Sherlock no estaba acostumbrado a pensar en si mismo como una persona amorosa como Sherlock amaba a Oliver, y señalarlo podía causar tanto pánico como negación. Y John no quería señalar lo obvio que resultaba que Sherlock era propenso al aburrimiento, que su atención la tenían tan pocas cosas. John no quería pensar en ello, no quería tener que preocuparse por ello. Estaba tan contento, tan _feliz. _¿Qué daño podría hacer, por un poco más, dejarse vivir en esa felicidad? ¿Encontrar una manera de preservarla?__

__Así, que sólo dijo, “Las escenas del crimen, con la policía a todo nuestro alrededor, son tan seguras como el mundo puede llegar a ser. Pero pinto la linea en las persecuciones.”_ _

__Después de un momento, Sherlock se rió. De verdad se rió. “¿Qué crees que dirá Sally?” preguntó._ _

__“Eres una persona terrible,” dijo John, relajándose de nuevo en la cama junto a Sherlock._ _

__“Realmente no piensas eso.”_ _

__“Ah, ¿no?”_ _

__“Tú me escogiste.”_ _

__John sonrió y cerró sus ojos mientras se acomodaba más a fondo en la almohada bajo su cabeza. En un minuto, se levantaría y se iría a su propia cama, pero por ahora estaba calentito y contento, con Sherlock a su lado irradiando renovada seguridad y los respiros de Oliver reconfortándolo desde la cuna en una esquina. “Lo hice.” John aceptó. “Idiota engreído.”_ _


	7. Chapter 7

John despertó ante el pequeño murmullo de la voz barítono de Sherlock mezclándose con los susurros contentos de Oliver.

“Shh,” decía Sherlock, “Despertarás a Papá.”

John parpadeó abriendo los ojos. Sherlock, inclinándose sobre la cuna, levantando a Oliver una y otra vez, Oliver gorjeaba un encantado 'Buenos días'. John sintió que sus ojos se cerraban, arropándose más dentro del edredón pensando que Sherlock podría manejar esta mañana porque Sherlock se lo debía de la noche anterior.

_La noche anterior._

Lo que hizo que los ojos de John se abrieran de par en par. El cuarto estaba vacío, y John supuso que pudo haberse quedado dormitando, pero ahora estaba bien despierto. Bien despierto, en la cama de Sherlock, con el edredón de Sherlock encima de él. Que para nada era lo que había planeado.

John trepó fuera de la cama sintiéndose consternado. Sherlock había regresado a casa y después John simplemente había _dormido en su cama._ Y _Sin_ ninguna razón. Sherlock pensaría que estaba… algo. ¿Demente? ¿Irracional? ¿Acaparador de colchas?

Sherlock estaba sentado ante el escritorio, escribiendo furiosamente en su laptop. Oliver estaba también en el escritorio, apoyado en su cobija de la tabla periódica, y estrellando de manera entusiasta sus pequeños deditos en la computadora de John y girando la cabeza periódicamente para susurrarle a Sherlock de la experiencia.

“Bien,” dijo Sherlock, sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla. “Estás levantado. Podría venirnos bien un poco de té.” Sonaba distraído, inclinándose para estar más cerca de la computadora.

Una mañana normal, pensó John. Sólo una mañana común. No era que Sherlock estuviera esforzándose por encontrar la normalidad. Sólo la normalidad sin más. John vaciló, quería decir _Lamento haber tomado tu cama anoche,_ aunque eso evaporaría la normalidad. En su lugar, dijo, “Claro,” y caminó hacia la cocina. No había necesidad de preguntar si Oliver había comido porque los restos de un desayuno para bebé estaban en el lavabo, así que John encendió la tetera y metió pan en la tostadora para él y para Sherlock y caminó para poder asomarse hacia la sala. “Lo tienes jugando con mi laptop.”

Sherlock no levantó la vista de su computadora. “Creo que pronto empezará un blog. No puede ser peor que el tuyo.”

“Haha,” dijo John y caminó de regreso a la cocina a preparar el té y las tostadas, que llevó hacia el escritorio. Depositó las tazas y el plato lejos del alcance de Oliver y se detuvo a ver sobre el hombro de Sherlock. “¿Qué manía estás haciendo esta mañana?” La pantalla estaba abierta en un tablero de mensajes, y John leyó la primer entrada con interés. _¿ Ya debería estar gateando mi bebé?_

John parpadeó. “¿Acaso es… un página para madres?”

“Sí” afirmó Sherlock, sonando extraño.

Por un momento, John pensó que tal vez estaba apenado de haber sido sorprendido, pero si no hubiera querido que lo vieran, no habría seguido en esa página cuando John salió de la cocina. John lo miró con confusión y entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía una mano en el cabello de Sherlock, descansando en la parte baja de su cabeza, atrapada en esos oscuros rizos. John pensó que de verdad se estaba volviendo un _loco completamente delirante_ y de manera abrupta retiró su mano. Rápidamente, dijo, como si nada extraño hubiera pasado, “¿Porqué?”

“Pensé que sería útil, pero resulta que está lleno de basura y toda la gente en ella son idiotas. Ésta persona está muy preocupada por si su bebé ya debería estar gateando ó no, cuando lo que debería de preocuparle es el hecho de que su niñera está peligrosamente enamorada de su esposo.”

“Oh, Dios,” dijo John, con el estómago encojiéndose. “Dime que no le dijiste eso.”

Sherlock no contestó. “Y ésta otra que le respondió no es mucho mejor, piensa que lo sabe todo, pero está a punto de ser despedida de su trabajo en un banco de inversiones.”

“Sherlock, ¿estás interactuando con estas personas?”

“Claro que sí. Soy GorroOrejón143.”

“¿Gorro orejón?”

“Todas piensan que soy un dedicado fan de Sherlock Holmes.”

“Bueno, al menos eso es verdad,” remarcó John y Sherlock se reía.

“Tengo 32, me gusta el color púrpura, estoy casado con un doctor, y mi primogénito es, todos me aseguran, muy avanzado para su edad, ¿no es cierto Ollie?”

Oliver hizo un sonido que sonaba afirmativo y aplastó un poco más las teclas de la computadora de John.

John giró su atención hacia su computadora por primera vez y sintió que sus ojos se abrían, porqué la pantalla mostraba su blog, en el que Oliver escribía diligentemente una nueva entrada. Una entrada que hasta ahora se leía, _hwuar; , zs. kdz. jks nn znv……Zdf.zv_

“¿Sherlock, qué rayos?” exclamó John. “De _verdad_ estás dejando que escriba en un blog.”

“¿Porqué no?” Sherlock ya estaba escribiendo furiosamente en la página de mamás.

“¿Porqué _no_?” John le quitó la laptop a Oliver. “Estás dejando que escriba en _mi_ blog.” John borró la nueva entrada, mientras Oliver presumía su nueva habilidad, girando sobre su espalda y haciendo sonidos de falsos llantos. “Oh, basta,” le dijo John. “sé cuando lo estás fingiendo para salirte con la tuya.”

Oliver le mandó una mueca Sherlockiana, y John gruñó al encontrar que su blog ahora tenía una serie de entradas. _> V>N._ y _.z.nznv . nznznzz._ y _vbbfbvbfbfbb_ y _V,B,VBG,H,B,HB,HB...//////////////_

“ _Sherlock,_ ” se quejó John, porque las entradas ya se estaban ganando comentarios, la mayoría consistían en _????_ Uno de Mike que decía: _¿Todo bien, amigo?_ y entonces, en otra entrada; _De acuerdo, ahora me estás asustando. Escribe algo coherente._

“La gente _lee_ este blog,” dijo John, sentándose en su sillón con su laptop y comenzando a calmar a los comentadores. “Debiste haber dejado que escribiera en tu blog, nadie lee esa cosa.”

“Haha,” repuso Sherlock, “Papá está brillante esta mañana, Oliver.”

John posteó una nueva entrada. _La idea de una broma de Sherlock. Ignórenlo. No hay crisis alguna, a menos que cuenten el próximo estrangulamiento de un compañero que pronto estará pasando por aquí._

“‘Próximo’ y ‘pronto’ son redundantes.” dijo Sherlock, desde el escritorio. 

“Cállate.” dijo John.

Sherlock apagó su laptop con un agudo y preciso click, levantó a Oliver, y giró desde el escritorio. “Pensé que podríamos llevarlo a alimentar a los patos del parque. A ver que piensa de ello.”

Era la primer cosa que decía Sherlock con casualidad forzada en toda la mañana. Que John durmiera en su cama no causaba agitación alguna en el cerebro de Sherlock Holmes, posiblemente porque toda su agitación era devotamente entregada a Oliver. John supuso que podía entenderlo.

John miró hacia afuera, donde el sol estaba brillando. Era raro un día de buen clima en esta época del año, y John pensó que bien valdría que lo aprovecharan.

“Buena idea,” acordó.

***

 

Con Oliver sujeto a su pecho, Sherlock alimentaba a los patos. John se sentó en una banca a observarlos. Además de procurar un pedazo de pan de la Sra. Hudson -quien opinó animadamente que su salida era adorable- John planeaba no involucrarse en alimentar a los patos. Sólo quería disfrutarlo, y de verdad había mucho que disfrutar. Sherlock había encontrado un elegante y pequeño abrigo color gris para que lo usara Oliver -que sin duda venía de Mycroft, pero John no preguntó, sabiendo que Sherlock odiaría admitirlo- y él y Oliver de verdad lucían como los clones que eran, con sus abrigos grises en el parque. Oliver usaba un gorro azul oscuro que era el eco de la bufanda de Sherlock, y los dos tenían expresiones idénticas de aburrida repulsión hacia los patos.

Sherlock se agachó, arrastrando la orilla de su abrigo sobre el lodo, y señaló a algo en el piso, y Oliver parecía que estaba poniendo atención decidida, y John se preguntaba qué lección deductiva estaba ocurriendo y se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo como un idiota enamorado y que no le importaba que Sherlock se enfurruñaría por su abrigo más tarde porque justo en ese momento Sherlock puso una de sus largas manos en la cabeza de Oliver, gentilmente, una rápida caricia, y el corazón de John se retorció dolorosamente y se encontró pensando, _Eso es tuyo._

Y era verdad. En alguna forma extraña que no tenía sentido, la pequeña escena en frente de él le pertenecía. Y no sabía que palabras descriptivas adherirle para describir su relación con ellos, pero el pronombre posesivo le era tan claro como el día; fuera lo que fuesen, ellos eran _suyos._ En cualquier minuto, Sherlock admitiría su aburrimiento y el de Oliver mutuamente y girarían hacia John y le regalarían una de esas sonrisas -sólo-para-John, y John se dio cuenta de que lo esperaba, que siempre se sentía energizado por una de esas sonrisas.

John había pasado mucho tiempo sin pensar realmente en su relación con Sherlock. No le había gustado la vida sin él, cuando Sherlock lo forzó a ella, así que en realidad no hubo pregunta alguna de que John encontraría la manera de perdonarlo. Y después John había sido feliz y nunca era bueno mirar la felicidad de muy cerca, en su experiencia. Así que John simplemente… lo había dejado estar. Sherlock lo hacía feliz, y eso era suficiente para él.

Pero la verdad era, en esos raros momentos en que era honesto con él mismo, no estaba enteramente seguro de _cómo_ es que Sherlock lo hacía feliz. Pensaba que iba más allá de -ser-mejores-amigos- o de vivir-juntos. Había ocasiones en que hacía cosas sin pensarlo, como la mano en el cabello de Sherlock esa mañana, cosas-de-pareja que parecía seguir cometiendo. Como dormirse en la cama de Sherlock la noche anterior. No sabía si Sherlock había dormido desnudo junto a él la noche anterior ó no, pero la idea hacía que su boca se secara, y no con horror ó con vergüenza, sino con _anticipación._ Había pasado la noche en la cama de Sherlock, de forma completamente platónica, y de algún modo lo que sentía como el mayor de los problemas era que había sido tan platónico, que ninguno de los dos había cerrado el espacio entre ellos en el colchón.

No era la primera vez que John había pensado acerca de esto, claro. John no tenía idea de cuantas veces había pensado acerca de ello. Se decía a si mismo que no, pero había dejado de negar que eran una pareja, subconscientemente, y subconscientemente era donde los pensamientos aparecían. Algunas veces los sueños eran fervientes y obscenos, pero otras veces los sueños también eran casuales y dulces, estar acurrucados en el sofá, besarse en la cocina mientras John preparaba el té. Aveces los sueños ni siquiera eran acerca de Sherlock, pero en sueños él sabía que estaba _con_ Sherlock, y estaba ese extraño, cómodo confort en esos sueños, un cálido zumbido de felicidad que John perdía inevitablemente al despertar, y pasaría los primeros momentos de su mañana en una pequeña niebla, tratando de resistir el desquiciado, tentador impulso de lanzarse a los brazos de Sherlock. Podía contar con Sherlock para todo y sobre todo, lo sabía. Sherlock podría pretender ser desconsiderado y despistado, pero Sherlock recordaba todas las cosas importantes y era asombrosamente devoto con ellas. Cualquier cosa de importancia que John le pudiera pedir a Sherlock, sabía que la tendría inmediatamente. Pero aún así, sería lindo, John ahora lo admitía, en las más pequeñas de sus voces internas, tomarlo un paso más allá y saber que era _amado._ No un afecto de amigos, sino una pasión dedicada, que lo consumiera todo, una salvaje adoración. John quería mirar hacía Sherlock Holmes en la manera en que lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo y saber que Sherlock lo amaba…

… exactamente en la misma forma en la que él amaba a Sherlock.

No era, ni por asomo, la primera vez en que pensaba que podría estar enamorado de Sherlock, pero antes, de alguna forma, había sido capaz de decirse que Sherlock hacía que sus emociones se desbordaran, que era el efecto del flujo de adrenalina que Sherlock provocaba en él. Tal vez era tiempo de admitir que la razón por la que Sherlock hacía eso con sus emociones era porque en realidad estaba enamorado de él, con todo lo que eso implicaba.

Y después estaba Sherlock, que desde hacía mucho había prometido aceptarlo como era, y quien parecía tan reacio a entrar en una relación como alguien que John jamás había conocido. Y ahora tenían un _bebé,_ lo que era lo suficientemente complicado sin que John sentara a Sherlock y le dijera, _Creo que puede que te ame. Amar-amarte. ¿Qué piensas?_ y Sherlock diría o bien que siempre lo había sabido -y Sherlock siempre sabía todo así que era muy posible- y que no había dicho nada para no tirar a un lado el balance de su relación, ó miraría a John en completo y total shock. ¿Y cómo iba a ser alguno de esos escenarios uno bueno?

Sherlock se había levantado, una mano protectora acercando a Oliver hacia él, y había tirado el resto de las migajas de pan en una enorme pila a sus pies, causando que los patos se lanzaran chillando en desorden hacia él. Oliver soltó un grito de sorpresa que se cortó en carcajadas y Sherlock miró hacia John, sonriendo, y después la sonrisa se desdibujó de su cara, transformándose en interrogación, y después… nada. Nada que John pudiera leer. Lo miró directamente, su cara sin traicionar nada, y John se preguntaba que había escrito en su cara, John se preguntaba si se veía tan enamorado como se sentía.

Sherlock giró, dejando el montón de patos detrás de él, y caminó hacia la banca. “ ¿Y a dónde es que te has ido?” preguntó, poniéndose a su lado. 

“Estoy justo aquí,” consiguió decir John, mirando hacia arriba.

“No realmente,” contestó Sherlock, su voz muy suave.

Por un alocado medio-segundo, John pensó que Sherlock estaba a punto estirarse y tocarlo, pero fue Oliver el que se estiró en su lugar, extendiendo un pequeño puño de saludo y atrayendo la atención de Oliver hacia él.

“Hola,” le dijo John, y tocó con la punta de su dedo indice el puño de Oliver. “¿Qué te parecieron los patos?”

“No le gustan los patos,” anunció Sherlock, decisivamente, y era como si el pequeño y extraño momento jamás hubiera ocurrido.

“Te lo pude haber dicho,” contestó John, esforzándose por la misma normalidad que Sherlock alcanzaba sin premeditarlo y se levantó de la banca. “Vamos, mis dos Holmeses con hambre y frío. De vuelta a la calle Baker.”

Sherlock sonrió una de sus sonrisas -sólo-para-John y dejó que John marcara el camino, y John no se dio cuenta hasta después, que había usado la palabra _mis _aplicada a ambos.__

***

“Vayamos a cenar con Angelo,” sugirió Sherlock.

Había estado perdido en sus pensamientos, escribiendo furiosamente en su computadora, y John asumió que había estado atormentado a las personas de la página para mamás otra vez. Oliver se acababa de levantar de sus siesta y estaba en un estado de calma adormecida, y John se estaba aprovechando de eso, acurrucándolo en el sofá.

John lanzó una mirada hacia Sherlock en el escritorio. “Está bien,” dijo, amenamente. “¿Porqué?” 

“Porqué no tenemos comida en la casa y se aproxima esa hora de la tarde en la que empiezas a quejarte de ello y a molestarme con los menús de comida para llevar y sobre lo que debería ordenar y lo mucho que debería comer y prefiero evitar todo eso: Vayamos con Angelo.”

Así que arroparon a Oliver y fueron con Angelo y se volvió inmediatamente claro para John el porqué de que Sherlock quisiera ir a cenar con Angelo: porque quería presumir a Oliver. Tan pronto como entraron y Angelo se deslizó hacia ellos, Sherlock volteó hacia él con la más transparente y casual expresión de interés en el mundo. 

Angelo dijo, “Sher--” y entonces notó a Oliver y dijo, “Oh.”

“Este es Oliver, Angelo,” dijo Sherlock, y aunque sonó neutral, John podía escucharlo ardiendo de orgullo.

“¿Oliver, eh? ¿acaso no es un apuesto hombrecito?” Angelo cerró una de sus manos alrededor de la de Oliver y lo saludó como si Oliver fuera mucho mayor.

Oliver se le quedó viendo, su suntuoso arco labial Sherlockiano abierto con fascinación. 

“Su mesa usual,” dijo Angelo, extravagantemente, gesticulando hacia ella y radiando hacia ellos.

“Gracias,” dijo John, orillándose para pasarlo hacia su lado de la mesa.

Sherlock se sentó frente a él, luciendo complacido. “Ese fue Angelo, Oliver. Probé que era inocente de asesinato probando que era culpable de otras cosas. Es una historia interesante, debería contártela.”

“Ahora no,” dijo John, levantando el menú. “Probablemente Angelo no quiere escucharla de nuevo.”

Angelo se acercó en un ajetreo, sosteniendo dos copas y una botella abierta. “¡Champán para la mesa! ¡Para celebrar a su nuevo bebé!”

“Oh, no es necesario, Angelo,” dijo John, mientras Angelo servía las copas, y recordó la primera vez que trató de evitar alguna de las acciones de Angelo, la vela romántica en la mesa. Había empezado su vida con Angelo negando que era parte de una pareja y de algún modo ahora había alcanzado el punto dónde se negaba a aceptar champán para celebrar el bebé que estaba criando con el hombre con el que no estaba en una relación. O lo que sea.

“¡Absolutamente necesario! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos! ¿Muchos días felices se avecinan, cierto?”

Angelo, con un guiño de ojos, palmeó el hombro de Sherlock y se alejó apresuradamente. 

“Querías que saliéramos a cenar específicamente para que alguien pudiera armar un revuelo por Oliver,” remarcó John.

“Se merece que se alebresten por él.”

“¿No te parece que ya lo hacemos nosotros lo suficiente?”

“Los revuelos no son cuantificables,” aspiró Sherlock, como si la conversación tuviera algún sentido.

John decidió dejarlo. Quería saber si es que la gente no se había alebrestado por Sherlock cuando era niño, si se habría sentido ignorado. Eso explicaría porque era tan _ruidoso_ de adulto. Pero ni siquiera en presencia de Oliver se sentía cómodo como para preguntar por la infancia de Sherlock. No había sido feliz, al menos eso era obvio para John, así que no iba a hacer que Sherlock la reviviera si no tenía que hacerlo. Sólo dejaría que Sherlock tratara de arreglarlo con Oliver y ponerle límites si es que se iba muy lejos.

En lugar de eso, John dijo, “Bueno, Angelo nos trajo esta champaña. ¿Deberíamos brindar?”

Sherlock levantó una ceja hacia él. _¿Porqué?_

“Por Oliver,” dijo John, levantando una de las copas.

Sherlock sonrió. “Por Oliver,” acordó, y chocó su copa contra la de John y tomó un sorbo y dijo, “Oliver _Copérnico._ Lo busqué, sabes. Eres una persona terrible.”

John se río. 

***

John pensó que probablemente Harry tendría que saber que ahora básicamente era padre. Sherlock hizo una cara cuando se lo dijo.

“Sabes,” dijo John, “sé que no te agrada, pero no podemos criar a este bebé sin una familia extendida.”

“¿Porqué no?” preguntó Sherlock, como si eso fuera perfectamente razonable.

“Si quieres que yo sea su padre contigo, entonces ella es su tía.”

Hubo un momento de silencio. “Tiene suficiente con mis genes… en lo que a tendencias abusivas se refiere.” Sherlock habló cuidadosamente, escogiendo sus palabras, porque Sherlock jamás abordaba el tema de su pasada adicción a las drogas.

John sabía que le costaba mucho sacarlo ahora, y entendía cual era el temor de Sherlock. “Nunca lo tendría cerca de ella si pensara que sería una mala influencia.”

 

Sherlock inclinó su cabeza a la computadora, así que John ya casi no podía ver su cara. “Eres extravagantemente optimista cuanto tiene que ver con el alcoholismo de tu hermana.”

John abrió la boca para protestar furiosamente, pero se tomó un segundo para tragar su reacción refleja, reconociendo que era posible que Sherlock tuviera razón. Miró hacia Oliver, quien mordisqueaba felizmente su puño. “Tal vez Oliver podría darle una razón para estar sobria, esta vez,” sugirió, pero sonaba flojo hasta para sus oídos.

Sherlock soltó un sonido de escepticismo desde su laptop, y Joh miró a Oliver y pensó en las tentaciones de su futuro. Pensó en cuantas veces Harry había prometido cambiar su vida, y cuantas veces no había sido cierto. Pensó el el corazón roto de Clara, en una buena carrera destruida, en las posibilidades futuras que se habían desechado. Y pensó que se moriría si algo así le pasara a Oliver, alguna vez. Oliver debería tener sólo lo mejor y lo más brillante, y Oliver debería estar muy por encima de todos sus demonios.

Así que cuando John le mandó un mensaje a Harry para acordar la hora de un encuentro con ella, abandonó la idea de llevar a Oliver con él. Tal vez Sherlock tenía razón, tal vez era mejor ser cuidadosos con Oliver hasta que se pudiera confiar totalmente en Harry.

***

John no estaba durmiendo.

Que fue lo que dijo Sherlock cuando abrió la puerta de la recamara de John. “No estás durmiendo.” Una proclamación.

John no se molestó en negarla.

Sherlock se acomodó en la cama junto a él, lo que no tenía precedente. Aparte de que John se quedará dormido en la cama de Sherlock una semana atrás, nunca habían descansado en una cama juntos. Y ahora era el doble de veces que en muchas semanas. John no sabía que pensar de ello.

“¿Sherlock?” dijo, cuestionándolo.

“Vas a visitar a tu hermana mañana,” dijo Sherlock.

“Sí, eso te lo dije.”

“Café. Un lugar neutral a una buena distancia de ambos departamentos.”

“Estás que echas chispas esta noche,” pronunció John, arrastrando las palabras. “¿Porqué no predices lo que escogeré para vestirme?”

“Podrías llevar a Oliver,” dijo Sherlock.

John parpadeó hacia él, pero el cuarto estaba oscuro y naturalmente apenas podía distinguirlo. ¿Porque insistía en tener conversaciones con Sherlock en la oscuridad?

“Sí esto es porque no te sientes cómodo estando a solas con él,” empezó John, “la Sra. Hudson podría---”

“No es por eso,” interrumpió Sherlock. “Estaríamos absolutamente bien.”

“Bien. Yo también pienso que lo estarán. Los dos juntos tendrán una adorable tarde.”

“Querías que tu hermana lo conociera. Querías darle una razón para mantenerse sobria.”

“Y, cómo señalaste, siempre soy demasiado optimista sobre esa posibilidad. ‘Extravagantemente optimista’ fue la frase que usaste, creo.”

Sherlock no dijo nada durante un largo rato. Lo suficientemente largo para que John casi preguntara si pensaba dormir en su cama esa noche. Y entonces dijo, “Tienes que serlo, no es así.”

No era una pregunta, así que John no la contestó, sólo escuchó, esperando pacientemente por el resto del argumento de Sherlock.

“La gente que está alrededor de… Debes de ser extravagantemente optimista, para mantener…” Sherlock se removió, y John estaba seguro de que lo estaba mirando. Probablemente Sherlock podía ver en la oscuridad, con esos asombrosos ojos de gato que tenía. “Tú me diste una razón. No la tenía antes de que llegaras. No había razones, hasta el día en que estabas tú. Así que tal vez Oliver será eso para ella.”

El aliento de John estaba atorado en su garganta. Tenía el impulso irracional de cerrar el espacio entre ellos, no para besarlo ni nada, sólo para ser capaz de presionar su cara contra Sherlock y respirarlo y recordarle _todos los días_ cuantas razones tenía para mantenerse sobrio, para quedarse con John. John recordaba las salidas con Lestrade, después de que Sherlock brincara del techo de St. Bart, de la cara de Lestrade cuando decía que siempre había asumido que Sherlock moriría joven pero que sería de una sobredosis, de lo cerca que Sherlock había estado de lograrlo antes de que John lo conociera. Sherlock Holmes vivía con el tiempo prestado, ahora por partida doble, y ahora estaba en la cama de John proclamando que John era la razón, y John no podía respirar.

Y pensó en como había sido él, antes de conocer a Sherlock, tan deprimido, tan desamparado, tan estático. Pensó en eso y dijo, su voz áspera con la honestidad que llevaba, “Tienes una forma de hacer mejores a las personas.”

“Ese eres tú. Tú eres quien hace eso. Oliver lo sacó de ti.”

“Oliver no tiene ninguno de mis genes.”

“Es la naturaleza contra adquirido a través de educación.”

“Tú me arreglaste,” insistió John, porque esto era muy importante como para que Sherlock lo descartara y John sólo lo había dicho una vez, ante la tumba de Sherlock, y necesitaba que Sherlock lo escuchara ahora. “Tú me salvaste.”

“No es algo que yo pueda hacer,” negó Sherlock. “Hasta ahora no ha pasado, alcanzó sólo una vez.”

“Tal vez es algo que los Sherlock Holmeses pueden hacer por los Watsons,” dijo John, tercamente.

La risa de Sherlock era apenas un respiro en la cama junto a él. “Lleva a Oliver contigo mañana.”

En la lengua de John se formaron las palabras _Te amo,_ tan brillantes y verdaderas como nada que jamás hubiera dicho.

John se las pasó, y cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido sin molestarse en decirle a Sherlock que se fuera. Cuando despertó en la mañana, y Sherlock se había ido, trató de no estar muy decepcionado.

***

 

Al final, John no se llevó a Oliver. No quería usarlo como una clase de peón en el juego de ajedrez de ‘Mantengamos Sobria a Harry’ que John había estado jugando toda la década pasada, más o menos. Dejó a Oliver con Sherlock y tomó el Metro para encontrarse con Harry.

John llegó ligeramente tarde pero Harry llegó mucho después. John tomó asiento y esperó, mirando a los peatones ir y venir fuera de la ventana de la cafetería y no dejándose mirar el reloj.

Entró al café con los ojos rojos, y ordenó un café pero de ninguna manera lo tocó. 

John la estudió y dijo, serenamente, “Estás ebria.” Estaba decepcionado, y odiaba estar decepcionado. Sherlock tenía razón, era extravagantemente optimista en cuanto a Harry.

Harry giró los ojos. “Odio que pienses que eres un detective sólo porque vives con uno.”

“No soy un detective, soy un doctor,” dijo John.

“Me tomé una copa porque de otra manera no puedo aguantar que me juzgues a través de la mesa en la manera en que lo haces. ¿Porqué me llamaste para verte en un café? ¿Fue sólo para criticarme una vez más? ¿Mucho tiempo desde que te hice sentir superior.?” 

“Sólo estoy preocupado por ti,” dijo John, tercamente.

“¿Podemos estar de acuerdo en que sé qué es lo que vas a decirme? ¿Y dejar de tener estas pequeñas reuniones?”

“Yo…” dejó de decir John, porque ahora que tenía que poner a Oliver en palabras, no estaba seguro que decir de él. Exactamente no lo había adoptado, pero su nombre estaba directamente plasmado en el certificado de nacimiento de Oliver. Pero tampoco lo había procreado en una manera en la que Harry pudiera entender.

Harry levantó las cejas hacia él, luciendo burlonamente interesada en lo que fuera que diría después.

“Tengo un bebé,” John se escuchó decir, y pensó que probablemente esa era la manera más simple de ponerlo.

Harry parpadeó. Parecía sorprendida. John quería decir que finalmente había encontrado algo que decir durante sus reuniones que la había sorprendido. “¿Con quién?” preguntó ella, incrédulamente. “Ya no sales con nadie, no lo has hecho desde hace mucho.”

“¿Porqué asumes que te hubiera dicho si salía con alguien?” contestó John.

“Está bien,” concedió Harry. “¿Quién es la afortunada?”

_Movimiento estúpido, John._ Pensó John, porque ahora tenía que responder, “Bueno, de hecho, es Sherlock, más o menos, de una manera.”

“Oh, por Dios.” dijo Harry. “Lo hicieron y fueron a adoptar un bebé juntos.”

“No tal cual. No así. No enteramente. Pero.. estamos criando a un bebé juntos. Un pequeño niño. Su nombre es Oliver.”

“¿Oliver Watson?”

“Oliver Watson-Holmes.”

“Watson-Holmes.” La cara de Harry se endureció de repente. “Sabes, eso es algo que nunca entendí acerca de ti.”

John estaba anonadado. “¿Qué?”

“¿Cómo pudiste decidir pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien y no _decirme_? Te preguntas porqué es que ya no hablamos tanto, y es porque cada que hablamos te la pasas todo el tiempo diciéndome que debería ó no hacer, proclamando que te preocupas por mi, cuando no te preocupas por mi lo suficiente como para mencionarme al jodido amor de tu vida. Tengo que seguir tu blog como todos los demás, porque no puedes llamarme y decir, ‘Es cierto, lo amo, estamos comprometidos en una relación y pensamos adoptar un niño.’”

John sacudió su cabeza. “No es así, Harry, Es… lo que quiero decir…”

“Están criando a un _niño_ juntos. Eso es comprometerse en una relación.”

“Sí, bueno, sí, tenemos una relación, en cuanto a que somos compañeros de habitaciones, y estamos comprometidos el uno al otro, claro, en que no tenemos planes para alterar eso en el futuro próximo, pero no es como… Me refiero, a que no _follamos_ o algo por el estilo, sólo estamos--”

“Criando un bebé juntos,” interrumpió Harry, monótonamente. “Te das cuenta de lo ridículo que suenas, ¿cierto? Al menos, espero que lo hagas. ¿Piensas que sólo porque no hay sexo no hay una relación? Estás enamorado de él, y has estado enamorado de él durante años. Lo aceptaste de regreso después de todo lo que hizo, ya nunca sales con nadie, lo dijiste tú mismo, justo ahora, que no imaginas un futuro sin él. ¿Cómo es que no puedes ver que ese barco se te fue hace mucho? Eres un idiota por no follártelo, porque apuesto a que es bueno en la cama y tú necesitas un poco de buen sexo, porqué estás jodidamente restriñido.”

John hizo una mueca hacia ella, irritado porque se estaba dando cuenta de que ella tenía razón, y dándose cuenta de que debió haber sabido que ella tenía razón hace mucho, mucho tiempo, y dándose cuenta de que tal vez estaba perdiendo el tiempo no diciéndole a Sherlock, pero tampoco era _realmente gay_ y no sabía cómo decírselo a Sherlock sin destruir todo, y ahora tenían que preocuparse por Oliver, y nada era más precioso que Oliver.

“Sherlock no es así,” dijo John.

Harry levantó una ceja dudosa. “¿Sherlock no es cómo? ¿No tiene sexo?”

“No,” dijo John agresivamente. “No lo hace.”

“¿Y cómo es que lo sabes?”

“Lo sé.”

“Probablemente ha estado sufriendo por ti todo este tiempo. ¿Con quién más tendría sexo, si no es contigo? Estás dispuesto a mantener el celibato por el que estás pasando siempre que Sherlock sea célibe también. Si se atreviera a llevar a alguien a casa, ya lo hubieras desvestido de esa ropa que usa y lo hubieras estampado contra la pared antes de que pudiera decir tu nombre. Ni siquiera trates de decirme que no lo harías. Puedes llegar a ser celoso y posesivo con las cosas que piensas que son tuyas, y él es tuyo, y justo cerraste ese trato con un bebé, sólo para estar seguros.”

“Yo _no_ estoy usando a Oliver,” dijo John, sin tono alguno, porque no estaba -él adoraba a Oliver- y porque temía que era la única cosa falsa que había dicho Harry.

“Pero la permanencia que trae con él es un lindo efecto secundario, ¿no es cierto?”

John la miró furiosamente.

Harry dijo, “No es tan divertido ir por un café y ser destajado poco a poco, ¿cierto?”


	8. Chapter 8

A John le dolía la cabeza cuando regreso a la calle Baker. Estaba preocupado por Harry, porque siempre estaba preocupado por Harry y siempre se preocupaba más por ella cuando la acababa de ver. Y ahora se preocupaba por Oliver, porque ahora tenía un _bebé_ por el cual preocuparse. Y se preocupaba por Sherlock, porque estaba enamorado de Sherlock, y tal vez era posible que Sherlock sintiera algo de regreso, y también era posible que quisiera tener sexo con Sherlock pero no era gay y Sherlock no tenía sexo con nadie a menos que no tuviera sexo con nadie porque también quería tener sexo con Joh y--

El teléfono de John timbró con una alerta de mensaje y estaba aliviado de tener una distracción de lo que había dentro de su cabeza.

Era de Harry, _Lo siento. No pretendía molestarte. Me encantaría conocer a Oliver. xxxxx_

John hizo una mueca y consideró como debía responder. No estaba seguro de poder manejar otra interacción con su hermana como la que acababa de tener por un tiempo. Y definitivamente no quería soportar nada enfrente de Oliver.

Mientras seguía debatiéndose sobre como contestar, otro mensaje llegó, Primero pensó que debía ser su hermana, disculpándose más efusivamente y rogando por ver a Oliver. Pero no lo era. Era Greg Lestrade. _No he escuchado de ustedes en un rato y Sherlock ha estado ignorando mis mensajes. ¿Está todo bien?_

John se quedó mirando el mensaje sin comprenderlo. Era verdad que no había hablado con Greg en un tiempo porque normalmente tanto tiempo sin un caso lo habría mandando de mala gana a buscar a Greg para encontrar algo con que distraer la mente febril de Sherlock. Pero John no tenía idea de lo que Greg estaba hablando cuando decía que Sherlock estaba ignorando sus mensajes.

Como estaba justo fuera del 221B, John guardó su teléfono, decidiendo dejar ambos mensajes para otro día. Especialmente, el segundo ameritaba una conversación con Sherlock.

Oliver estaba sentado en el suelo a mitad de la sala, y a todo su alrededor estaban dispersos los objetos más aleatorios. Algunos eran juguetes para bebés pero muchos eran cosas que rondaban por la casa, como toallas de cocina y una barra de jabón del baño y una pila entera de los suéteres de John.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” preguntó John, en lugar de decir algo más normal como ‘hola.’

Sherlock levantó la mirada de donde estaba alzando una brillante taza azul, aparentemente para que Oliver la persiguiera. “Oliver me está diciendo qué colores le gustan,” dijo Sherlock. También estaba sentado en el piso con Oliver, con las piernas cruzadas, su laptop abierta en su regazo. Mientras John miraba, hizo un par de anotaciones en ella. 

“Oh,” dijo John, “y hasta ahora, ¿cuál es el veredicto?”

“Odia el verde,” contestó John, definitivamente, levantando algo más, un pedazo de ropa azul.

John parpadeó hacia eso, y después se dio cuenta, “Espera, ¿acaso son mis calzoncillos?”

Sherlock se encogió. “Necesitaba algo de este tono de azul.”

“Así que ¿buscaste entre mis cosas hasta que encontraste un par de calzones que se ajustara a tus necesidades?”

“No, sabía que tenías un par de calzones que se ajustarían perfecto antes de buscar entre tus cosas.”

“¿Y cómo es que sabías eso?”

“John.” Sherlock le dio una breve pero fulminante mirada. “Como si esta fuera la primera vez que busco entre tus cosas.”

John decidió que en realidad no tenía caso tener una discusión sobre límites personales. Habían tenido esa conversación múltiples veces antes, y Sherlock nunca escuchaba, y John nunca había aplicado realmente alguna consecuencia por que no escuchara, así que sólo era un desperdicio de aliento, básicamente. Además, ahora aparentemente estaban saliendo sin follar, algo así, así que John suponía que no podía estar muy enojado porque no estaba enteramente seguro de que todavía había limites entre ellos.

“¿Porqué has estado ignorando los mensajes de Lestrade?” preguntó John en su lugar.

Había esperado que eso pudiera sorprender a Sherlock pero Sherlock meramente dijo, mientras mecía un plátano en frente de Oliver y tomaba más notas, “Así que ahora te mensajea a ti. Interesante. No es como si ese asesinato fuera tan difícil que no pudiera resolverlo por si solo. Es ridículamente simple. Es posible que lo haya estado consintiendo.”

“Así que ignoras sus mensajes.”

“Te lo dije, el asesinato es aburrido.”

“No has tenido un caso en semanas. Ni un cliente, nu una escena del crimen, nada.” 

“Hemos estado ocupados, John.” Indicó Sherlock hacia Oliver, quien ahora trataba de alcanzar el plátano. 

“Parece que le gusta el amarillo,” remarcó John, y camino hacia la cocina. Que parecía una zona de guerra. John giró y caminó de regreso. “¿Qué pasó en la cocina?”

“Experimento,” respondió Sherlock, sin cuidado, sin levantar la mirada de su cercano escrutinio de la reacción de Oliver ante un cojín del sofá que ahora Sherlock le estaba enseñando.

“¿En?”

“Resulta que las cucharas para bebé sí tienen un propósito,” aspiró Sherlock, con remilgo.

John se rió, entonces giró su atención hacia Oliver, inclinándose para recogerlo en sus brazos, porque de repente sintió que necesitaba tenerlo sólidamente ahí, recordándole porqué estaba haciendo todo esto. Presionó su nariz en los suaves rizos de bebé y dijo, “Hola, amor, ¿Tuviste un buen día con tu Papi?”

“Otras cosas que resulta que si tienen propósito,” continuó Sherlock, dejando todo lo que tenía en su regazo. “Ropa con broches.”

John sonrió y besó la frente de Oliver.

Sherlock se levantó con esa ligereza que nunca perdía, y John pensó como, cuando recién había conocido a Sherlock, pensó que, cuando envejeciera, dejaría de ser tan ridículamente ligero, empezaría a sentarse en la manera correcta en las sillas y cosas por el estilo. Eso nunca llegó a pasar en realidad.

“¿Cómo estuvo el café con Harry?” preguntó Sherlock, llenó de esa casualidad tan estudiada.

John levantó sus cejas hacia él. “¿No lo has deducido?” preguntó, sin tono.

Sherlock lo miró de arriba a abajo, después dijo, “Sin embargó, los calcetines para bebé no tienen propósito aparente. Oliver los odia.”

Cambiar el tema por él, y John lo amaba tanto que prácticamente dolía, lo amaba tanto que hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho, que era tomar un paso más cerca para cerrar la poca distancia que los separaba y descansar su frente en el hombro de Sherlock. A esta extraña relación con Sherlock no sólo le hacía falta sexo, sino que le faltaba, por la mayor parte, todo contacto físico, y John reconocía lo hambriento que estaba por ello, cómo había ignorado el valor de tener a alguien ahí para abrazarte cuando lo necesitaras.

Sherlock parecía asombrado por lo que John estaba haciendo, lo que no era de sorprenderse ya que John mismo estaba impresionado. Torpemente, Sherlock levantó un brazo y lo pasó por encima de los hombros de John, acercándolo más hacia él, y John cambió a Oliver de brazo para poder hacerlo y respiró a Sherlock. John nunca antes había pensado en lo familiar que le era el olor de Sherlock, pero lo era. Ahora lo bañaba, y Harry parecía estar a millones de kilómetros de aquí. ¿Qué importaba? ¿Cómo fuera que se llamara lo que sea que tuvieran? Funcionaba para John.

“¿Todo bien?” preguntó Sherlock, inseguro.

“Sí,” dijo John, y lo decía enserio.

 

***

 

Oliver era terrible para la rutina. John no se sorprendía con eso, pues Sherlock también era terrible con la rutina. John trató de instituir cosas como las siestas y horas de dormir y tiempos para la comida, y tanto Sherlock como Oliver lo miraban como si estuviera loco, y después entre ellos afectuosamente, como si dijeran, _¿Acaso no es divertido? Por eso lo tenemos cerca._

Mano a mano con su falta de rutina estaba que Oliver ahora dormía menos y menos cada vez. John pensó que, en alguna forma extraña, estar cerca de Sherlock parecía activar los genes Sherlockianos de Oliver. El bebé que en los primeros días había tomado tantas siestas que Sherlock había estado al borde de la desesperación, hasta ahora, se había transformado en un bebé que dormía por ratos al igual que Sherlock. Muchas veces se quedaba dormido sin previo aviso, luchando tanto como podía y poniéndose de malas como resultado. Pero había cosas que ayudaban a poner a un terco bebé a dormir, el que reinaba entre ellas era el violín de Sherlock. Así que, esta noche, John estaba recostado en el sofá de la sala y miraba el desorden que Sherlock y Oliver habían dejado en la alfombra y escuchaba el sonido del violín de Sherlock que venía desde la habitación.

Eventualmente Sherlock salió del cuarto y regresó a la sala de estar.

“¿Está durmiendo?” preguntó John.

“Sí. Aparentemente _estaba_ cansado.” Sherlock todavía pensaba que Oliver dormía mucho. “Estás ocupando mucho espacio en este sofá.” Sherlock empujó los pies de John.

“Normalmente tú tomas _todo_ el sofá,” señaló John, mientras se acomodaba haciendo espacio para Sherlock.

“Sí,” estuvo Sherlock de acuerdo. “¿Qué haces siquiera en el sofá?”

Joh miró hacia Sherlock. Se había enrollado en la esquina opuesta del sofá. Sus piernas eran un irremediable nudo entre ellos. Compañeros de cuarto normales, pensó John, no se sentaban en el sofá juntos así. Lo que sólo subrayaba todo lo que Harry había dicho.

“Tuve un largo día,” dijo John.

“La próxima vez que tengas un café con tu hermana, iré contigo.”

John se mofó. “¿Tú crees que eso ayudaría?”

“Obviamente,” dijo Sherlock, sonando algo irritado de que John dudara que su presencia no ayudaría en cualquier situación.

“Quiere conocer a Oliver.”

“Claro que quiere. ¿Pensaste que no querría?”

“Pensé…” consideró John, entonces exhalo un poco de su aliento. “No sé que pensaba.”

Sherlock no dijo nada.

John jugueteó con sus dedos del pie. Otra cosa que simples compañeros de apartamento no hacían, porque simples compañeros de apartamento no tendrían sus dedos pegados a su compañero. “¿No me dirás lo que estaba pensando?”

“Tú me dejaste solo con Oliver hoy,” dijo Sherlock, en lugar de responder. “Ni siquiera vacilaste.”

John estaba sorprendido. “Claro que no. Sherlock, debes saber que no me preocupa que laguna vez harás algo por lastimar al bebé.”

“Conscientemente,” dijo Sherlock

“¿Qué?”

“Nunca haría nada para lastimarlo _conscientemente._ ”

“Eso es lo más que puedo esperar,” dijo John, firmemente. “Es lo más por lo que cualquiera puede esperar.”

Sherlock cerró fuertemente sus ojos. “No le contesté a Lestrade porque no podía. Si sabía algo más -más detalles- algo que hiciera el asesinato más interesante…”

John terminó la oración por Sherlock. Hubiera ido a la escena del crimen. Se hubiera llevado a Oliver con él. John consideró a Sherlock, los ojos todavía fuertemente cerrados, viéndose desesperadamente infeliz Infeliz consigo, John lo sabía.

“No pedimos un bebé,” empezó John, cuidadosamente. 

Sherlock abrió los ojos inmediatamente, encontrando los de John. “No voy a renunciar a él,” dijo, ferozmente. 

“No era eso lo que iba a sugerir,” lo tranquilizó John. “Sólo iba a decir que no habíamos planeado tener un bebé. Aún las personas que se embarazan accidentalmente tienen nueve meses para prepararse. Nosotros tuvimos un bebé dejado en nuestra puerta, de la nada. Habrá un tiempo para ajustarse, Sherlock. Tenemos que encontrar la forma en hacer que nuestra vida funcione, todos juntos.”

“No quiero que sienta, ni por un momento, que no es querido.” dijo Sherlock, con una mueca a la mitad de la oración, y John deseaba que Sherlock hablara de su niñez, deseaba saber más sobre los errores que Sherlock estaba tratando de corregir con Oliver. “Los primeros dieciocho meses de la vida de un bebé son--”

“Sherlock,” lo interrumpió John, moviéndose mientras se enderezaba, para inclinarse más cerca con convicción. “Él es tú. No sólo mira, observa. ¿De verdad crees que el observará otra cosa que nosotros queriéndolo y amándolo?”

“Sí.” dijo Sherlock, girando toda su atención hacia él. “Observará que pasé toda la tarde distraído porque Lestrade me mandó un mensaje sobre un homicidio. Definitivamente observará eso.”

“Pero él es tú. Así que probablemente estará molesto de que desperdiciaste la tarde enseñándole los colores cuando pudiste haber resuelto un crimen.”

Por un momento, Sherlock se le quedó mirando, después aparto sus ojos, y se sintió como una pequeña victoria.

“Deberías contestarle a Lestrade,” sugirió John, en el silencio de Sherlock. “Dile que mañana iremos a la escena del crimen. Llevaremos a Oliver para presentarlos.”

“¿Qué tal si a Oliver no le gusta?” preguntó Sherlock, un leve rastro de ansiedad era evidente en su voz. Algo que nadie más que John hubiera podido escuchar.

John en realidad no tenía idea de si la afinidad por las escenas del crimen estaba codificada en el ADN de Sherlock ó si Sherlock había desarrollado esa reacción ante algo que ocurriera en su infancia. Lo que si sabía es que era obvio que Oliver idolatraba a Sherlock. Si a Sherlock le gustaban las escenas del crimen, a Oliver también le gustarían, de eso John estaba seguro.

Pero John no quería señalar lo mucho que Oliver claramente amaba a Sherlock, porque no quería que Sherlock entrara en pánico más de lo que ya estaba. Así que dijo, “Él es tú, Sherlock.” Uno de los rizos de Sherlock caían sobre su cara. John tenía el repentino impulso de estirarse y acomodarlo detrás de la oreja de Sherlock. Lo que era ridículo y no era algo que haría un compañero de habitación, pensó John.

Sherlock lo salvó de su preocupación con su cabello diciendo, “No estoy seguro de que nos gusten los mismos colores. Eso es raro, ¿no es cierto?”

John se burló, apartando la vista de Sherlock para salirse del hechizo. “Está siendo contrario. Eso no es para nada extraño.”

Sherlock pausó. “¿Implicas que yo soy contrario?” sonaba genuinamente impresionado por eso.

“Idiota,” dijo John, afectuosamente, y cerró los ojos.

“No soy… _contrario,_ ” tartamudeó Sherlock, ofendido. “Siempre estoy en lo _correcto._ Todo el tiempo.”

“Te equivocaste en lo de mi hermana siendo hermano,” señaló John, ligeramente.

“Bueno, eso fue un truco. Su nombre era un truco.”

“No tenía idea de que empezamos a llamar a Harriet ‘Harry’ sólo para engañar a Sherlock Holmes, una vez que llegara a conocerlo.”

“No soy una _contrariedad._ ” masculló Sherlock, y John sintió como se acomodaba en el sofá, más comodamente.

John, con sus ojos todavía cerrados, se dejo sumergir en lo cálido de su alegría.

 

***

 

John despertó por los llantos del bebé. No un llanto de angustia tanto como un llanto de irritación. John estaba muy familiarizado con la irritación Sherlockiana. Y el bebé estaba con Sherlock, John podía escuchar la voz de Sherlock hablándole, así que John decidió que Sherlock podía arreglárselas con, bueno, consigo mismo. Sin duda Sherlock era la fuente de la irritación de Oliver en primer lugar.

John cerró sus ojos y se acomodó mas profundamente en el sofá. No le sorprendía darse cuenta de que había pasado la noche ahí. Estuvo exhausto y no era inusual que se durmiera en el sofá y que Sherlock lo dejara ahí en lugar de despertarlo. John hacía lo mismo cuando era Sherlock quien se quedaba dormido en el sofá. Después de todo, se dormía mucho en su sofá.

Su celular timbró en la mesa de café, y John abrió los ojos para mirarlo y debatirse si quería o no leer el mensaje. Pensó que de verdad no quería leerlo, pero que debía hacerlo, así que sacó la mano debajo de la colcha y acercó su celular sobre él.

Era un mensaje de Lestrade. 

_En serio, mandaré a algunas personas para que los vigilen._

John lo contestó. _No es necesario. Las cosas han sido más inusuales que lo usual. Pasaremos hoy para explicar._

Había terminado de escribir cuando la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock se abrió. Sherlock marchó hacia la sala, con Oliver removiéndose en sus brazos y todavía hacía ruidos de disgusto.

John apretó _mandar_ a su mensaje y dijo, “Buenos-”

Sherlock prácticamente dejo caer al bebé en los brazos de John. John se removió para sentarse y cargarlo propiamente. “Está siendo muy _terco,_ ” le informó Sherlock, sonando personalmente ofendido por ello. 

“¿De dónde pudo haber sacado eso?” preguntó John, secamente, y la relampagueante mueca de Oliver se convirtió en inconfundible deleite. Le susurró un saludo a John, y John besó la punta de su nariz, y Oliver de verdad se empezó a reír. 

“Traidor,” murmuró Sherlock, y se dejo caer en su sillón.

John trató de esconder su sonrisa pero no estaba seguro de lograrlo. “Debiste haber hecho algo para que se enojara,” le dijo John, mientras se levantaba del sofá con Oliver en sus brazos.

“Sus humores son caprichosos e ilógicos. No siguen ningún patrón razonable,” se enfurruñó Sherlock, poniéndose de pie sólo para depositarse en su punto preferido de berrinche sobre el sofá.

“De nuevo,” remarcó John, caminando hacia la cocina con el bebé, “no puedo imaginarme de dónde lo sacó.”

“La clonación de Mycroft salió claramente _mal,_ ” gritó Sherlock desde la sala. 

El bebé balbuceó ruidosamente en la dirección de Sherlock y agitó sus puños y piernas frenéticamente, determinado a no perder piso en lo que fuera que fuese de la batalla que estaban teniendo los dos.

John los ignoró a ambos, preparando leche materna y té ahora de manera automática. Apenas y recordaba los días en que la leche materna no había sido parte de su rutina matinal.

“Tenemos que ir a ver a Lestrade hoy,” llamó John hacia la sala mientras revisaba el biberón.

“Te lo dije: el caso es aburrido,” repuso Sherlock.

“No vamos a ir a verlo por lo del caso.” John caminó hacia la sala y levantó a Oliver y su biberón hacia Sherlock. “Toma. Dale de comer mientras nos preparo un poco de té.”

Sherlock se enderezó lo suficiente como para recibir a Oliver y acomodarlo con la botella. Oliver le mandó una mirada que decía, _Voy a comer porque estoy hambriento pero no significa que nuestro anterior altercado está olvidado ó perdonado._ Sherlock lo miró con algo que decía, _Eres lindo pero estás mal y yo estoy bien._

John continuó, “vamos a ir a ver a Lestrade por Oliver.”

“¿Qué tiene que ver Oliver con Lestrade?” Sherlock le preguntó a John mientras éste caminaba de regreso a la cocina para terminar el té.

“Oliver es nuestro bebé y Lestrade es nuestro amigo. Eso es lo que tienen que ver entre ellos.”

“¿Lestrade es nuestro amigo?”

“Deja de ser un…imbécil,” dijo John.

“¿Un imbécil?” repitió Sherlock. “¿ahora censuras tu vocabulario frente al bebé, verdad?”

John marchó de regreso a la cocina por el té y lo bajó firmemente. “Amenazó con mandar alguien a vigilarnos. Ahora le debemos el decirle que tenemos un bebé, y decírselo cara-a-cara.”

Oliver hizo un sonido de disgusto. John lo miró. Sus ojos miraban cortantemente a donde John estaba parado. Cuando John levantó la mirada de Oliver, Sherlock lo estaba mirando de una forma muy similar, disgustado. Claramente los dos clones estaban unidos una vez más.

“Es suficiente, ustedes dos,” dijo John. “Beban, y después nos arreglaremos y saldremos a una visita familiar.”

Oliver y Sherlock intercambiaron una de sus miradas de amargo-sufrimiento.


	9. Chapter 9

Al final, Sherlock se alistó mucho más rápido de lo que John esperaba, y John se dio cuenta de que, aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, Sherlock estaba ansioso por presumir a Oliver en Scotland Yard, tanto como lo había estado con Angelo. Sherlock suspiraba y se quejaba y pretendía que no era verdad, pero John vio a través de todo esto y sólo lo ignoró.

Oliver, mientras tanto, estaba con los ojos abiertos ante la propuesta de una salida. Oliver adoraba las salidas. John estaba seguro que ya deducía cosas sorprendentes. Cuando empezara a hablar, John estaba convencido de que los acogería una lluvia de observaciones.

Llegaron a Scotland Yard e impresionaron a todos los que se encontraban en el recibidor. Cada persona sólo se levantaba y jadeaba ante la vista de Sherlock Holmes con un bebé anidado firmemente contra él. Sherlock, claramente coloreado de un ligero rosa ante la reacción, marchaba a través del lobby hacia el elevador, y John lo seguía, divertido.

Y entonces llegaron a la oficina de Lestrade. Parpadeó ante el bebé; Sherlock entró, esperando impacientemente a que John lo siguiera, y entonces cerró la puerta confiadamente.

“Hola, Lestrade,” dijo Sherlock, amablemente. “Tienes un caso tremendamente aburrido en el que sin duda necesitas mi ayuda debido a la incompetencia general del la fuerza policiaca.”

Lestrade dijo, “Tienes un bebé.”

“Brillante,” remarcó Sherlock. “No imagino cómo es que no has resuelto este asesinato todavía, dada la cortante astucia de tus observaciones.”

“Sherlock,” dijo John, serenamente, porque sabía que con eso bastaba, Y entonces, a Lestrade, “Ese es Oliver.”

Lestrade parpadeó hacia él conmocionado. “Okay…”

“Oliver es el hijo de Sherlock,” explicó John.

“Oliver es _nuestro_ hijo,” corrigió Sherlock, suavemente.

“Lo que es biológicamente imposible,” dijo John, “así que _técnicamente_ -”

“¿Cómo es que tienen un _hijo_?”

“El proceso biológico involucra la fertilización de un óvulo con esperma-” empezó Sherlock.

Lestrade se retorció y levantó una mano. “Oh, cielos. No, detente, no puedo hablar de sexo con- oh cielos.” Sacudiéndose, Lestrade se compuso. “Así que…” Lestrade ondeó su mano vagamente. “ _Eso_ pasó, y después…” Lestrade movió su mano hacia Oliver. “ _Eso._ ”

Sherlock se enfurruñó un poco. “Su nombre es Oliver. no es un ‘Eso.’”

“Claro.” Lestrade seguía viendo a Oliver. “Oliver. ¿Dónde está su madre?”

“Muerta,” respondió Sherlock, secamente. “No hay otro pariente vivo.”

“¿Muerta? ¿Muerta cómo?”

“Yo no la maté.”

“Eso no era lo que sugería, sólo…”

“De cualquier manera, soy el único pariente vivo que le queda, así que John insistió en que nos lo quedáramos.”

John le disparó una mirada. “Ambos insistimos.”

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

Lestrade parecía no estar seguro de a quién mirar más, así que sus ojos seguían moviéndose. Eventualmente dijo, “¿Así que ahora tienen un bebé?”

“Te dije que las cosas andaban un poco inusuales,” ofreció John.

“¿Tienes alguna escena del crimen que te gustaría que yo viera?” preguntó Sherlock.

 

***

 

Tomaron un taxi para que siguiera a Lestrade a la escena del crimen. Sherlock irradiaba un nivel de petulancia que John sabía que tenía que reprobar pero eso sólo lo hizo negar con la cabeza y sonreír cariñosamente.

“¿Estás conforme contigo mismo?” preguntó.

“Pienso que eso salió bien,” respondió Sherlock. “Lo mismo piensa Oliver.”

John giró sólo un poco los ojos. “Por supuesto.”

Sherlock lo miró. Y Sherlock sonrió. Y de repente John estaba en un taxi diferente, el primer taxi, con este hombre tan inusual e intrigante a su lado, girando a la ventana para sonreír porque todavía era tan tímido para sonreír directamente a él, para posiblemente traicionar al pensamiento incandescente que quemaba en su cerebro: _este hombre te agradará mucho._ Y aún ese pensamiento había sido tan equivocado, tan sorprendentemente sencillo.

Sherlock le guiñó el ojo.

John tuvo un momento desorientado en el que quería tomar a Sherlock de la camisa, mantenerlo quieto, _mirarlo_ hasta que todos sus pensamientos inevitablemente insuficientes se volvieran dolorosamente obvios, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que esos pensamientos _eran._

Pero el taxi se detuvo, y Sherlock salió, un torbellino de energía como siempre, y John pagó el taxi resignadamente y salió después de él.

El cuerpo había sido removido, claro, pero el resto de la escena del crimen se había preservado, y Sherlock estaba literalmente batiendo las palmas de alegría por esto. John pensó que el reciente tramo había sido lo más largo que jamás había visto que Sherlock hubiera durado sin un caso, y aunque Sherlock no se había quejado, pensó que Sherlock se daba cuenta lo mucho que había extrañado esto. Todos en la escena del crimen, excepto por Lestrade, estaban mirando a Oliver, quien contemplaba la escena el crimen ávidamente. Lestrade estaba estudiosamente evitando mirar a Oliver, determinado claramente a pretender que todo era normal, mientras relataba a Sherlock lo que había pasado.

 

Sherlock ondeó su mano impacientemente, diciendo, “Sí, sí, sí, obvio,” y entonces giró abruptamente hacia John, sorprendiéndolo al sacar a Oliver de su canguro y pasándoselo a John. 

“Oh” dijo John, tomándolo automáticamente. “¿Querías que yo…?”

“Debo acercarme,” explicó Sherlock, sacándose el arnés y después dejándose caer en el cemento y estirándose mientras recolectaba toda la evidencia que el resto de ellos no habían visto.

Oliver lo veía embebido, mordisqueando el filo de su sonaja de abejorro que había insistido en llevar con él. 

“Sí,” le dijo John. “Así es como se comporta en las escenas del crimen.”

Oliver lo miró.

“De acuerdo,” concedió John, “tienes razón, así se comporta casi todo el tiempo.”

Oliver, satisfecho, regresó a observar a Sherlock, quien ahora se conducía por el cuarto sobre su estómago, como una serpiente, sus lupas levantadas mientras recolectaba información. Se sentía como las otras docenas de veces que había observado a Sherlock en una escena del crimen, excepto que ahora tenía un tibio bulto de bebé contento en sus brazos, y eso era mejor. ¿Quién iba a saber que esto era lo que les hacía falta?

Claramente todos los demás en la escena del crimen no estaban de acuerdo con la conclusión de John de que tener a un bebé en la escena del crimen era perfección. Había un montón de susurros y miradas extrañas hacia ellos, y John sostuvo a Oliver más cerca instintivamente. Oliver parecía no darse cuenta de todo esto; John se preguntaba si era algún tipo de mecanismo de defensa genético que Sherlock le había heredado, la habilidad de pretender sin esfuerzo que no le importaba lo que opinaran los demás. John hubiera preferido que Oliver no utilizara esos mecanismos de defensas siendo un infante, pero también pensó que Oliver tenía esos mecanismos bien desarrollados desde poco después de haber nacido, siendo el objeto de mucha atención que no era necesariamente amorosa, no en la forma en la que necesitaría un bebé. John pensó en lo peores que serían los susurros y las miradas si supieran que Oliver era un clon en lugar de pensar que sólo era un bebé inesperado.

Lestrade se acercó a donde él estaba parado, ruidoso con preguntas sin contestar. John, sintiéndose un poco como Sherlock, dijo sin humor, “Está bien, pregunta,”

“No,” dijo Lestrade, moviéndose incómodamente, lleno de negación, como si pretendiera que no se desbordaba de preguntas. “Es sólo que…” Miró a Oliver, “él estuvo, en algún tipo de… ¿relación sexual? ¿Y a ti no te molestó?”

John no dijo, _¿Porqué debería importarme con quién se acuesta?_ Que era lo que un compañero de piso normal hubiera dicho indudablemente. En su lugar, dijo, “Donó un poco de esperma.”

Lestrade pareció aliviado. “Oh, eso tiene _mucho_ más sentido. No podía dejar de pensar en que… ¿No lo hizo anónimamente?” 

“¿De verdad piensas que no querría tomar el crédito si el niño resultaba ser un genio?” preguntó John.

“Claro,” permitió Lestrade. “Bueno, no hay duda sobre la paternidad, ¿cierto? Es justo como él, hasta en sus miradas de soportando-a-estos-simples-mortales.”

John bajó la mirada a Oliver, quien sin duda miraba a Lestrade con una versión en miniatura de la mirada _porqué mandaron a estas personas a atormentarme_ de Sherlock. “Bueno,” dijo John, y pensó en lo idénticos que eran Oliver y Sherlock. “Sí,” fue lo único que pudo decir, porque era verdad, no había duda de la paternidad de Oliver. No tenía otra cosa _más_ que paternidad.

“¿Debió ser duro para el pequeño, no crees? Perder a su madre así.”

John se erizó un poco. “Sí, pero afortunadamente tiene a Sherlock.”

Lestrade no dijo nada pero miró puntualmente a Sherlock, quien estaba hostigando a uno de los policías sobre que había sido exactamente lo que había visto cuando llegó a la escena del crimen.

John dijo, defensivamente, “Es muy bueno con Oliver.”

“Discúlpenme,” intervino Sally Donovan, ardientemente, “¿pero de quién es ese bebé?”

“Obviamente es mío,” contestó Sherlock, que de alguna manera se había materializado junto a ellos en el preciso momento. “Se supone que eres una oficial de policía, el niño llegó conmigo y se parece a mi, pon las piezas juntas.”

Sally lo miró incrédula. “¿ _Tú_ tienes un bebé?”

“No eres la única, Sally, capaz de realizar las actividades que resultan en la fertilización de un óvulo,” repuso Sherlock.

“¿Pero quién se acostaría _contigo_?” Digo, ¿durante cuánto tiempo podrías esconder que eres un fenómeno?

“Eso…” empezó John.

Sherlock pasó a través de él y tomó a Oliver, interrumpiéndolo al decir, “Ven, Oliver, voy a demostrarte la incompetencia en la cual fue recaudada la evidencia en esta escena del crimen.”

Sherlock se alejó, con Oliver en los brazos. John giró para terminar de decirle a Sally que dejara en paz a Sherlock, pero Lestrade le ganó en ello.

“Eso fue poco profesional y sin venir a cuento. Déjalo en paz,” dijo Lestrade.

“No puedes tener a un bebé en la _escena del crimen,_ ” se quejó Sally.

“El bebé no está contaminando nada, y no es como si tuviéramos que cuidarlo.”

“Pero eso es _bebé-_ ”

“ _Él_ es un bebé,” la corrigió John.

Sally lo miró, con las cejas levantadas a modo de desafío. “¿Y tú crees que deberías criarlo en escenas del crimen?”

“Creo que nosotros deberíamos criarlo en dondequiera que sea feliz, y si se parece aunque sea un poco a su padre, entonces éste es el lugar,” repuso John.

Las cejas de Sally se levantaron todavía más. “¿‘Nosotros’? ¿De verdad? ¿Lo están haciendo oficial?”

John hizo una mueca en frustración. “No de ese modo.”

Incluso Lestrade parecía sorprendido. “¿A qué te refieres, ‘que no es de ese modo’?”

“No somos así.”

“Ustedes.. tienen un bebé,” señaló Lestrade.

“No _juntos._ Quiero decir, no _tuvimos_ al bebé juntos. Sólo lo _criaremos_ juntos. ¿No o pueden dos personas criar a un bebé juntos si acostarse entre ellas?”

Lestrade y Sally sólo se le quedaban viendo.

“Supongo..” acordó Lestrade, vacilante.

John quería tirar sus brazos hacia el cielo ó estrellar su cabeza contra la pared más cercana ó hacer algo igualmente dramático. Pensaba que era tremendamente injusto que todos asumieran que se acostaba con Sherlock Holmes cuando no lo hacía. Si tuviera sexo de manera regular, ¿no estaría de mejor humor?

“Cuando un compañero de cuartos de repente tiene un bebé,” preguntó John, “¿No es lógico que tendrán que criar al niño juntos?”

Lestrade y Sally seguían viéndolo. John pensó que posiblemente estaba equivocado al haber sugerido que esta situación era la conclusión lógica de cualquier cosa.

“Este caso es mucho más interesante de lo que Lestrade describió,” anunció Sherlock, acercándose. Oliver agitó su sonaja para acentuar el punto.

“Te dije que era uno interesante,” dijo Lestrade.

“Tú piensas que todo es interesante,” replicó Sherlock, “Y has destacado todos los hechos erróneos de este caso en tu intento de hacerlo interesante para mi.” Sherlock miró a John, con los ojos brillantes. “Tengo polvo sobre el cual experimentar.”

John no pudo evitar sonreír de regreso. Sherlock era contagioso en estos humores. “Excelente. ¿En casa?”

“No, necesito el equipo de St. Bart’s.”

“Oh,” dijo John, mirando a Oliver en los brazos de Sherlock y pensando sobre almuerzos y horas de dormir y todo el esfuerzo que se había tomado en tratar de que Oliver tuviera una rutina.

La cara de Sherlock se desanimó, todo su entusiasmo se desvanecía. También miró a Oliver. “Oh,” dijo. “Debes llevarlo a casa, claro. Para…” Sherlock no continuó, y John sabía que era porque Sherlock jamás había reconocido que el bebé necesitaba comer y dormir.

Y qué demonios, John ya fallaba en tratar de ponerle un horario al bebé, no estaba seguro de que hacer un viaje a St. Bart’s por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, haría la diferencia.

“No, iremos a St. Bart’s contigo. Ollie sólo se quedaría deprimido y llorando por ti si de todos modos tratara de quitarle la diversión del experimento.”

Sherlock brillaba y Oliver agitó su abejorro en evidente acuerdo y John miró fúricamente a Donovan y Anderson, que susurraban desde una esquina, sólo un poco mientras seguía a Sherlock y al bebé al exterior.

***

Aparentemente, el polvo no era polvo. No enteramente. Sherlock estaba en un monólogo con Oliver sobre lo que esperaba encontrar en el polvo. Oliver se alternaba entre escuchar intensamente, mirando las manos de Sherlock y la pantalla de la computadora como si de verdad entendiera completamente lo que Sherlock estaba haciendo, y agitar cajitas de petri. John estaba monitoreando muy de cerca el juego de las cajas de petri y no le prestaba atención a lo que Sherlock estaba diciendo.

Sherlock estaba particionando el polvo en sus propias cajas de petri, agitándolo cuidadosamente. Oliver miraba desde el regazo de John, aparentemente fascinado. Y entonces estornudó.

John miró más de cerca el polvo que Sherlock estaba agitando. Quería asegurarse de que no era tóxico, pero no quería insultar a Sherlock asumiendo que no protegería a Oliver si lo fuera. John vacilaba en el banco, con su brazo estrechando a Oliver.

Sherlock, tan infalible como era, lo sintió. “No es tóxico. Si pensara que lo era, no tendría a ninguno de ustedes aquí.”

“Cierto,” dijo John. “Por supuesto. Sólo que, sabes, tenía que estar seguro.”

Sherlock suspiró.

“Sí confío en ti,” insistió John. “Es sólo que todavía nos estamos ajustando, ¿recuerdas?”

“Así que ésta es la razón por la que el embarazo evolucionó hasta tardar muchos meses, ¿no es cierto?” preguntó Sherlock, que ahora derramaba unas cuantas gotas de líquido de una pipeta en uno de los trastes de petri.

“Sí, probablemente.”

Oliver agitó su sonaja de abejorro contra la mesa, agitando las cajas de petri.

Sherlock hizo una mueca y lo miró. “Vas a contaminar los resultados.”

Oliver decidió mejor poner la sonaja en su boca.

John se estremeció y se la quitó. “¿Qué tan limpios están estos muebles?”

“John, sabes que fueron esterilizados. Honestamente, eres una nerviosa madre sobre protectora, nunca lo hubiera anticipado. Eres un doctor, deberías estar acostumbrado a los bebés.”

“Es diferente cuando el bebé es tuyo. Piensa en lo mucho que me inquieta lo poco que comes y duermes.”

“¿Estás implicando que también eres mi niñera?” Sherlock examinaba sus cajas de petri y anotaba sus garabatos.

“Yo…” dijo John, y no continuó, porqué “madre” definitivamente no era el término apropiado para etiquetar su relación con Sherlock. “No. Claro que no. Yo.. Como él es tu clon. Así que.”

Sherlock le mandó una breve sonrisa antes de regresar a su experimento. “Así que te preocupas irracionalmente por nosotros de la misma manera.”

La sonrisa hizo que John se sintiera tibio y sonrojado y pensó que probablemente le había cambiado el color, lo que era vergonzoso. “No más de lo que tú te preocupas irracionalmente sobre mí.”

“Nunca he considerado, ni por un segundo, esterilizar nuestra cocina por tu seguridad.”

“Tal vez deberías. De todos modos, no tengo el hábito de ir por la vida metiéndome cosas aleatorias en la boca.”

“Lo he notado,” remarcó Sherlock hacia la caja de petri, y por un largo momento John miró su perfil, rectamente volteado contra él, y se preguntó si estaba leyendo el doble sentido de la conversación. Sí, pensó John. Sherlock no coqueteaba, punto. Ciertamente no con él. Y entonces Sherlock añadió, “Y yo nunca pienso en ti como mi madre,” y levantó la mirada hacia él. 

John se quedó mirándolo, fijándose en sus ojos, azules y grises y verdes e _intensos,_ y su garganta se secaba, no podía respirar, porque Sherlock no pensaba en él como una madre, lo que tenía sentido, pues no lo era, así que porqué debía de ser eso tan insoportablemente _sexy,_ porqué debería hacer que John quisiera acercarse y cerrar su puño en la camisa de Sherlock y acercarlo y sólo _torcer_ y _jalar_ y _besarlo-_

La puerta del laboratorio retumbó al abrirse. John saltó, asombrado y Oliver hizo un sonido de desaprobación por ser agitado. Sherlock regresó a su caja de petri como si justo antes nada hubiera pasado, y tal vez nada _había_ pasado y era sólo que John estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

“Dijeron que habías apartado este laboratorio,” dijo Molly, y entonces parpadeó hacia Oliver. “Ése es un bebé.”

Sherlock volteó los ojos. “¿Porqué tendrá todo el mundo la necesidad de declarar lo obvio? Sí, es un bebé. Su nombre es Oliver.”

Molly miró a Sherock, y sus labios se volvieron una delgada linea que temblaba pero no se rendía que John conocía tanto en estos días. Lo que sea que hubiera pasado entre Molly y Sherlock mientras fingían la muerte de Sherlock había alterado su relación de manera irrevocable. A Sherlock le gustaba pretender que no era cierto, pero Molly se le enfrentaba más y Sherlock la escuchaba más. Esto no era un cambio universal, Sherlock no había regresado siendo una persona más maleable. Este era un desarrollo especial con Molly.

Así que Molly se compuso y regresó al combate. “No es obvio que _tú_ tengas un bebé, ¿no es cierto?”

Sherlock concedió el punto con un pequeño gruñido de disgusto en su caja de petri, sonando notablemente como el sonido que había hecho Oliver cuando John lo agitó.

Molly se acercó a John y a Oliver y le sonrió al bebé. “¿Dijiste Oliver?” se agachó para estar más a su nivel susurrándole. “¿No eres el pequeño más lindo del mundo? ¿Lo eres, Ollie-Ollie-bebé-Ollie?”

Sherlock se había enderezado junto a John, horrorizado. “No le hables así.”

Oliver se rió, y Molly tocó la punta de su nariz con su dedo índice y Oliver se rió más fuerte. “Le gusta,” dijo Molly. “Te gusta, ¿verdad, Ollie-wollie?” Molly levantó la mirada hacia John y le guiñó el ojo.

Sherlock gimió. “Oh, cielos.”

“Podría sólo comérmelo a cucharadas,” dijo Molly enderezándose. 

“¿Te gustaría cargarlo?” ofreció John, amablemente.

“No.” intervino Sherlock.

John lo miró con sorpresa ante su grosería. “¿No?”

“No hasta que se comprometa a hablar en un idioma correcto con él. No dejaré que hablen así con mi hijo.”

“Sherlock piensa que tiene tres meses pegándole a treinta y cinco,” le dijo John a Molly, mientras le pasaba cuidadosamente a Oliver.

Oliver agitó hacia ella su sonaja de abejorro.

“Ése es un honor del más alto orden,” dijo John. “debes gustarle.”

“Tonterías,” musitó Sherlock. “No tiene ningún significado especial. Le gusta el sonido de la sonaja.”

“Sherlock también es un experto cuando se trata de comunicación entre bebés.”

Molly sonrió un poco y entregó su atención al contento bebé que tenía en brazos. “Oh, es precioso. Real y completamente.” Levantó la mirada, hacia John, hacia Sherlock, quien seguía perdido en sus experimentos. “¿De dónde _vino_?”

“Del útero de una mujer,” respondió Sherlock.

“Técnicamente correcto,” dijo John, dándole a Molly su mejor sonrisa de _ya sabes como es él._

Así que Molly miró a John para continuar su conversación. “Claro, usaron una sustituto,” concluyó con interés.

“Oh,” dijo John. “No, no realmente. No así. Fue sólo que…” John lo dejó sin terminar dándose cuenta de que Sherlock siempre le dejaba a él esta parte. Todo el balbuceo de tratar de explicar su relación, Sherlock nunca participaba. “¿Quieres explicarle, Sherlock?” preguntó John, tratando de forzarlo a que le pusiera algún tipo de etiqueta.

“A través de una serie de felices eventos,” respondió Sherlock, con calma y sin levantar la mirada de su experimento, “Fuimos presentados con un bebé con mi ADN. Al que estamos criando porque no hay nadie más que lo haga.”

De lo que todo eso parecía falso y verdadero al mismo tiempo, y realmente no ayudaba a John a clarificar un poco más la naturaleza de su complicada relación. 

“Técnicamente correcto,” dijo John, de nuevo.

Molly miró entre ellos como si no supiera bien que pensar, y dijo, vacilante, “Oh, está bien.”

Sherlock levantó la mirada, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y tomando un profundo respiro. “Es todo muy confuso. Biológicamente, me debe su existencia. Legalmente, yo soy su padre y John es su madre. Prácticamente, Oliver vendrá a St. Bart’s muy frecuentemente. Y a tu morgue, más especificamente.”

“Si eso te parece aceptable,” añadió John, apresuradamente.

“No me interesa si es aceptable o no, vendrá. Es mejor que se acostumbre a los cadáveres a temprana edad.” Sherlock regresó a su experimento.

“¿Lo es?” preguntó Molly, sonando como si no supiera que pensar sobre esa proclamación.

Hubo una traba en los movimientos de Sherlock, una rigidez repentina, mientras el golpe sin intención lo acertaba, y John sabía que su mente estaba en regresión, hasta el momento en que debió haber sido una mejor idea dar a Oliver a alguien que lo cuidara para hacerlo más _normal._

John dijo, firmemente, “Él es el hijo de Sherlock Holmes. No necesitaremos acostumbrarlo a los cadáveres. No podremos apartarlo de ellos. ¿No es cierto, Ollie?”

Oliver agitó su sonaja de abejorro.

“Eso quiere decir que sí,” dijo John.

Y Sherlock no lo discutió.


	10. Chapter 10

De regreso en casa, con un asesinato resuelto. Sherlock estaba en su usual exaltación de después de un caso, monologando exuberantemente sobre el polen y el iris y los abejorros con un Oliver de ojos totalmente abiertos. John no podía creer lo mucho que se abrían los ojos de Oliver todavía. John estaba del otro lado del jalón de adrenalina, y aunque apenas había pasado 24 horas sin dormir y sabía que podía aguantar mucho más, había sido suficiente como para dejarlo exhausto. Oliver no había dormitado lo suficiente, se la había pasado mayormente despierto y alerta y sorpresivamente de buen humor. Claramente había disfrutado la estimulación sin final a su alrededor, mientras Sherlock había terminado sus experimentos y los había llevado a la policía y después alrededor de tantos invernaderos que John perdió la cuenta hasta que Sherlock encontró el que andaba buscando y entonces sacó la información que necesitaba mientras capitalizaba la atención de la chica de la tienda con Oliver, lo que Lestrade dijo que era ilegal y John sabía que tal vez era poco ético y mientras tanto Oliver les sonreía a todos en feliz deleite. Oliver había disfrutado tanto de todo que John había ignorado a su mejor juicio acerca de regresar al bebé a casa y dejar que durmiera propiamente. John era el peor padre de toda la historia. Biberones frescos y pañales seguían llegando a la hora exacta, a donde quiera que John estuviera, lo que le hacia pensar que Mycroft pensaba lo mismo.

Oliver se estaba enfadando ahora, mientras John seguía a Sherlock dentro del 221B.

“Necesita un baño,” bostezó John, “antes de que lo acostemos. Y es tu culpa, así que estás a cargo de eso.”

Sherlock no lo discutía, porque a Sherlock le gustaba darle baños a Oliver. A Sherlock le gustaba casi todo de Oliver, honestamente. Así que John se dejó caer en el sofá y escuchó ele extraño diálogo que Sherlock y Oliver mantenían en el baño, el murmullo de la profunda voz de Sherlock puntuada por los alegres ruiditos de la voz de bebé de Oliver y muchos salpicones.

“John,” murmuró Sherlock, el tono de su voz como un beso contra la oreja de John.

“¿mmm?” respondió John, porque decir más era realmente un esfuerzo.

“El sofá está bien de vez en cuando, pero si lo haces un hábito tu cuello protestará. Como lo hará tu espalda. Y tu hombro.”

“¿Hmmm?” se estiró John entre sueños y abrió los ojos.

Sherlock estaba inclinado sobre él, unas llamas danzando detrás de él de la chimenea. Parecía ser de otro mundo. Sherlock _siempre_ parecía ser de otro mundo. _Era_ de otro mundo. Y de algún modo era el mejor amigo de John Watson. Y en ese momento, tenía perfecto sentido que estuviera enamorado de Sherlock Holmes. ¿Como podría haber tenido él, un simple mortal, otra opción?

“Ve a la cama,” dijo Sherlock, y le sonrió, suave y relajado, como los límites de un vago sueño que casi no podías alcanzar pero sabías que había sido uno _muy_ bueno.

John no podía seguir viéndolo más. John cerró sus ojos.

“Vamos,” dijo Sherlock, dándole un pequeño empujón. “Vas a levantarte. Oliver, dile a Papá que debe levantarse.”

John abrió sus ojos con eso, buscando al bebé, que estaba sobre su estómago en su extendida cobija de la tabla periódica, arrancando artículos de revistas científicas con las que Sherlock no estaba de acuerdo y había relegado a juguetes de bebé.

“¿Cómo es que no está cansado?” preguntó John. Y el bebé hizo ruidos felices. “Me refiero a que, es verdad que tú nunca estás cansado después de un caso, aunque deberías; siempre te toma más tiempo colapsar de lo que le tomaría a cualquier otro ser humano. Pero él es un _bebé._ ”

La sonrisa de Sherlock se hizo más grande. “Él es yo,” le recordó.

 _Insoportable,_ pensó John, y cerró sus ojos de nuevo.

“Vamos,” lo urgió Sherlock, y lo levantó del sofá. “Puedes tener mi cama por esta noche.”

“Vas a necesitar tu cama,” medio protestó John, dejando que Sherlock lo guiara.

“No dentro de un rato.”

“Oliver está cansado,” le dijo John. “Se pasó de estimulaciones, pero necesita dormir. No puedes dejar que se quede despierto, tienes que acostarlo.”

Sherlock acomodó a John en su cama. John se dejo, porque Sherlock tenía una camada muy cómoda y estaba justo ahí. “Sí,” dijo Sherlock, “En absoluto. Lo acostaré.”

“Estás cooperando mucho,” gruñó John. “No piensas hacer nada de lo que te digo.”

“Voy a tocar el violín para él,” dijo Sherlock, y levantó el edredón para arropar a John.

John abrió los ojos. Las cortinas estaban cerradas en el cuarto de Sherlock, pero la luz se filtraba por sus orillas, sobre la cara de Sherlock, inclinado sobre él mientras ajustaba el edredón. Su cabello un enredo debido a que había pasado sus manos por encima durante las deducciones del día anterior. John lo miró y dijo, “Sherlock,” y después no supo que más decir. Miró el cabello de Sherlock y sus ojos y pensó, _quiero peinar tus rizos con mi mano. Quiero ser la persona que hace eso. Quiero mucho más de lo que puedo decir. Me da terror lo mucho que quiero de ti._

Sherlock dijo, gentilmente, “duérmete, John.”

***

John despertó en la cama de Sherlock. Y pensó que de verdad debía dejar de hacer un hábito de despertar en la cama de Sherlock. La ciudad era ruidosa desde la ventana pero el apartamento estaba en silencio y John paso un poco de tiempo disfrutando de la quietud antes de que la curiosidad lo obligara a levantarse.

Encontró a Sherlock y a Oliver profundamente dormidos en el piso de la sala, la tabla periódica de Oliver debajo de ellos y la cobija del sofá sobre ellos. Había una cuidadosa distancia entre ellos, no tan cerca para que fuera sofocante, no tan lejos que no pudieran alcanzarse. Sherlock estaba de lado, hecho bola frente a Oliver, una mano en el espacio entre ellos y su cara semi-enterrada en uno de los cojines del sillón que estaba usando como almohada. Oliver estaba boca arriba, su cara girando hacia Sherlock, respirando con suaves pero profundos sonidos desde su pequeña boca entreabierta.

John sacudió su cabeza ante ese par y se preguntó a que hora se habrían dormido finalmente.

Tomó un baño y se hizo una taza de té en silencio, dos Sherlock Holmes seguían dormidos en su sala. Y entonces pensó que tal vez bajaría a visitar a la Sra. Hudson un momento, excepto que a mitad de las escaleras, se dio cuenta que la entrada estaba ocupada por un Mycroft Holmes, apoyado en su sombrilla con fingida casualidad. John tuvo un recuerdo de la primera vez que había conocido a Mycroft, en un almacén desierto. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas. O tal vez no. Mycroft seguía apareciéndose en lugares escabrosos para demandar cosas, aun si estos sombríos lugares fueran la entrada a la puerta de John.

John se detuvo al bajar las escaleras y trató de no molestarse, pero había pasado una agradable mañana (o tarde, dependiendo de que tan correcto era el horario habitual en lugar de un completo desastre) y la llegada de Mycroft normalmente detenía las agradables mañanas/tardes en la calle Baker, a cualquier hora del día.

“Justo la persona a quién quería ver,” remarcó Mycroft.

“Que suerte que estuvieras en mi casa, entonces.” repuso John.

Mycroft le sonrió con una de esas dolorosas muecas que guardaba para cuando pensaba que John trataba de ser muy listo. “Pensé que podríamos platicar un rato,” sugirió Mycroft, en esa manera calmada con la que daba órdenes.

“No en la entrada,” respondió John. “No dejaré que despiertes a Sherlock.”

“¿A cual Sherlock?”

Y aunque aveces ellos bromeaban con eso, John miró a Mycroft y dijo firmemente, “Sólo hay un Sherlock Holmes allá arriba. Y hay un Oliver Watson-Holmes. Uno de cada uno.”

La sonrisa de Mycroft ahora era de esas con las que pensaba que John era un idiota. La sonrisa era mucho más relajada y cómoda. “Como gustes,” dijo indulgentemente.

John apretó los dientes y dijo, “voy por mi abrigo.”

“No es necesario,” contestó Mycroft. “Hay un carro afuera.”

Por supuesto, pensó John, y siguió bajando las escaleras, llegando al fondo justo cuando la Sra Hudson abría la puerta. 

“Oh, pensé que había escuchado voces,” dijo. “Hola, Mycroft.” Y después, con un tono mucho más cálido, “Hola, querido. ¿Cómo está nuestro pequeño?”

“Durmiendo,” contestó John. “Mycroft y yo saldremos a tener la conversación más corta del mundo. Debería estar de regreso antes de que alguno de ellos se despierte.”

“Oh, no hay problema. Si Ollie se despierta antes que su padre, sólo lo bajaré.”

“Gracias, Sra. Hudson,” dijo John, y siguió a Mycroft a la calle y dentro del auto que esperaba.

“¿Ollie?” preguntó Mycroft, mientras el coche se deslizaba fuera de la calle.

“Aveces nada más que ‘Ollie’ servirá,” contestó John, y esperó no sonar muy a la defensiva.

Mycroft entrecerró los ojos y lo estudió en silencio. Lo estudió y estudió y estudió.

John quería preguntar si se había levantado con una cara distinta o algo, Mycroft estaba pasando mucho tiempo sólo mirándolo. “Mira, preferiría detener todo esta cosa absurda del espionaje. Él es tu sobrino. Si quieres saber cómo está, ven a verlo y habla con él y cárgalo. Nunca te hemos prohibido la entrada a la casa.”

Mycroft hizo un sonido que hubiera parecido a una burla en una persona menos digna. “Me gustaría ver que lo intentaran”

“No,” dijo John, su tono parejo e incuestionable, “No te gustaría.”

Después de un momento en el que Mycroft siguió estudiándolo intensamente de nuevo, Mycroft inhaló por la nariz y remarcó, “lo tuvieron en la escena del crimen de ayer. Durante la noche. Un bebé de apenas tres meses, tres semanas y tres días de edad.”

“¿De verdad no tienes nada mejor que hacer que sentarte a mirar nuestras andadas en el circuito cerrado?” John quería que la pregunta sonara ligera, pero se sintió cada vez más tenso. Ya dudaba bastante sobre lo sabio que había sido su comportamiento en el día anterior de la vida de Oliver. No necesitaba defenderse de un ataque de Mycroft.

“Como recordarás, recibiste biberones frescos y pañales a cada momento, así que tal vez deberías pensar en agradecerme por mi holgada decisión de cómo pasar mi tiempo,” señaló Mycroft, levemente.

“Si no hubieras querido que lo tuviéramos en la policía el día de ayer, no debiste haberme mandado nuevos pañales. Quedarme sin ellos nos hubiera regresado a la Calle Baker rápidamente.”

“Es sólo que no estoy seguro de lo que te ha _posesionado._ Éste es un bebé que ha estado en los más estrictos de los horarios durante toda su vida. Y en menos de un mes lo tienes tomando siestas en la mesa de una sala de conferencias en la estación de policía.”

“Es el hijo de Sherlock Holmes,” le recordó John. “Le gustó la estación de policías. Y odia los horarios. Tengo un bebé feliz. Se ríe y sonríe y está interesado en todo. Y apostaría a que no se portaba así en sus estrictos horarios en la que fuera la institución en la que lo tenías.”

“Ah, olvidas. Él no es el hijo de Sherlock Holmes. Él es Sherlock Holmes, completamente.”

“Esa distinción no es importante para mi, y entre más rápido dejes de pensar en él de esa manera, más fácil será para ti.”

“Meramente lo señalo porque al _hijo_ de Sherlock Holmes, sí, uno esperaría llevarlo a las escenas del crimen. Pero a Sherlock Holmes, de bebé, no recibió ese tratamiento.”

“Tal vez lo has pasado por alto,” remarcó John, su tono cortante, “pero Sherlock y yo estamos criando a Oliver para que sea quien elija ser, completamente,” terminó John con una mueca.

“Detrás de la tira policiaca.”

“Donde él quiera estar.”

“¿Y qué pasa si no quiere estar detrás de la tira policiaca?”

“Entonces no tiene que estarlo. No sé porqué persistes en pensar que soy estúpido, después de todo este tiempo.”

“No pienso nada por el estilo,” dijo Mycroft.

“Sí, lo haces. Tal vez piensas que no se me ha pasado por la mente que tal vez, si tomas el ADN de Sherlock y lo educas propiamente, criándolo en la manera en la que debió haber sido criado, entonces al final del día lo que tendrías es un ser humano feliz, bien ajustado al que no le gustan las escenas del crimen y al que nadie le dice ‘fenómeno.’”

“Sherlock piensa que ahora tiene un amigo. Un compañero de juegos. _Compañía._ ”

“Sherlock piensa que tiene un _bebé._ Y si dejarás de tener problemas con ello y pasaras sólo dos minutos viéndolos interactuar, te darías cuenta. Si no crees que somos capaces de educar al bebé, ¿porqué nos dijiste acerca de él?”

“No pensé que lo dejarías,” contestó Mycroft.

John parpadeó, porque no esperaba esa respuesta. “¿Qué?”

“Le dije porqué tenía que decirle. ¿Cómo podría no decirle? A pesar de lo que pienses, mantener en secreto la existencia del bebé hacia Sherlock nunca cruzó mi mente como opción, no una vez que se volvió claro que el bebé iba a sobrevivir y a subsistir. Y sabía que Sherlock tendría esta tonta idea en su cabeza, Sherlock es egocéntrico, naturalmente pensaría que él sería el mejor candidato para cuidar al niño. Pero pensé que tu tendrías la cabeza bien plantada y serías práctico, como siempre lo eres. Pensé que señalarías que no podrían cuidar a un bebé como ahora, que no tenían estilos de vida que conducirían a ello. No esperaba que miraras una vez al bebé y te volverías completamente _loco._ ”

John sabía, objetivamente, que había cierto sentido en lo que Mycroft estaba diciendo. Que tal vez, bajo otras circunstancias, John habría jalado a Sherlock a que no tomara esa terrible y nada práctica decisión como lo habían hecho. Pero no podía imaginarse que Mycroft pensara que John pudiera haberlo hecho bajo _estas_ circunstancias.

Después de un momento, consiguió decir, “¿Acaso tú lo miraste y no te enamoraste de él inmediatamente? ¿Cómo pudiste no haberlo hecho?”

“No fue cuestión de no amar al bebé,” dijo Mycroft, casi gentilmente, y John pensaría después como era la primera vez que escuchaba a Mycroft aceptar realmente que amaba algo. “Era cuestión de querer asegurar que el bebé tuviera la mejor vida posible.”

“¿Y piensas que esa vida no es con Sherlock?” John lo acusó, sonando más lastimado que ofendido, como si el mismo argumento hubiera sido levantado por Mycroft contra él.

“Si te hubiera preguntado que nombraras todas las cosas en las que piensas que Sherlock es brillante, habrías llenado un cuaderno, y ni una vez hubieras escrito ‘criar a un bebé.’”

“Me habría equivocado,” dijo John.

“Sí,” dijo Mycroft, aunque no sonaba como si estuviera de acuerdo con John, sino como si estuviera afirmando otra cosa completamente distinta, algo que John ignoraba. Los ojos grises de Mycroft brillaron sobre John, con su usual mirada en juicio. Entonces dijo, “Creo que no esperaba que le tuvieras tanta fe como lo haces. No sé porqué, después de tanto tiempo, sigues asombrándome con tu lealtad, Dr. Watson. Pero dijo que quería criar a un bebé, e inmediatamente decidiste que sería brillante en ello. Y no vacilarás en esa creencia, no mientras eres tú quien cambia los pañales en un callejón desierto porque Sherlock está ocupado picoteando el asfalto en busca de evidencia.”

“Oliver es amado,” dijo John. “Oliver es _adorado._ Es alimentado cuanto tiene hambre y es cambiado cuando está sucio y es sostenido cuando necesita sentirse a salvo. Cuando llora, uno de nosotros está ahí para calmarlo, cuando sonríe, uno de nosotros está ahí para contestar su sonrisa, y nunca será un niño solitario que crecerá en un hombre solitario porque no supo lo apreciado que era. Y no importará en que lado de la tira policiaca esté para eso, no importará cuánto tiempo durmió ni dónde. Lo que importará es que será amado y lo sabrá, donde quiera que esté. Ya he tenido suficiente de esta conversación. Llévame a casa.”

La mirada de Mycroft era tan firme que aún sus parpadeos parecían un metrónomo para John. Dijo, casi ausente, “¿Esa es tu solución, no es cierto? Amarlo lo suficiente, y todo se arreglará.”

John no estaba seguro de si se refería a amar a Oliver o amar a Sherlock, y no quería averiguarlo. Estaba apunto de demandar de nuevo que lo llevaran a casa cuando el auto se detuvo y John miró por la ventana para darse cuenta de que estaban fuera del 221B. Abrió la puerta.

“Recuerda llevar más de tres pañales contigo en la próxima escena del crimen,” sugirió Mycroft.

“Me aseguraré de que Oliver salude a la cámara más cercana,” respondió John, secamente, y salió del auto, aliviado de estar de nuevo en el mundo normal que parecía no existir cuando estaba atrapado en los sofocantes autos negros de Mycroft mientras lo paseaban por todos lados.

John caminó a la entrada de Baker Street con los agradables sonidos de arriba. Oliver, sonoramente balbuceando sobre algo. El sonido de algo que caía posiblemente tirado por Oliver. El paseo de Sherlock por la sala, firme y seguro. El timbre de la voz de la Sra. Hudson animando suavemente a uno o a ambos.

John cerró los ojos y escuchó, sólo escuchó, se dejo bañar por ellos, el sonido de su hogar y de su familia y de su _vida_ y estaba cansado de tratar de etiquetarla o categorizarla o describírsela a otras personas. Incluso a si mismo. Así era como eran las cosas, y en sólo un momento subiría y Sherlock escucharía sus pasos y Sherlock se lanzaría en un animado monólogo sobre cualquier cosa y Oliver gorjearía en saludo y la Sra. Hudson le ofrecería té y él amaba cada cosa de la vida que llevaba y todo el resto del planeta se podía ir al carajo.

John puso un pie en el escalón, y el siguiente, caminando a su hogar.

***

Oliver estuvo enfadado el resto del día y durante la noche. Pocas cosas lo complacían, y pasó la mayor parte del tiempo con su cara contraída en incredulidad, como si dijera, _No puedo creer lo aburrido que son ustedes dos. ¿Porqué es tan aburrida la vida? ¿Cómo pueden soportarla?_

Era tan Sherlockiano que era predecible que el humor de Oliver irritaría a Sherlock, quien pensaba que el bebé estaba siendo difícil.

“Acabamos de resolver un _asesinato_ ayer,” le dijo Sherlock, tratando de calmarlo mientras dejaba que jugara con la computadora de John. “Sí, no fue un asesinato muy interesante, al final, pero era pasable, aceptable, Oliver.”

 _Golpe, golpe_ siguió Oliver en el teclado de John.

John, regresando a la sala después de lavar unos biberones en la cocina, se inclinó y le quitó la computadora a Oliver, lo que hizo que Oliver empezará a llorar en espasmos y lamentos infelices mientras pateaba con sus pies.

“Oliver estaba jugando con eso,” le dijo Sherlock a John con una mueca, desde donde estaba sentado junto a Oliver, porque Sherlock casi siempre estaba en el suelo si Oliver lo estaba.

“No es un juguete, Sherlock.”

“Bueno, apenas es una computadora real. Sólo la usas para ver porno y para tu execrable blog, y tus contraseñas son tan simples que Oliver estará descifrándolas antes de que acabe el mes.”

John sintió que se sonrojaba y se irritaba por eso. “No la uso para ver porno,” protestó John, porque era verdad. Había dejado de hacerlo, a consciencia, cuando se dio cuenta de lo frecuente que era que Sherlock usara su computadora, lo transparente que se había vuelto la vida en internet de John al mudarse a Baker Street.

“Lo sé,” dijo Sherlock.

 _¿Entonces porqué lo dices?_ quería preguntar John, pero también quería dejar de hablar de pornografía. Levantó a Oliver, cuyos lloriqueos se habían convertido en lamentos medio desganados de infelicidad. 

“Necesitas ir a dormir,” le dijo John.

Oliver lloró.

“Está bien,” dijo Sherlock.

“No, no lo está, está exhausto. Removiste su horario de siestas.”

“Tú le quitaste su juguete,” repuso Sherlock, en berrinche.

“Era mi _computadora._ "

“De todas formas, no entiendo porqué estás tan obsesionado con lo del horario. Eres tan malo como Mycroft. ¿Alguna vez aspiraste secretamente a ser asistente personal?”

“Hablando de Mycroft,” empezó John, balanceando a Oliver arriba y abajo para que sus lamentos empezaran a calmarse en pequeños respiros.

“Sí, fue poco característico y tolerable de su parte que me evitara su presencia.”

“¿Qué demonios les hicieron sus padres a ambos?” estalló John, y no era su intención que sonara tan corto y abrupto, pero claramente la conversación había tocado un nervio sin que John se diera cuenta. Pero sentía que daba pasos en la oscuridad en cuanto a Oliver, cuando concernía a hacer que no fuera jamás tan infeliz como Sherlock lo había sido, y eso no era justo para Oliver y era innecesario cuando Sherlock estaba justo ahí para poder _decirle._ Sólo _decirlo._

Sherlock parpadeó, evidentemente asombrado por la pregunta.

“Quiero decir,” continuó John, “Está bien, sabes. No me importa. Lo que haya pasado en ese entonces, pasó en ese entonces, y de verdad que no me incumbe, excepto que probablemente importa para Oliver, porque está detrás de cómo Mycroft se porta con Olicer, y quisiera que tú sólo me lo _contaras._ ‘John, fueron unos absolutos bastardos que nos encerraron en la guardería y tiraron la llave y hacían que las niñeras treparan por la ventana para traernos comida de vez en cuando.’ Al menos así sabría con lo que estoy lidiando.”

Los ojos de Sherlock brillaban peligrosamente, una señal de advertencia si es que John alguna vez tenía alguna. “¿Con lo que estás ‘lidiando’?” Repitió.

John ignoró el peligro como siempre lo hacía, se metió de lleno en él. “¿No piensas que tu actitud hacia tus padres está influyendo el cómo crías a Oliver?”

“No veo cómo eso es relevante.”

John se rió amargamente. “¿Cómo es posible que digas eso?”

“Puedo decirlo porque no soy ellos.”

“¿Y no te das cuenta, cierto, de que entre menos seas como ellos, menos será él como tú?” señaló John.

“¿Se supone que eso es una amenaza?”

“No, es un _hecho._ No eres quien eres por tu ADN, sabes. No realmente. Tu cabello, tus ojos y tus mejillas, eso es tu ADN. El resto de ti fue formado por cosas de las que no sé nada. ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es eso?”

Sherlock lo miraba calmadamente desde el suelo, y John no sabía decir si era el tipo de calma debajo de la que todavía hay disgusto formándose, o si se había retirado el disgusto. “¿Porqué es tan frustrante?”

“Porque tú lo sabes todo de mi, y siempre lo has sabido, lo hiciste desde el momento en que abrí la puerta de St. Bart, supiste todo de mi antes de saber mi nombre. Y yo sé nada acerca de ti. Nunca te has molestado en decirme. Nuestra relación es completamente unilateral.”

Hubo un largo momento de silencio. Oliver puso sus dedos en su boca como si estuviera masticando palomitas y giraba su atención de John hacia Sherlock, ansioso por el desenlace.

Lo que Sherlock dijo fue, “¿Eso qué tiene que ver con Oliver?”

John parpadeó. “¿Qué?”

Sherlock finalmente se levantó del suelo. “¿Qué tiene que ver algo de eso con Oliver? Ya has dicho bastante sobre lo injusto de que no sepas acerca de mi infancia, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la de Oliver. Lo criaremos de la manera en la que lo estamos haciendo, y lidiaremos con el niño que resulte, tanto se parezca a mi como si no. Te pregunté algo extremadamente pertinente, sobre porqué mi infancia tiene importaría de algo, y dijiste que porque yo sabía de la tuya y ‘nuestra relación es completamente unilateral.’ Así que, te pregunto de nuevo, ¿eso tiene algo que ver con Oliver? Porque me parece, de todo lo que has dicho, que tiene más que ver contigo y conmigo y nada que ver con Oliver.”

“Lo estamos _criando,_ ” señaló John. “ _Juntos._ ¿Cómo puedes decirme que esas cosas tienen que ver con nosotros dos y nada que ver con él? Ahora mismo _somos_ él. No en el sentido del clon, pero… somos todo su mundo. ¿No lo ves? Tenemos que estar en la misma página.. estar coordinados en cuanto a él.” Sherlock había caminado hasta estar en frente de él, y John inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia atrás para mantener el contacto visual. Podía escuchar un poco de desesperación en su voz y no le gustaba. Quería estar calmado y racional pero había empezado la discusión en un momento emocional y parecía no poder salirse de él. Se dio cuenta de que trastabillaba tratando de articular su punto.

“¿Cual es la causa del desacuerdo?” preguntó Sherlock, calmadamente.

Entre más calmado se ponía Sherlock, más alborotado se ponía John en respuesta. Odiaba que Sherlock tuviera ese efecto en él. “¿Qué?” contestó, al tanto de que sonaba idiota. Por la esquina de su mirada, veía que Oliver lo miraba con cara de, _¿De verdad? ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Al menos mantente hasta el final de este pequeño drama._

“Quieres que estemos en la misma página en cuanto a Oliver. ¿En dónde estamos en una diferente?”

“No lo sé, yo.. Aún no han surgido. Pero lo harán. No hemos discutido.. la escuela.” John se aliviaba de poder llegar a un punto que parecía correcto.

“No irá.”

“¿No irá a la escuela?”

“No se _irá_ lejos a la escuela. Atenderá una con horario diario, algo aquí en Londres. Mycroft hará que lo acepten en la que decidamos, así que no hay necesidad de que nos preocupemos por eso ahora. Listo. La misma página. ¿A menos de que ansiaras mandarlo lejos?”

“Claro que no--”

“Entonces,” terminó Sherlock, confiadamente. “La misma página.”

“Odiaste que te mandaran lejos,” dijo John, porque parecía obvio, y porque, demonios, quería saber estas cosas y ¿porqué no querría Sherlock, después de todo este tiempo, confiárselo a él?

“¿Porqué te importa?”

“Por _él._ ”

“¿Qué le importa a Oliver el _porqué_ no quiero mandarlo lejos? Seguramente lo que importa es que no lo haré.”

“Bien,” estalló John. “Bien. Me importa a _mi_.”

Sherlock levantó las cejas. “¿Y porqué debería importarte?”

“Porque, después de todo este tiempo, después de _todo,_ no confías en mi.”

Sherlock se quedó rígido. No que antes se estuviera moviendo, pero John conocía a Sherlock y podía ver que lo acababa de sorprender con eso. Sherlock se detuvo, como frenando. Y entonces dijo, “Por supuesto que confío en ti. ¿Piensas que no lo hago?”

“Confías en mi para comprar leche cuando se nos acaba, para ordenar comida, para hacer té. Confías en mi cuanto te sigo a donde quiera que vas, y cuando no vas a ningún lado, confías en que estaré _aquí._ Pero no confías en mi lo suficiente para contarme algo acerca de ti. Todo lo que sé acerca ti, - _todo_ \- ha sido arduamente ganado.”

“Yoo hoo,” dijo la Sra. Hudson, vacilando, asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Parecía insegura. “¿Todo está bien acá arriba, chicos?”

John se dio cuenta de que debieron haberse estado gritando el uno al otro. No siquiera lo había notado. Oliver, al ver a la Sra. Hudson, empezó a balbucear hacia ella con los dedos en su boca, claramente poniéndola al corriente con todo el argumento.

“Estamos bien,” dijo John, cansado, apartando sus ojos de Sherlock, que todavía lo miraba con algo que parecía confusión. “Lo siento. Todos en este lugar necesitamos un poco de tiempo por el momento.” John trató de sonreír a la Sra. Hudson, mientras se movía de por detrás de Sherlock. 

“Tal vez sólo necesitan un poco de té,” sugirió la Sra. Hudson. Sonaba vagamente ansiosa, lo que le parecía raro a John, porque él y Sherlock se peleaban con regularidad. ¿acaso era que lo habían estado haciendo frente a Oliver? Lo que, John se acordó, era algo que Sherlock no había querido hacer.

“Té suena grandioso,” acordó John, porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. “Nos haré un poco.” Se retiró a la relativa seguridad de la cocina, concentrándose en el acto de hacer té. Oliver todavía estaba anidado contra él. John se estaba acostumbrando a hacer todo esto con una sola mano.

Oliver gorjeó sabiamente hacia John. Sin duda le estaba dando consejos de pareja. _Lo estás haciendo mal, Papá. La forma de hacer que mi Papi se abra no es gritándole._

Desafortunadamente, John nunca había sabido como hacer que Sherlock se abriera con él. Sherlock siempre había sido un iceberg para John. John conocía apenas la punta de él, y el resto era desconocido, oculto, esperando para que alguien lo excavara y provocara un resultado desquiciado como falsificar su muerte. Y la cosa era que Sherlock estaba, de alguna forma, en lo correcto. ¿Qué importaba, si John sólo era su compañero de casa? John no sólo era eso. Y quería _saber._ Quería conocer a Sherlock Holmes, no sólo porque habría descubierto el misterio, sino porque Sherlock _quisiera_ que él supiera, que no le molestara que él supiera, que confiera en él lo suficiente para saber.

Al final, John sabía, que lo que quería era que Sherlock dijera, _Sí, también te amo, aquí está mi corazón, puedes tomarlo y yo tomaré el tuyo y todo estará bien._ Y ¿qué injusto era que John reclamara eso de Sherlock cuando John nunca se lo había dicho antes?

John respiró profundamente y terminó de hacer el té y consiguió con un par de viajes, llevarlo a la sala. La Sra. Hudson se había ido, aparentemente pensaba que ellos podrían manejar la resolución por su cuenta. Sherlock se había acostado en el sofá, sus dedos presionados contra su boca. Oliver lo señaló y murmuró.

John se sentó en su sillón, Oliver recostado contra él, y contempló a Sherlock en el sofá. Después de un momento, aventuró, “Creo que Oliver ha empezado a dentar.” Pensó que Oliver era un tema seguro, especialmente si John evitaba preguntar _¿Cuándo te salieron tus primeros dientes?_

Pero Sherlock no respondió.

“Lo siento,” dijo John, después de un momento. “Sé que no querías discutir frente a Oliver, y de verdad no quería que nos peleáramos. Mycroft me sacó de quicio. Ya sabes cómo es eso.”

“Te confío a Oliver,” dijo Sherlock, sin apartar su mirada del techo. “Oliver es… Te lo confío _todo._ ”

“Lo sé,” dijo John. Y después de un momento, “Y te lo agradezco.”

“Piensas que tuve una _opción._ Piensas que confiar en ti- con Oliver, con lo que sea- es una decisión consciente de mi parte. Cuando es un hábito. No pienso acerca de ti. Tú sólo _eres._ No sé cómo puedes ser tan estúpido acerca de esto.”

Típico de Sherlock, pensó John, halagarlo e insultarlo al mismo tiempo. John bajó la mirada hacia Oliver, quien bostezó enormemente. 

“Salgamos a dar un paseo,” dijo John, de repente.

“¿Hmm?”

“A caminar. Le gustan las caminatas, y está exhausto. Se quedará dormido antes de la mitad de la calle.”

“Bien.” Dijo Sherlock, todavía concentrado en el techo, agitó una mano en dirección de John. “Llévalo a caminar.”

John se había levantado. Miró a Sherlock y dijo, gentilmente. “Ven con nosotros.”

Después de un momento de silencio, Sherlock giró la cabeza y miró a John. Sherlock era ilegible. Pero entonces, ¿no había sido esa la razón de todo el desacuerdo? Sherlock era opaco, impenetrable, irreconocible. Y eso era endemoniadamente frustrante. 

Pero, después de unos segundos de contemplarse el uno al otro, Sherlock se levantó.


	11. Chapter 11

John durmió poco, sin descanso, asediado con sueños en los que estaba envuelto en el abrigo de Sherlock, y cada vez que trataba de alcanzarlo para quitárselo de encima, para poder respirar, se disolvía como humo. Cuando despertó, las sábanas estaban torcidas a todo su alrededor y luchó por salir de ellas, sintiéndose atado. Entonces bajó las escaleras.

Había ruidos de azotes y cosas estrelladas que venían de la cocina. John asomó su cabeza. Sherlock estaba sentado a la mesa, con el microscopio de un lado, revolviendo cosas en varios trastes de la cocina. John hizo una nota mental de destruir esos trastes más tarde, mientras Sherlock rebanaba algo que misteriosamente se parecía a un órgano animal y lo depositaba en un traste como si fuera cebolla. Oliver estaba sentado en su banco de bebé, y una cuchara en una mano y el cráneo de Sherlock en la bandeja frente a él. Pasaba el tiempo agitando la cuchara contra la bandeja y contra el cráneo. Cuando vio a John, agitó la cuchara de manera más entusiasta.

“Buenos días,” dijo John.

“Hmm,” dijo Sherlock, picoteando uno de los trastes con un tenedor. John hizo una nota mental de destruir también los tenedores.

John miró a Oliver, todavía estrellando la cuchara contra varias cosas, y miró de regreso a Sherlock. Él no sabía adivinar el humor de Sherlock. Sherlock había estado callado durante la caminata de la noche anterior y callado después, pero aveces Sherlock sólo estaba _callado._ Y no era inusual que Sherlock estuviera tan entretenido para no molestarse en desearle a John los buenos días de regreso.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” preguntó John, esperando no sonar vacilante. Siendo honesto, no estaba completamente seguro de qué se había tratado el argumento del día anterior, o cómo podía remediarlo, o si él debía ser quien lo arreglara.

“Estamos probando una hipótesis,” respondió Sherlock. “Dile a papá, Oliver. ‘Hipótesis.’ Dile.”

“¿Quieres que ‘hipótesis’ sea su primera palabra?”

“Es tan buena como otras, ¿no es cierto? Y mejor que la vasta mayoría.”

“Podrías empezar con algo más simple. Algo con menos de cuatro sílabas, tal vez.”

Sherlock arrugó la nariz del disgusto. “No empezaré con ‘dada,’ ni siquiera lo sugieras.”

“Iba a sugerir ‘cráneo.’”

La cara de Sherlock se relajó en satisfacción casual. “Aceptable.”

“Me alegra que lo pienses. Está decidido entonces, Oliver. Tu primera palabra será ‘cráneo.’ Si no te parece, habla con tu padre.”

Oliver estrelló su cuchara e hizo un ruido que pudo o no haber sido la palabra “cráneo.” John, impresionado miró a Sherlock, quien miraba a Oliver con obvio deleite.

“Oh brillante,” dijo. “Bien hecho. Ahora intenta ‘hipótesis.’”

“Eso fue una coincidencia,” dijo John.

“No lo fue. Fue su primer palabra. Voy a anotar acerca de esto en su registro.” Sherlock se inclinó y beso la frente de Oliver, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, y John sonrió y pensó en Mycroft y en lo equivocado que hubiera estado John si le hubieran pedido que predijera las habilidades parentales de Sherlock.

Mientras John estaba plácidamente embelesado con el cuadro de Sherlock experimentando y Sherlock agitado junto a él, cuando Sherlock comentó, sin levantar la mirada de su microscópio, “Te necesitan hoy en la clínica.”

John, sobresaltado, notó por primera vez su celular descansando junto al codo de Sherlock. “Sherlock, de verdad, debes dejar de robar my celular.”

“No lo robé, lo dejaste en la sala.”

John había estado exhausto y desconcertado antes de acostarse. John le creyó.

“Escuché que sonaba,” continuó Sherlock “así que lo recogí.”

“¿Y hablaste con Sarah?”

“Por supuesto que no. Vi que te llamaban de la clínica. Claramente, necesitan tus talentos para diagnosticar dolores de garganta.”

“No sólo son dolores de garganta,” gruñó John, caminando hacia la cocina para recoger su teléfono. Indicaba correo de voz, lo que tuvo que escuchar. Como Sherlock había previsto, era Sarah preguntándole si podía asistir. Rogando, casi. Aparentemente, estaban desesperados. John bajó su celular. “Tenías razón,” dijo.

“Por supuesto que la tenía,” dijo Sherlock, usando un popote para añadir algo a uno de sus trastes.

“No acerca del dolor de garganta.”

Sherlock hizo un ruido sin interés.

John miró a Oliver quien ahora se había metido el otro lado de la cuchara en la boca y estaba contento con mirar a Sherlock y sus experimentos. John se rehusaba a dejarlo.

“No quieres ir,” remarcó Sherlock.

John lo miró, trabajando estudiosamente en su experimento sin voltear atrás. “No es porque no te confíe al bebé.”

“Lo sé,” dijo Sherlock.

Aunque claramente no lo hacía. Claramente, sin importar lo que John hiciera o dijera, Sherlock continuaba dudando que John pensara que podía cuidar al bebé.

O tal vez _Sherlock_ era quien lo dudaba. De repente eso tenía mucho sentido.

John movió la silla junto a Sherlock y se sentó en ella. 

“Hey,” dijo.

Sherlock no le hizo caso, así que John estiró su mano y la puso sobre la que Sherlock tenía descansando sobre la mesa. Sherlock se puso rígido y miró sus manos de manera inquisitiva.

“Eres realmente bueno en esto, sabes,” dijo John. “Algo así como espectacularmente bueno, en realidad.”

Hubo un momento de silencio. “¿Eso crees?” preguntó Sherlock.

Y John recordó un momento años antes, halagando una de sus deducciones, Sherlock respondió , curiosamente, _¿Eso crees?_

“Sí,” dijo John, firmemente. “Lo creo. Francamente es molesto.”

Sherlock logró reírse un poco, y John apartó su mano, muy seguro de que había dejado claro su punto.

“Odio irme porque odio dejarlo,” continuó John. “No porque lo dejaré _contigo._ ”

Sherlock levantó la mirada finalmente y lo miró a los ojos. “No vayas, entonces.”

“¿Y dejar la clínica sin mi experiencia en el dolor de garganta?” John se levantó, hablando ligeramente.

“¿Cómo podría Londres sobrevivir?” preguntó Sherlock, secamente.

“Exactamente.” John pasó una mano sobre el hombro de Sherlock al salir de la cocina. Sherlock necesitaba confirmación, se dijo John, y esas cosas eran confortantes. También dejó un beso en la cabeza de Oliver.

***

En medio de recetar pociones para el dolor de garganta, John logró decirle a Sarah de alguna manera que él y Sherlock habían adoptado un bebé. Las palabras se salieron de su boca. Estaba triste de que no tenía ninguna foto en su celular para acompañar el anuncio. Quería presumirlo. Se preguntó si ya se había convertido en uno de _esos_ padres.

Sarah sólo dijo, “Ahh, estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos. Supongo que siempre supe que terminarías con él, considerando que de hecho lo llevaste a nuestra primera cita.”

“No lo lleve con nosotros, el se apareció allá,” dijo John, por enésima vez. “Y no es así.”

Sarah se estaba haciendo una taza de café. Le puso azúcar y lo miró. “¿No es cómo?”

“No es lo que estás pensando. No estamos juntos.”

Sarah levantó las cejas. “Acaban de adoptar un bebé, ¿pero no están juntos?”

¿Cuántas veces tendría que explicarlo? ¿Porqué la gente no podía _entenderlo_? ¿Qué era tan raro e inusual acerca de dos amigos adoptando un bebé juntos?

De acuerdo, tal vez era raro e inusual. Pero no lo era cuando uno de los amigos era _Sherlock._

Sherlock de quien John sabía que se había enamorado y deberían estar juntos y no podía animarse a decirlo.

“No juntos, no así,” confirmó John, firmemente.

Sarah sólo lo miró durante un segundo. Y entonces dijo, “El apartamento sólo tiene dos cuartos, ¿cierto?”

¿Y eso qué tenía que ver? “Sí,” contestó John.

“Ah, ¿entonces van a mudarse?”

“¿Mudarme?”

“Bueno, ¿dónde duerme el bebé?”

“En el cuarto de Sherlock.”

“No puede dormir ahí por siempre. Eventualmente necesitarán otro cuarto para él. Y el de l calle Baker sólo tiene dos.”

Había muchísimo sentido en lo que ella decía. De hecho, tenía una cantidad perfecta de sentido. La calle Baker era muy pequeña para ellos. No en este momento, pero eventualmente, en algún punto en el futuro, se quedarían cortos por un cuarto. ¿Porqué no se había dado cuenta de esto antes? ¿Acaso Sherlock tenía intenciones de mudarse?

John no podía imaginar a Sherlock en otro apartamento, con otra ama de llaves. No podía imaginar que Sherlock lo imaginara, tampoco. Pero si Sherlock quería mudarse…

De repente la vulnerabilidad que John había visto en la cocina esa mañana le pareció casi siniestra. Sherlock aún no confiaba en su habilidad de cuidar a Oliver por si mismo. Pero llegaría a eso. John sabía que lo haría. John incluso lo había ayudado esa mañana. Sherlock se acostumbraría a Oliver, a la idea de si mismo como padre; después de todo, apenas llevaba un mes. Sherlock se acomodaría eventualmente y Oliver necesitaría su propio cuarto, y a pesar de lo que Sherlock pensara de momento sobre la importancia de John en sus vidas, Sherlock y Oliver serían una bien fundada unidad auto-suficiente. Y necesitarían el cuarto de John.

John nunca antes se había preocupado por que Sherlock le pidiera que se mudara del apartamento. No desde el primer momento que puso pie en el edificio. Sherlock lo había querido ahí, hasta eso había estado claro desde el principio. John nunca lo había presumido con Sherlock, pero siempre había sabido que si lo amenazaba con irse, Sherlock quedaría devastado. John se preocupaba sobre otro millón de cosas en su extraña, incomprensible forma de vivir, pero nunca le había preocupado que Sherlock lo echara.

Y ahora se preocupaba. ¿A dónde se _iría_? ¿Siquiera recordaba cómo vivir sin Sherlock? Lo había hecho, cuando Sherlock había estado ‘muerto,’ y apenas lo había soportado, sofocado por todo el silencio a su alrededor. ¿Cómo podría volver a hacerlo? Y sería peor, dejando atrás también a Oliver. Apenas era capaz de dejar a Oliver durante un día. ¿Podría salir de su vida?

John se sentó en su oficina, comiendo su almuerzo ostentosamente pero realmente mirando su celular en el escritorio y diciéndose que era una mala idea llamar a Sherlock y decirle, _Ya sabes que no puedo imaginar una vida sin ti en ella, ¿verdad? Entonces necesitamos buscar un apartamento más grande._ El celular se quedó ahí, tentándolo. Sherlock no le había mandado mensajes. John había recibido mensajes de Harry -todavía rogándole por conocer a Oliver- y de Lestrade- sugiriéndole que salieran por unos tragos alguna vez. Probablemente para que pudieran seguir discutiendo la irritante falta de relación con Sherlock.

John entendió porqué aveces algunas personas gritaban de pura frustración. John sentía un lazo especial con todos ellos. Miró su celular y lo obligó a vibrar con un mensaje. No lo hizo.

No era exactamente inusual que Sherlock no lo mensajeara durante el transcurso del día. Había días en los que su celular nunca paraba de vibrar, cuando Sherlock se aburría y demandaba atención, pero había otros días en los que apenas escuchaba algo de Sherlock porque estaba ocupado con sus experimentos. Sherlock tenía a Oliver para ocupar su tiempo. Tenía mucho sentido que no estuviera aburrido, que no le mandara mensajes a John. Pero de alguna forma eso lo hizo sentir más alejado. John salió de la calle Baker esa mañana y salió de las vidas de Sherlock y de Oliver. Ya habían seguido sin él. John no tenía idea de que era lo que estaban haciendo; ya estaba fuera de ese conjunto.

John respiró profundamente y atrajo su celular. Tamborileó sus dedos sobre el escritorio ansiosamente, y entonces inició un nuevo mensaje para Sherlock. Se quedó mirando la pantalla en blanco, y entonces tecleó cuidadosamente. _Tenías razón -de principio a fin- dolor de garganta._ No era necesariamente cierto, pero casi acertaba, y era un buen comienzo para la conversación.

John se levantó y caminó alrededor de su oficina y se preguntó qué le estaba pasando. Se estaba comportando como un jodido adolescente. Todo lo que había hecho era mandarle mensaje a su compañero de apartamento, lo que era algo perfectamente normal, pero ahora se preocupaba de que hubiera sido algo que no debió haber hecho, que Sherlock no le contestaría, y _lo que eso significaría._ John se preocupaba mordiendo su pulgar, dándose cuenta, bajó la mano, abatido. ¿Qué se le había _metido_?

El teléfono en su escritorio vibró. John lo miró y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre éste.

_Ya lo anticipaba. -SH_

John lo miró, mordió su labio, se preguntó si debería contestar. ¿Qué podía decir? Sherlock le había contestado bastante rápido, y ése había sido el objetivo del mensaje. ¿No es cierto?

Entonces el teléfono volvió a vibrar.

_Le he explicado a Oliver que estás ocupado salvando al mundo de dolores de garganta. -SH_

John consideró el mensaje, pensando en qué responder. ¿Era sarcástico? ¿con humor? ¿Acaso Sherlock se ponía de malas porque prefería que John estuviera en casa? John casi esperaba que así fuera.

Mientras lo meditaba, su teléfono vibró otra vez.

_O al menos el pedazo del mundo que representa un radio de seis calles alrededor de la clínica. -SH_

John ideó una respuesta a ese y pensó que no lo hacía sonar desesperado y encimoso con el subtexto de _No me eches del apartamento sólo porque ahora tienes un clon bebé de ti mismo._

_No seas injusto- es al menos un radio de diez cuadras._

El siguiente mensaje de Sherlock llegó casi justo después de que John terminara de mandar el suyo.

_Oliver estaba profundamente no impresionado por el dolor de garganta una vez que se lo expliqué. -SH_

John lo meditó. O bien era un continuo picoteo sobre la ocupación actual de Joh o una afirmación genuina de la proyección de Sherlock sobre Oliver.

El teléfono vibró de nuevo.

_Estamos mucho más interesados en el síndrome de Kawasaki, por si llegaras a encontrarte con un caso así. -SH_

John negó con la cabeza hacia la pantalla.

_No llevaré a casa ningún tipo de bacteria contagiosa para que ustedes dos la estudien._

El teléfono sonó con respuesta. 

_Oliver está muy decepcionado. Me pregunta que cuál es el punto de que te hayas ido si no nos traerás bacterias contagiosas para experimentar. -SH_

John sonrió, contestando, _Salvar al mundo del dolor de garganta, en un radio de diez calles_

Entonces bajó el teléfono y llamó a su siguiente paciente, y cuando vibró por última vez, miró la pantalla. 

_Ocho cuando mucho. -SH_

La tarde de John fue mejor que la mañana.

***

John se detuvo de camino a casa del trabajo para comprarle un regalo a Sherlock. Porque era un hombre ridículo. Al menos con eso ya había llegado a término. ¿Sería mejor estar poco cuerdo y saberlo? John todavía no se decidía con eso.

Sherlock estaba mirando un atroz reality show por televisión cuando John entró en la sala. Oliver estaba en su pecho, escuchando a Sherlock que decía, “Puedes darte cuenta de que le es infiel por la camisa que escogió.” Sus ojos se posaron en John mientras entraba y le sonrió, y por un momento John se sintió… destapado. No podía pensar en una mejor palabra. Sherlock le sonreía todo el tiempo, pero esta sonrisa, después de haber estado separado de él y preocupándose de que tal vez a Sherlock ya no le importaba, lo hizo sentirse ligero y lleno de alivio. “Mira Oliver, Papá llego a casa,” dijo Sherlock, y levantó a Oliver hacia John como una obvia invitación.

John sonrió de regreso porque no podía evitarlo y dejó la bolsa con el regalo en el suelo junto a la puerta y atravesó el cuarto para tomar a Oliver. Cerró sus ojos y lo respiró, una curiosa mezcla del aroma de Sherlock -una ligera pero costosa colonia, la constante adición de químicos debajo, un poco de humo de la última explosión que Sherlock pudo haber causado- con talco de bebé y olor de piel nueva. Oliver olía a casa con un pequeño giro, pensó John, y se sintió relajarse en eso, la tensión desprendiéndose de sus hombros.

“Oh,” se escuchó decir. “Los extrañé.”

“Te extrañamos,” respondió Sherlock, ligeramente, y John abrió los ojos, pero Sherlock no lo estaba mirando, estaba apagando el televisor y se levantaba, pero Oliver escogió ese preciso momento para cerrar su puño alrededor del cabello de John y jalar, recuperando la atención de John. “Ocho casos de dolor de garganta, tres mensajes de tu hermana y uno de Lestrade.”

Un preocupante y acertado resumen de su día, por supuesto. John abordó lo más fácil. “También hubo un dedo roto en todo eso.”

“Relumbrante,” dijo Sherlock, deteniéndose frente a él. “Le pedí a la Sra. Hudson que cuidara a Oliver. ¿Qué hay en la bolsa?”

“Es un regalo,” dijo John. “¿Cuándo cuidará a Oliver?”

“Esta noche. De hecho, ahora mismo.”

John estaba sorprendido. Sherlock miraba con hechos, como si anda estuviera fuera de lugar. “¿Ahora, porqué?”

“Porqué saldremos. ¿El regalo es para mi o para Oliver?”

“¿A dónde vamos? Y espera, ¿No puedes deducir lo del regalo?”

Sherlock hizo una mueca. “Por supuesto que puedo deducir el regalo.” Hubo una pausa. “Iremos a lo de Angelo.”

“¿Para qué?”

“Pensé que podríamos usar una noche libre.”

John quería decir _Pero acabo de llegar._ Pero era posible -probable- que fuera Sherlock quien necesitara la noche libre. Acababa de pasar un día entero solo con el bebé, después de todo. Y aunque John sabía que Sherlock adoraba a Oliver, eso podía ser mucho para cualquiera.

“Puedo quedarme con el bebé,” ofreció John.

“¿Cómo vas a quedarte con el bebé si iremos con Angelo?”

“No, quiero decir, que me quedaría. Con el bebé.”

Sherlock estaba haciendo una mueca de nuevo. “¿No quieres venir a lo de Angelo?”

John se sentía como si hubiera estado confundido y fuera de lugar desde que regresó al apartamento. Pero tal vez había pasado años confundido y fuera de tono y apenas se daba cuenta. “Claro. Sólo pensé que necesitabas algo de…” John no continuó. Decir _tiempo a solas_ a Sherlock Holmes parecía ridículo. Cuando Sherlock necesitaba tiempo a solas, se lo tomaba por su cuenta. Nunca había tenido precauciones con eso, y John no veía cómo la presencia de Oliver podría cambiar eso.

Los ojos de Sherlock se entrecerraron, sospechando de las capacidades mentales no sonoras de John. “¿Necesitar qué?”

Oliver le jaló el cabello a John de forma extremadamente energética. Claramente, tenía un límite el tiempo que podía pasar sin ser el centro de atención. Tal padre, tal hijo, pensó John con un quejido. “Nada,” dijo John, cambiando a Oliver de brazo. “No me hagas caso. Una tarde fuera suena encantador. La Sra. Hudson adora cuidar a Oliver. ¿No es cierto, Ollie? Si te portas bien con la Sra. Hudson ahora, te hará los mejores pastelillos cuando seas mayor.”

“Le hará postres sin importar su comportamiento, la tendrá alrededor de sus pequeñas manos,” dijo Sherlock, de manera despectiva. 

“Estoy tratando de promover el buen comportamiento,” le dijo John.

Sherlock se mofó, sus ojos se posaron en la bolsa junto a la puerta. “Acerca del regalo…” empezó.

“Oh,” dijo John. “Lo llevare a lo de Angelo con nosotros.”

Sherlock asintió levemente una vez. “Buena idea. Vámonos.”

“Espera un segundo. ¿Empacaste una bolsa?”

“Iremos con Angelo, no a un viaje de varias noches.”

“Me refiero para la Sra. Hudson.”

“Ella tampoco tomará ningún viaje.”

“Me refiero a _las pertenencias de Oliver,_ ” aclaró John, exasperado.

Sherlock parecía genuinamente confundido. “Oliver no se quedará a dormir con la Sra. Hudson. No es lo que tengo planeado.”

“Me refiero a cosas como pañales, biberones y un cambio de ropa y algunos juguetes.”

“Estará bajando las escaleras, puede subir por lo que llegar a necesitar.”

“Sería _cortés_ que le diéramos una bolsa,” dijo John, y pasó a Oliver hacia Sherlock. “Iré a empacarte una bolsa, Oliver. Papi pensaba mandarte con la Sra. Hudson sin nada.”

Oliver miró a Sherlock, obviamente ofendido.

“Iba a asegurarme de que el cráneo se fuera contigo,” le dijo Sherlock, manejando una versión reflejada de ofensa.

Oliver parecía ligeramente complacido, lo que expresó murmurando a Sherlock y estrellando su mano contra su nariz. Sherlock aceptó la disculpa con una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo que le doliera el pecho a John. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan natural para Sherlock estar con el bebé en brazos? El menos natural de los bebés, y con todo y eso todo a su alrededor se veía tan _perfecto_ y _correcto._

John se apartó de la visión que presentaban, tomando la bolsa con su regalo camino al cuarto de Sherlock para empacar la bolsa de Oliver. 

“A dónde vas con eso” preguntó Sherlock.

“¡No se vale mirar!” contestó John.


End file.
